Toda una Malfoy
by Karlinha
Summary: U.A Hermione no es una Malfoy ,pero muy pronto lo sera , si es que Harry no lo impide, cuando te equivocas bueno es empezar por un perdon y terminar por un te quiero
1. capitulo 1

**Toda una Malfoy**

**Antes que empiecen a leer:** **_este fic es de un universo alterno_**, que por cierto tiene muchas semejanzas con el que conocemos, en este fic algunos sucesos no sucedieron y otros si. Tan solo para comenzar el "señor oscuro"- dígase Voldemort esta muerto, dado que Harry lo mato de un año en el suceso que todos conocemos. Lily y James están muertos. Y Harry es criado por Sirius (para esto Petter esta en Azkaban). Después haré más explicaciones.

_Los personajes no me pertenecen! ...Son de Rowling _

**

* * *

**

**_Inicios_**

Era la noche mas oscura que en su vida había presenciado, Narcisa Malfoy guardaba una preocupación, visible hasta para Doby su elfo, quien la miraba de por el rabillo del ojo desde una esquina de la habitación de la inmensa mansión. seguía mirando por la ventana viendo como llovía a cantaros , Draco su pequeño bebe de apenas dos años dormía placidamente en su cuna y Lucius todavía no llegaba del ministerio , estaba tratando de arreglar su situación política con los del ministerio , pero ese no le preocupaba , su amiga le había escrito... y no traía con sigo buenas boticas ; el marido de su amiga había sido asesinado por los residuos de mortifagos , que todavía existían , y ella y su pequeña hija habían sido amenazados de muerte por los mismos mortifagos.

- A la señora se le ofrece algo - repuso el elfo, al ver que era inútil su presencia en esa habitación

- quiero que hagas lo que te he pedido, si vez llegar a mi amiga, le abres ¿entiendes?- repuso en tono mandón Narcisa sin ni siquiera mirar al elfo

- si mi señora, yo lo haré- decía, mientras corría al vestíbulo

Seguía su miraba en la ventana, seguía lloviendo a chorros había empezado los rayos y in saber por que sintió un pequeño calor en sus piernas

- mama-era su hijo se había despertado y sin poder explicarlo había salido de su cuna, tan solo para estar con su mama

- Draco, es muy tarde ¿que pasa ¿Tienes hambre?- dijo Narcisa mientras cargaba a su primogénito

Pero el pequeño no respondió, simplemente recostó en su hombro y cayo dormido, Narcisa por primera vez en todo el día sonrió, sabía que su hijo era algo engreído y esa era toda su culpa, pero alguien tenía que engreír a ese niño. Su padre se la pasaba en discursos de los modales de un Malfoy y no le prestaba cariño al pequeño.

Acurruco a su pequeño y se le ocurrió hacer lo mismo que hacia su hermana Andrómeda con su pequeña, mecerlo y cantarle suavemente al oído. Era cierto estaba terminantemente prohibió hablar y mucho mas visitar a su hermana por casarse con un Sangre sucia, pero era su hermana y a pesar de los líos de sangre (que hasta ella lo consideraba una tontería) la quería. Estaba convencida en revelarse contra su familia igual que su hermana, pero conoció a Lucius y se enamoro... que podía hacer...a él si le importaba la sangre y toda esa tontería, aparte su familia lo aprobaba... estaba enamorada. Se disculpo con Andrómeda y para su suerte ella lo entendió.

Mientras miraba a su pequeño, recordó como le prometía su amiga que cuando tuviera a su primogénito, su amiga seria la madrina. Pero no fue así, una tía de Lucius cupo su lugar. Sin embargo ella si era la madrina de la pequeña que tubo su amiga, claro que de esto no se había enterado Malfoy.

- Mi señora, mi señora, la buscan- dijo el elfo saltando y gritando

- silencio! que no vez que mi pequeño esta durmiendo ...-murmuro Narcisa

-lo siento mucho mi señora , Dobby no sirve , no sirve- dijo Dobby golpeándose con el marco de puerta

- ya , ya .. Ya voy , y deja de hacerte eso ...- decía Narcisa mientras salía de la habitación

- vera mi señora , es una señora con una pequeña , la señora creo .. Creo ..Que esta moribunda- susurro Dobby

- pero si será , por no me lo dijiste primero !! - y tras decir esto, Narcisa corrió por los pastillos y bajo rápidamente las escaleras de la mansión , y después corrió hasta el recibidor. Ahí se encontraba una mujer de cabello oscuro , tenia un rostro hermoso , pero ensombrecido por la sangre que la cubría , en sus una niña de unos dos años , al parecer estaba dormida. La mujer estaba sentada en unos de los sofás, al llegar Narcisa se arrodillo ante ella pretendiendo mirarla Alos ojos

- Annie , por Merlín ¿que te ha pasado ?- dijo Narcisa al ver a su antigua compañera acercándose para abrazarle

- Cissy...- susurro la mujer rompiendo en llanto- Los mortifagos atacaron a Lois ...estábamos cenando y aparecieron - decía mientras lloraba. Narcisa sintió una punzada en el pecho quizás uno de esos mortifagos pudo haber sido su marido - y corrí con la mi hija pero Lois murió, he estado un día entero buscando ayuda... pero no la conseguí ...- la mujer estaba pálida , demasiado pálida para el gusto de Narcisa , todavía la sangre chorreaba por el pecho de la mujer.

- Annie , tenemos que ir a San Mungo..- dijo Narcisa haciendo el ademán de pararse pero fue interrumpida por la voz de su amiga - no , ya no puedo resistir ..-decía con voz quedada.

-pero que dices , vas a estar bien ..-Narcisa tenía ese presentimiento que le estrujaba el pecho -no , Hermione , mi hija, ahora va a ser tu hija- dijo sin más Annie

- ¿que?-susurro la blonda mujer. - se llama Hermione , tu ahijada , Cissy ... contigo no le faltara amor , te conozco mas que Lucius , se que entregarías tu vida por Draquito... contigo estaría pretejida .. La van a buscar .. Pero contigo...( exhalo la mujer con dificultad) .. Ella estará bien ( su voz poco a poco se atenuaba) - la mujer acariciaba el rostro de Narcisa.

-conmigo ... mi hermana era mortifaga, mi primo lo era y por si fuera poco Lucius lo es ...- replico Narcisa llorando al ver el semblante de su amiga

-por eso mismo , yo se que lograras la manera de convencer a Lucius y estoy que harías lo mismo con Bellatrix, aunque ella ya partió.., pero ...( su respiración se hacia mas pausada) lo harás , pero antes que parta , yo también ,( tosió fuertemente , salpicando sangre) te quería dar algo ... un secreto y unas instrucciones- la mujer saco de su bolsillo una libreta pequeña -aquí esta todo y si lo entiendes , como lo hizo Lois , trata de remediarlo , yo se que tu vas ...a ser , eres ... una gran mama .. Adiós amiga - la niña estaba comenzando a despertar, pero antes que pudiera abrir los ojos Narcisa la cargo , no podía dejar que la pequeña vea el cadáver de su madre...

* * *

- Así que esa niña es la hija de Lois y Annie Granger- escupió Lucius , mirando ala pequeña de pies a cabeza , con una mirada de desaprobación.

- Annie vino moribunda .. Me la entrego , ella ha sido como otra Hermana para mí .- dijo Narcisa mientras miraba a su esposo con una especie de miedo y suplica

- lo se , pero los Granger han sido unos traidores al negarse al no apoyar al señor oscuro- dijo desde su asiento el señor de la mansión

-pero esta pequeña , no tiene la culpa , yo se que tras el descenso de" nuestro señor" ,las cosas se han apaciguado .. Esta niña es una sangre Pura , si ella muere se pierde toda una estirpe de aristócratas magos .. Imagínate que terminemos con la estirpe de grandes como Héctor Dagworth-Granger ... Estoy segura que te arrepentirías..- decía la mujer con un toque de desesperación

- si estas preocupada por la vida de la niña , no te preocupes ella vivirá . Pero siendo sinceros lo que tu quieres es adoptarla - Lucius le lanzo una mirada cuestionadora - y sabes esta bien , no me opongo a que ella sea una Malfoy , tiene toda su sangre llena de sangre pura , linaje que hasta los de mi familia quisieran tener , eso dejando de lado cuestiones personales ,quizás sus padres hayan cometido errores ... pero ella se quedara.

-Lucius...- susurro Narcisa algo sorprendía, teniendo todavía ala niña en sus Brazos

- se que Annie era tu amiga. Que era como tu hermana . Pero eso no implica que le tenga afecto a esa niña ¿ me escuchaste? .. Simplemente estoy siendo benevolente aparte yo que eso te alegraría después de la muerte de Bellatrix.

-Ella será toda una Malfoy : Hermione Malfoy - sonrió Narcisa.

-no te preocupes por los papeles , ya sabes tengo influencia en el ministerio, pero antes que nada , Narcisa tu regalo de bodas esta concedido ...- Lucius desapareció de la Habitación

La niña que no había pronunciado ni una palabra y que ni siquiera se había movido , comenzó a llorar, para tan solo ser consolada por Narcisa.

-no te preocupes , yo estaré contigo , ahora estarás con tu hermano , tu hermano Draco...

* * *

**_Catorce años después_**

El jardín de la mansión de los Malfoy era la mas grande del mundo mágico , hasta se atrevería Draco , mas que grande que el de lo muggles .Tenia dieciséis años y todavía no llegaba a conocer enteramente la mansión , quizás era por que prefería quedarse en la mansión viendo a su hermana devorar libros...tan solo para fastidiarla , como tanto le gustaba hacer. Aunque a decir verdad no la había visto desde que ella tendía unos catorce años. Era verano en esos jardines y su mejor amigo Blaise Zabinni se había quedado una semana en su casa disfrutando de las comodidades de la mansión.

- y dices que no terminaste las asignaturas, aun así estas aquí tomando sol- dijo Draco desde su haciendo y tomando un poco de aire.

- a diferencia tuya Draco yo se como aprovechar mi tiempo - decía su amigo sonriendo , su cabellera negra hacia que con el sol se destellaran ráfagas de luz

-no se como harás para terminar once pergaminos en pociones y con Slughorn de profesor ...

-cambiando de tema y tu hermana ¿ cuando llega?- pregunto inquisidoramente Blaise. Teniendo en su ojo la malicia que tanto lo caracterizaba en Hogwarts

- ni yo mismo lo se , supongo que seguirá en Francia . Mi papa esta tan orgulloso de ella que hasta le compro su propia mansión a las afueras de Paris ..-decía Draco con un dejo de envidia

- Yo también le daría una mansión a mi hija si ella , saca en todas sus asignaturas Extraordinario, salga en revistas de pociones Avanzadas... aunque para todo esto ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que la viste?-pregunto extrañado Blaise

- hace...unos dos años creo- murmuro Draco- siempre me manda cartas , invitaciones pero en realidad no me apetece ir a visitarla a Beauxbatons.

- ¡dos años sin ver a tu hermana! increíble ... por eso es que ni siquiera la conozco - repuso Blaise

- aunque eso no te deja babear en su foto -acoto el rubio

- Draco eres mi amigo , nos conocemos desde primer crios ( desde los 11 años) , me conoces tu hermana es todo lo que se le pide a una mujer ... creo que si no fueras su hermano comprenderías.

-créeme ... te comprendo ,pero si sigues hablando así de mi hermana no voy a tener mas remedio que poner tu cabeza en el estante de casería de mi padre- dijo Draco

Desde el cielo que por verano estaba despejado , una águila que Draco pudo reconocer como su águila , bajo descendiendo rápidamente a los pies de Draco. El con rapidez y con mucho cuidado saco la carta que pendía de la pata de su águila. Abrió la carta con un tanto de desesperación y leyó.

**_Querido hermanito ( aunque te enojes) : _ **

**_¡No sabes como te extraño! tus tonterías y disparates me persiguen cada vez que veo a alguien blondo ( no se por que) y de tanto extrañarte a ti , a mama y papa .he decido regresar a Londres , le tuve que rogar a papa para que me dejara venir... pero lo conseguí y con ayuda de mama , pude persuadirlo para estudiar contiguo en Hogwarts. ¡ Te imaginas, no me importa que digas que me encontrare con sangres impuras , es lo de menos . Lo importante es que todos los Malfoy estemos juntos . Al menos la generación joven . Me dicen , más bien lo leí ... que en Hogwarts existen casas .. Espero quedar contigo ...y si creo que estoy siendo muy melosa ...Pero por fin conoceré algo de tu mundo del que tanto leí ... . Posiblemente estaré por aya para cuando las clases comiencen ... _ **

**_Te quiere mucho , aunque seas un insensible e inmaduro ... _ **

**_Tú hermana _ **

**_Hermione _ **

Post- voy a traer con migo esa escoba que tanto me hablabas en las cartas ,para que ese Potter sepa lo que es bueno. Besos.

- viene ..- musito Draco tras leer la carta

-¿quien?- pregunto Blaise todavía tomando sol y mirando hacia el cielo.

- mi hermana .. Viene ah estudiar conmigo...

* * *

_**Grimmauld Place, 12**_

-Otro año comienza , nuevas aventuras te esperan- decía un hombre alto , de cabello negro y corto , sirviéndole a un muchacho de unos dieciséis años un plato de huevos con tocino. - pero espero que esta vez , no me llame Macgonagall por que le jugaste una pasada a Malfoy- resondro el hombre con una sonrisa

- como tu digas, Sirius - decía el muchacho soliendo . El joven era de estatura media , ojos verdes y mirada atractiva el era un Potter y los Potter mas que intenten negarlo son atractivos

- todavía no entiendo , por que no se dieron cuenta que Malfoy estaba en el armario de MCgonagall.- decía Sirius con una risa

- ya te dije que con un hechizo aturdidor y con un hechizo silenciador se arregla todo - decía Harry mientras comía

- ni lo digas delante de Remus, por que nos tendrá toda la tarde con el mismo sermón - sentencio Sirius tomando su café

- no creo que nos escuche , ayer llego con Nymphadora, estaban muy románticos ... ya sabes- dijo harry sonriendo , casi imitando las sonrisas de Sirius..

-bueno se tiene que distraer , la academia lo absorbe ...- repuso Sirius

- si , pero en Hogwarts estaría mejor... se le extraña , si no hubiera sido por Lucios Malfoy, el seguiría en el puesto- acoto Harry con resentimiento

- si esos Malfoy no traen nada bueno ...- murmuro Sirius

- nunca me especificaste con detalle tu relación con ellos , a no ser por los mortifagos- decía harry mientras comía

- como te dije anterior mente Bellatrix , Narcisa y Andrómeda , son mis primas , ellas son hijas de Cygnus y Druilla (Rosier) Black . Pero a decir verdad Andrómeda ha sido siempre mi prima predilecta , era casi la única salvable de mi familia ... ella por ejemplo de caso con Ted Tonks y tuvieron a Nymphadora . Bellatrix nunca tuvo hijos , pero Narcisa si , se caso con el muy repudiado Lucius Malfoy y tuvieron a Draco y a una niña, que... para serte sincero su nombre era muy extraño .. Pero creo que era .. Her... algo así - nunca tuve apego a no ser Andrómeda.

- ya veo , pero si Malfoy hijo , tiene una hermana , por que no esta en Hogwarts...

- no se .. Anda ve y pregúntale - dijo de manera sarcástica Sirius

- ya se esta haciendo tarde , me tengo que ver con ron antes de ir a Hogwarts ...

-mejor anda yendo de frente al expreso ... - murmuro Sirius mientras iba al pasillo por su maleta

- ¿y tu a donde vas con esa maleta?- pregunto Harry

- ah.. Verdad.. No te conté . Como Ojo loco le aburría enseñar se fue a conseguir misiones en el ministerio , Dumbledore me llamo y me ofreció su puesto " profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras"- decía Sirius sonriendo y dándole una mirada triunfalista a harry.

Ese año prometía ser totalmente diferente ...

* * *

**_Hablo yo:_**

**_Hola ! espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo , se que puede estar algo enredado , pero se entiende .. Hermione es criada como una Malfoy , dado que su madre era amiga de Narcisa . Al principio a Lucius no le gustaba mucho la idea , pero cuando se percato del potencial de la niña no hacia mas que enorgullecerse de su hija frente a sus amistades... se que en el sunmary puse que era un triangulo , y en verdad lo es : Harry /Hermione/Draco ... . En el siguiente capitulo verán el primer día de Hogwarts , y como se conocen Harry y Hermione . Prometo que será algo gracioso ... eso espero. Por otro lado quiero agregar que este es un mundo alterno ... ósea que no pasó nada con Voldie , por que ese tío ya se murió ( como decimos acá : ya fue) . Harry lo mato cuando tenía un año . por otro lado Harry y su relación con la madriguera ( la familia Weasley) es la mima y hasta mas fuerte todavía .. ya verán por que ... _**

**_Espero que me dejen algún comentario... _**

**Bys **


	2. capitulo 2

**Toda una Malfoy**

**Hola hola!! Este fic es de un universo alterno !!, así que no se dejen sorprender , porsiacaso todos los **_**personajes son de Rowling ...**_

_**Este fic (aunque no en este capitulo) tiene escenas un poco perturbadoras¡¡¡ATENCION PURITANOS!!**_

* * *

**Escoria Malfoy**

El Terminal , como siempre en esas fechas , estaba atiborrado de viajantes , niños y adultos , mujeres y hombres , muggles y magos... pronto partiría el expreso de Hogwart y los jóvenes estudiantes se disponían a cruzar el muro como lo hacían siempre al inicio de clases. Dentro del tumulto una joven se encontraba algo perdida, recién había llegado de Francia y precisamente los viajes por tren no eran su especialidad, sus padres le habían insistido acompañarla , pero ella con el carácter que le caracteriza les dijo que se encontraría bien , que no necesitaba de mas cuidado , pero lo cierto era que no sabia donde era ese dichoso Terminal. Miro a su derecha y se entro con un grupo de jóvenes que la miraban de pies a cabeza con una mirada depredadora, disimulo ignorancia y avanzo , tan solo para cruzarse con otro grupo igual de pubertos , con las hormonas a flor de piel . -¿Desde cuando en Londres la gente se comportaba así ..? –pensó la joven , cuando se estaba dando por vencida y ya estaba dispuesta a preguntarle a unos de esa manada de adolescentes claramente magos , miro a su derecha a una niña rubia , de ojos claros y cara regordeta , estaba segura que era bruja , dado que vio que traía consigo un tumulto de maletas y una lechuza negra.

-disculpa, sabes donde queda el anden 9 y tres cuartos- dijo sonriendo

- eso depende.. ¿Eres bruja?- dijo la niña temiendo la risa de la joven, como era de esperarse si ella fuera muggle

- si , soy nueva y voy a Hogwarts, soy de intercambio- murmuro la joven de ondulado cabello castaño.

- bueno , en ese caso sígueme ...- dijo la niña llevándola enfrente de una pared - tan solo corres con tu carrito por esa pared y ya estas en Hogwarts. Dijo la niña mirando ala joven

- muchas gracias- agradeció la joven sonriendo abiertamente, mientras un joven que todavía no había cruzado el muro cayo sorprendido por la sonrisa de la joven.

- disculpa , pero ¿como te llamas?- pregunto la niña , con mucha curiosidad

- ohh.. Me llamo Hermione , solo dime Hermione - sonrió de nuevo la joven

- bueno Hermione yo me llamo Linda ,tan solo mírame como paso y tu lo haces después ¿esta bien ?- dijo la niña. El joven que había estado viendo a Hermione la siguió con los ojos ..

- esta bien, linda - dijo Hermione , viendo como corría la niña tras el muro , para después ella correr tras el muro con todo y sus maletas y desaparecer completamente , siendo vista por un joven pelirrojo que había dejado mojado el piso de tanta baba que emanaba .

-¡¡Ronald!!- escucho el joven que había estado mirando a Hermione, pero tan solo siguió mirando al muro. Nunca en su corta vida había vista a una chica tan linda como aquella , nunca , ni siquiera a su propia hermana que era según muchos la más guapa de Hogwarts.

-Ron...- decía una voz jadeante de tras de el , no era mas ni menos que su mejor , Harry Potter .

- ¿por que no me hacías caso ?, acaso no escuchaste que me la pase gritando - decía el joven todavía viendo la cara de entupido que traía su amigo

- era bonita , Harry , en verdad era linda - decía Ronald

- ¿quien era linda? - pregunto su amigo totalmente extrañado , y mirando fijamente a ron .

- la chica que paso , no se como se llama , pero estoy segura que es nueva , dado que nunca la había en Hogwarts- decía el joven de cabellos de fuego , al ver la cara de incredulidad de su amigo.

- Ron , a ti todas las chicas te parecen simpáticas .. Hasta creo que te gusta Mirthel , la llorona – dijo Harry con sorna

- ya la veras Harry , era linda ..- decía el pelirrojo

- bien , bien .. Mejor apurémonos que vamos a llegar tarde , ya sabes que paso la última vez .

-si

* * *

Era su hermana, la que lo había aconsejado en los peores momentos de su complejo existencialista (por el que pasa todo joven ). Era su melliza la que había sido enviada a Beauxbatons , por ser linda e inteligente . Era su hermana que le mandaba golosinas todos las semanas .. Era la hermana fastidiosa , que tan solo se puede fastidiar por cartas y por unos cuantos hechizos a distancia .. Era su hermana la que de cierto modo había envidiado por sus calificaciones y por la atención que su padre le daba más a ella que a él . Era la hermana que de niños le pegaba a Goyle cuando quería tomar el mando del grupo .. Simplemente era Hermione su hermana.

- Draco , mi vida - una mucha de mediana estatura apretaba con fuerza a Draco que ya se encontraba azul por la fuerza que ejercía la muchacha sobre el .

- Pansy ya te he dicho que no hagas eso , y menos den los pasillos- su voz era tenue y serie , no tan despectiva como lo solía hacer , pero tampoco se podía calificar de amigable.

- ohh, Draquito , no sabes como he rogado , para que sea este día , contaba los segundos para verte - Pansy lo miraba embelezada como sui mirara al propio adonis o a Narciso ( el de la mitología). A la chica se le podía considerar guapa , tenía unos hermosos ojos azules , cabello negro como la noche y una mirada misteriosa .. Como el mismo Blais la describía ...

- Pansy nunca cambias .. No se como se te ocurrió llamar a mi mamá , diciéndole que seguías siendo su prometida- dijo Draco regañándole y sentándose en el asiento del Vagón de prefectos..

- te recuerdo, cariño, que nuestras familias hicieron un convenio, así que estamos en compromiso , no?- decía en voz natural la chica sentándose junto a draco y tocándole la pierna queriendo provocar catarsis en el muchacho

-esas cosas fueron tonterías , simplemente fue un protocolo ... puedo escoger a otra sangre pura - escupió Draco con maldad

-pero ninguna será como yo - se atrevió a decir la muchacha subiendo su mano en el pantalón de Draco

- Parkinson , ahora no , tengo cosas que hacer ...-decía draco quitando la mano de pansy en la zona sensible de Draco

- cosas importantes heee...-murmuro Pansy , pero para cuando estaba pronunciando la mitad de su oración , la puerta del compartimiento se abrió . Era una joven Bellísima - según la versión de draco , sus ojos era marrones claros , sus labios eran finos y algo carnosos , su nariz conjugaba con su rostro hermoso , y sus cabellos ondulados y castaños bailaban en aire , sin duda era una chica guapa , llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones no muy ajustados , la joven sorpresivamente miro a Draco y se abalanzo contra el y cayendo los dos al piso del vagón.

- por fin te encuentro ,chico endemoniado - decía Hermione mientras besaba la frente del que era su Hermano -¿por que no me esperaste?- seguía besando las mejillas de su hermano, mientras lo besaba y este no hacia mas que reír a carcajadas - pero vale te he extrañado Drakis- seguía diciendo Hermione , que tenia a su hermano tirado en el suelo con un ataque de risa compulsiva

Nunca en toda su vida , Pansy Parkinson había visto a si a Draco Malfoy , el siempre era serio con todo el mundo , hasta con ella cuando tenían sus noches de pasión . Primero le entro la confusión , pero después al ver la sonrisa de Draco fue la ira ¿ quien demonios era esa chica ? como se atrevía a darle besos a Malfoy en lugares que ni ella había podido darle .. ¿ Y como era posible que draco Malfoy ,su prometido, riera con esa chica si , y con ella no ?

Hermione se paro inmediatamente al percatarse la presencia de pansy, sonrió abiertamente al verlo guapa ( y esto según versión de Hermione ) que era pansy - así que tu eres Pansy Parkinson ¿ estas segura de querer ser una Malfoy?- decía hermione con una confianza increíble , ahora si pansy y su mono-neurona estaban confundidas

- disculpa querida ¿quien eres tú?- decía un tanto hipócrita Pansy al no saber como reaccionar.

- ¿como que quien soy yo? .. Draco no te contó ..- decía Hermione extrañada y mirando a draco , ya se había parado del suelo , pero un le dolía el estomago de las risas que había evocado

- ¿contarme que?- Pansy se estaba poniendo nerviosa y los colores se le venían ala cara . Draco estaba dispuesto a hablar y decirle a Pansy quien era Hermione

- que soy su hermana !- prepuso hermione con una media sonrisa . Pansy ahora estaba consternada , Draco nunca le había contado de su hermana ,es mas ni siquiera cuando fue ala mansión de los Malfoy encontró una foto de ella , al menos de las que ella se diera cuenta

-me olvide de contarte Pansy , ella es Hermione , se que creíste saber todo de mi , pero veraz hay ciertos secretos que tengo que tener ... es mi melliza , todo este tiempo a estudiado en Beauxbatons ,Es el orgullo de mi padre y del mió también . Ella estudiara con nosotros el resto que nos quede de Hogwarts.- Pansy miraba atónita a Draco y ala vez daba una mirada entera Hermione .Sonrió abiertamente fue una tonta al pensar que ella y Draco tendrían algo romántico ...- " claro, si la comprometida soy yo"-pensó la chica

- te debes de haber asustado - inquirió hermione con mas seriedad y adquiriendo el porte de un Malfoy

- yo asustarme .. Yo se que mi Draquito .. Seria incapaz- decía pansy

- oh .. No me digas así y menos enfrente de mi hermana - sus mejillas se ruborizaban

- ni te confíes en ese Hurón albino , yo lo conozco desde que nací y lo tengo chequeadito, ya veraz que conmigo en Hogwarts sus días de descarrilado se acabaron - decía hermione. Los ojos de Pansy brillaron como dos estrellas . ¿ Por fin!! Por fin!! Por fin tenia una aleada en controlar a Draco.

- oh , mi cuñada.. un regalo del mismísimo Merlín- decía en voz soñadora Pansy mientras , hermione murmuraba algo por lo bajo algo como "si esta es la que se consiguió draco ...no me imagino las demás"

- por cierto ¿como estas?- dijo draco al ver que no había hecho la elemental pregunta. Hermione lo miro un segundo y después se sentó junto a el.

- pues bien , ya sabes estaba emocionada por venir .. Todo ah sido increíble - decía mientras abría mas los ojos cunado terminaba la oración - solo que aquí , en Londres ...los muchachos parecen ser licántropos en busca de una victima - repuso Hermione

-¡alguien se atrevió a tocarte! -grito draco furibundo -no nadie , mas le valiera que nadie ... no podrían con mis hechizos - termino hermione con una sonrisa . Algo no cuadraba se decía Pansy , La hermana de Draco parecía cualquier cosa menos una Malfoy ..Las oraciones las terminaba con una sonrisa , era cariñosa con su hermano ,¿ hasta le daba besos! "hay algo raro"

- si bueno .. Siempre tienes extraordinario en todas las asignaturas, por eso eres la preferida de papa- decía draco haciéndose el pobrecito pero no dejando de sonar con envidia . Aquí Pansy noto otra cosa ..." Draco es otra persona con ella .."

- puedes imaginarlo Pansy ...este esta hablando que mi Padre me prefiere , cuando sabemos que eres mas que respetado en Hogwarts , eres su adoración , eres el varón - decía Hermione hablándole a los dos

El tren ya había estado en movimiento desde hacia rato , pero fue hasta el momento que entro por la puerta Roger Davis que se dieron cuenta que el tren ya estaba en marcha .El joven parecía estar buscando algo tenia la respiración agitada y la mirada un tanto perdida. -Draco Malfoy , te buscan en el séptimo vagón , dicen que es lo que tu ya sabes..- el chico pretendía decir mas pero fue interrumpido por los ojos avellanados de la Malfoy . Su mirada se volvió idiota , y tan solo murmuro algo como " hay merlín..."

- deja de mirar como estúpido a mi hermana ... y lárgate -escupió Draco con ira , pero al parecer Roger Davis no lo había escuchado ..Seguía mirando a Hermione , como contendiendo la respiración ,-fue en ese momento cuando Draco salio del compartimiento sacando del Brazo a Roger .. Casi con Brutalidad, para después desaparecer con el.

- bueno será mejor que yo también me vaya , pansy - dijo hermione tratando de ser cortes con Pansy

-¿por que ? no se ..Me podrías contra algo de tu familia .. Algo como de Draco ..- decía pansy soñando despierta

- no puedo , este es el compartimiento de Prefectos , .. Creo que no puedo estar aquí aparte he dejado mis cosas en otro vagón..-dijo Hermione con total sinceridad

* * *

**_A jugar_**

- Entonces yo le dije a Percy , oye tu gran bola de cerumen así no le hablas a mi mama , pero ya era muy tarde ya había dicho lo horrible que estaba su guiso , así que no tuve otra opción que hundirle la cara en el plato- decía Ron como si fuera algo común y corriente

-Por que no me extraña .. Que siempre los pleitos con tus hermanos terminan en cosas como esas..- decía Harry mientras ojeaba el profeta. Con su habitual seño fruncido

-lo dices fácil... tu no eres el menor de cinco hermanos y el mayor de una hermana,- decía un envidioso Ron

-ese es el precio por matar a la rata de Voldemort..., muy aparte de mis padres.. -decía Harry en tono triunfalista

- Harry tenias un año ...- inquirió ron con algo de tristeza

- si..- el seño de harry dejaba ver algo de dolor

- todavía me acuerdo cuando llegaste a la madriguera con un año , Sirus ya no podía contigo , creo que entro llorando ,según lo que me contó Charlie-decía Ron sonriendo - No sabia como cambiar un pañal ...

- Ron , estaba llorando por eso y por que no podía salir con ninguna mujer- sonrió Harry

- desde ese momento ... creo que te convertiste en el octavo Weasley ...-musito Ron

- Y que lo digas ... - decía Harry con una sonrisa y desviando la mirada hacia su costado , había una maleta de mano , y en la parte superior otro maleta , que Harry no pudo identificar.

-¿ de quien son esas maletas?- musito Harry

- pues ve tú a saber , el Tren ya comenzó a correr , seguro su dueño no tarda en venir , pero creo que es de Neville- repuso ron

-no , Neville es prefecto , el esta en el compartimiento de prefectos , no crees ..- inquirió Harry con su peculiar con risa -Espera un momento , en el mango dice " propiedad Malfoy"- dijo Harry

- estas pensando lo mismo que yo..- dijo Ron tras una sonrisa

-eso ni se pregunta...

* * *

**_¿quien pierde más?_**

- A ver , creo que este era el compartimiento y el vagón -musito Hermione algo confundida , algún defecto tenia era que era mala para ubicarse y eso lo sabia , cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta alguien la detuvo-

-disculpa- era una chica Pelirroja con muchas pecas en la cara.

- si dime - respondió Hermione con gentileza

- soy prefecta ¿No encuentras tu compartimiento?- dijo la pelirroja

-hee, creo que este es- musito Hermione con una media sonrisa

-¿Eres nueva ,verdad?- inquirió la prefecta

- si , soy de Beauxbatons , vine a Hogwarts para terminar lo que me falta- dijo Hermione cordialmente

-¿así? eres francesa , pero no se te nota ¿ En que año vas?-pregunto con curiosidad

- no soy Francesa - sonrió Hermione - mi mellizo estudia acá y por eso vine, para estar mas cerca de la familia y para instalarme en Londres , voy a sexto año. Mi nombre es Hermione - dijo Hermione dándole la mano

-que educación la mía .. , mi nombre es Ginny Weasley soy prefecta y voy en quinto - respondiendo al saludo

- Weasley .. Eh.. Creo haber escuchado algún Weasley en la boca de mi padre , tan solo que no me acuerdo - sonrió ella con naturalidad

- pero para esto , tu no me has dicho tu apellido - dijo Ginny

- ah , soy Hermione Malfoy . Mi hermano va también en sexto año , solo que no me dijo a que casa iba- era muy tarde , Ginny ya tenia la quijada en el piso , de la impresión . Aquella chica que parecía tan agradable , o que de hecho lo era , era un Malfoy.. Pero si Draco según yo ... es hijo único"

- pareces algo perturbada - repuso Hermione , - lo siento ,es que no sabia que Draco Malfoy , tenia una hermana, me sorprendió - dijo Ginny con sinceridad

- si es algo extraño , no se por que . pero Draco al parecer , no le ha dicho a nadie de mi existencia - dijo con tristeza la castaña, mientras miro por el rabillo del ojo que un grupo de muchachos habían salido de su compartimiento y la estaban mirando, al parecer Ginny también se dio cuenta

- si lo se parecen una manada de lobos ... , te comprendo - musito Ginny - lo único que tienes que hacer para alejarlos es un buen hechizo , pero eso no te garantiza que se vayan . Hermione sonrió ante el comentario de la pelirroja , pues era lo mismo que pensaba ella .

- ¿En que compartimiento estas? la verdad es que no me gustaría estar con la novia de mi hermano , como decirlo basto un segundo para darme cuenta que era...- Hermione trato de escoger una palabra , sin que sonara vulgar

.- si te comprendo ¿Por que no recoges tus cosas y te vienes conmigo?-

- gracias - repuso Hermione con una sonrisa. se volteo hacia la puerta para poder abrirla , deslizo la puerta suavemente, no había nadie en el compartimiento , lo que de cierta forma le pareció extraño, al final del compartimiento , encima de la silla , estaba su equipaje de mano , justo al costado de la ventana , pero cuando entro ( deprisa) del techo del compartimiento le cayo algo parecido a una gelatina verde que la empapo toda - "pero que pasa acá " trato de caminar se resbalo , estaba confundida, pero después le entro la histeria .Cuando quiso levantarse otra ola , pero esta de de tiza la cubrió " muy bien , esto es una bienvenida hostil ". Ginny miraba todo esa escena atónita.

- oh , Hermione te voy ayudar .. Quien quiera que haya hecho esto lo lamentara ..Todo el año- murmuraba mientras se acercaba a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse. Había conseguido que Hermione se levantara , le dio una mirada deprisa y la joven parecía entre confundida y molesta , pero cundo todo parecía haberse calmado un ola de agua le cayo a las dos, mojando completamente a Ginny y quitándole el rastro de la gelatina y tiza a Hermione para quedar tan mojada como Ginny.

Estaba furiosa, nunca , es su corta vida se había sentido tan .. ¿Sucia?¿humillada, pero quien podría haberle hecho algo así a ella , que ni siquiera buscaba pleito. Después de todo Hogwarts no era tan lindo como ella creía que era

- **RONAL WEASLEY, POTTER, ESTO LES COSTARA TODO UN AÑO DE SUSPENCIONES** - grito Ginny a toda potencia. Hasta ese momento Hermione no había visto a sus agresores , se volteo rápidamente .. ¿ Quien se había atrevido a hacerle una cosa así " juro por mi sangre Malfoy que melas pagara "

Harry estaba hecho piedra . Era un poco más alta que Ginny ,tenia el cabello castaño y ensortijado , unos labios pequeños y un cuerpo todo mojado ...¡por merlín ¡que había hecho!. Miro a ron súbitamente y puso ver que su amigo estaba mas ruborizado que el , de su boca pendía un hilo de agua , que al perecer era baba. Miro nuevamente ala chica que estaba al costado de Ginny , esta vez hizo contacto visual con ella , estaba visiblemente furiosa y también visiblemente hermosa, poso su mirada mas al sur del cuerpo de la chica , y se encontró con un blusa blanca ya translucida por el agua y que dejaba ver un sujetador con adornos de Fresitas... ¡ Merlín!

-**LES ESTOY HABLANDO !!!,POR QUE HICIERON ESTO!!!,** - gritaba Ginny a toda potencia y seguía gritando casi al oído de los dos culpables

-es que pensamos que iba venir Malfoy ..Como vimos sus males que decía " propiedad malfoy "- decía ron apenas audible y mirando considerablemente a Hermione

-no sabíamos que ustedes iban a venir , solo queríamos gastarle una broma a Malfoy , ya sabes como es de pedante y arrogante , mas bien disculpen , no era nuestra intención gastarles una broma a ustedes ... Solo queríamos hacerle Recordar ala Escoria de Malfoy lo mal que lo pude pasar , si se mete conmigo-repuso Harry recuperando la cordura , había tomada una posición relajada , hasta sentarse en los asientos .

-pero si serán , están prohibidas las bromas y lo saben .. Además- Ginny miro considerablemente a Hermione , ella había perdido la mirada furiosa , se mantenía serena y la pelirroja no sabia por que..

-y dime Potter ¿ por que ese es tu apellido ?-Hermione sonrió , tras ver que Harry asintió con la cabeza de manera seductora - ¿Es tan malo ser un Malfoy... ?- su voz era serena , al parecer no estaba molesta y eso de cierto modo asusto a Ginny . Por su parte Harry parecía hipnotizado al escuchar la voz de Hermione

- veras los Malfoy , no traen nada bueno por eso siempre están en Slytherin, con las serpientes rastreras. ¿Eres nueva no? por que hay que tener un completo desligue del mundo mágico para no darse cuenta que lo Malfoy son un claro ejemplo de familia oscura y seguidoras de Voldemort , como te diré ... era una de esas familias que le chupaban la media a Voldemort.

- En realidad no he conocido a todos los Malfoy , y no digo que este bien , pero por la manera que de comporta Draco con los de sangre impura ...se puede deducir eso se inculca. Mi padre trabaja en el ministerio y nos cuenta que Lucius Malfoy se vale de su dinero e influencias para pisar ala gente. Te tendría que contar muchos casos , aunque con uno bastaría ..-decía ron serio mientras entregaba unas toallas a Ginny y a Hermione , al parecer había perdido el tono de rubor de su rostro . Hermione miro al pelirrojo " ya me acorde Arthur Weasley , si bueno al menos este Weasley parece ser mas objetivo". Ginny miraba a Ron y a Harry como haciendo gestos para que terminaran de hablar así, pero ninguno de los la miraban ...

Hermione se sentó delante de ellos , cubierta con la toalla -. Sonrió al ver a los jóvenes " así que esos son Potter y Weasley , no son tan desquiciados como los pinto Draco"

-En realidad ,disculpa - musito Harry - pero ya has de comprender- persiguió el mismo

- o no te preocupes -sonrió Hermione - no te preocupes , ya encontrare en una forma de vengarme- sonrió esta. Al escuchar esto Harry rompió en carcajadas..

- veras .. Me voy a vengar y sabes que, te contare como me vengare y a un así caerás- seguía sonriendo ella - no te parece que me estas dando muchas ventajas- inquirió Harry - en realidad les estoy dando muchas ventajas , dijo también mirando a Ron.

- esta bien , estamos gustosos de aceptar tu reto - dijeron los dos al unisón

- a mi me parece que se van a arrepentir , de por que de todos modos van a estar suspendidos- dijo Ginny que hasta ese momento había estado callada y mirando estupefacta la escena

- oh ,no seas mala suficiente con la lección que les voy a dar - dijo Hermione mirándola con una sonrisa.- al parecer Ginny también sonrió , no sabia por que pero le caía bien.

- ¿ de donde vienes?-pregunto Harry

- OH ella es de Beauxbatons , pero su familia es de Londres , vino para cursar el sexto año , como ustedes- respondió Ginny al ver que Hermione iba a estornudar

- ya veo... , por eso es que no tienes el dejo - pensó en voz alta Harry

- ¿pero para todo esto ¿ por que entraste a aquí?- pregunto sabiamente Ron

-ohh , solo vine a recoger mis cosas del compartimiento , Ginny me iba a llevar al suyo - dijo Hermione sonriendo -¿ recoger tus cosas?- ron no entendía nada .. Si solo estaba el y Harry y las cosas de Malfoy . Ron se volteó a ver a Harry y lo noto completamente en blanco y con una mirada de horror en el rostro

- eres una Malfoy - dijo harry completamente horrorizado

**_---flash personal---_**

**_- si esos Malfoy no traen nada bueno ...- murmuro Sirius_**

**_- nunca me especificaste con detalle tu relación con ellos , a no ser por los mortifagos- decía Harry mientras comía_**

**_- como te dije anterior mente Bellatrix , Narcisa y Andrómeda , son mis primas , ellas son hijas de Cygnus y Druilla (Rosier) Black . Pero a decir verdad Andrómeda ha sido siempre mi prima predilecta , era casi la única salvable de mi familia ... ella por ejemplo de caso con Ted Tonks y tuvieron a Nymphadora . Bellatrix nunca tuvo hijos , pero Narcisa si , se caso con el muy repudiado Lucius Malfoy y tuvieron a Draco y a una niña, que... para serte sincero su nombre era muy extraño .. Pero creo que era .. Her... algo así - nunca tuve apego a no ser Andrómeda._**

**_- ya veo , pero si Malfoy hijo , tiene una hermana , por que no esta en Hogwarts..._**

**_- no se .. Anda ve y pregúntale - dijo de manera sarcástica Sirius_**

**_-- fin del recuerdo del Harry ----_**

- ¡Caray! Hasta que se dieron cuenta- dijo Hermione sonriendo - no me lo preguntaron pero me llamo Hermione Malfoy . Hermione ya se había parado , dejando a Ron y a Harry hechos unas rocas.

- trate de decírselos -..- musito Ginny parándose con ella. - ¿ te ayudo?- pregunto la pelirroja al ver que Hermione no podía bajar su otra maleta de manos -si gracias Ginny -contesto la joven ...

- no se como disculparme por ellos-dijo Ginny tranquilamente , sabiendo que la joven no aria ningún hechizo y por lo visto no tenia el aura que poseía su hermano.

La puerta se abrió de sopetón , ahí en el Marco de ella , estaba un Draco cansado , al parecer había estado corriendo por el tren buscando a su hermana

- Hermione te he estado buscan... - su voz cambio radicalmente -¿que estas haciendo mojada?- Draco miro a la pequeña Weasley y después a la comadreja y cara rajada , como le decía el .

- veras, fue un accidente -murmuró Hermione sin darle mucha importancia y sacando sus maletas .

- **¡que accidente ni que escorbuto ¡ han sido estos! PERO AHORA VERAN QUE CON MI HERMANA NO SE METEN!**!- gritaba Draco mientras sacaba su varita y la alzaba al aire, pero antes que pronunciara algún hechizo , Hermione lo detuvo , se acerco mas a el , se empino y le susurro algo al oído , Draco se contuvo , pero un así miraba con odio a los culpables

- Bueno chicos ha sido un placer conocerlos , ah y gracias , pero creo que me quedare con mi hermano , hace años que no lo veo y quisiera contarles muchas cosas , ya nos veremos en Hogwart- Hermione salio con sus maletas , seguida por Draco que renegaba en voz alta " pero como dejaste que te hagan" " me las pagaran esas sabandijas"- y Hermione respondía ya Draco solo respira .. " inhala y exhala .. Inhala y exhala " las voces de los Malfoy desaparecía por el corredor

- pero que ·$& fue eso - dijo Ron mientras miraba a Harry

- ella es Hermione , la melliza de Draco , estudio en Beauxbatons . Según mis criterios , adora a su hermano , por que según ella vino para estar cerca de el . Y al parecer tiene un gran éxito con los chicos- dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano

- no me digas- dijo sarcásticamente Harry

- ella era la chica que vi en el Terminal ... te lo dije Harry era bonita- puntualizo Ron

- pero es una Malfoy y eso le quita todo ...- Harry no decía esto muy convencido

-no lo parece , yo le dije mi apellido , y no me dijo traidora , ni las estupideces que dice draco - ,musito Ginny

* * *

**_la escoria_**

- **HERMIONE MALFOY** -decía la voz de subdirectora a toda potencia, para ser escuchada en todo el comedor.

Hermione se paro de su asiento , el cual estaba al costado de su hermano , camino unos pasos , haciendo bailar a su cabello y haciendo que su falta girara en su entorno , lo que por cierto arranco aplausos entre todos los varones y algunos murmullos , al saber de la existencia de un nuevo Malfoy. Hermione se sentó en la silla , delante de todo el comedor , y la subdirectora tras mirarla sin expresión , le coloco el sombrero seleccionador .Todo el mundo estaba impaciente .. Especialmente los jóvenes pubertos .. Aunque casi todos ya escuchaban el "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!". El sombrero parecía estar hablando con la joven

- veo que estas impaciente por comenzar - dijo el sombrero - me gustaría estar en la misma casa que mi hermano .. Murmuro ella . - pero tu y tu hermano no comparten las miasmas virtudes- dijo el sombrero - si no quieres .. Entonces pon donde mas me convenga..- dijo ella -eres inteligente , eres justa , imparcial ... creo que se donde ponerte- GRYFFINDOR!!

hubo un silencio mortífero en todo el comedor, pero después de unos segundos casi toda la mesa se paro para vitorear a Hermione .No había que ser un súper dotado para notar que todos los parados eran hombres y las chicas estaban sumidas en murmullos y otras tan solo la miraban con envidia , por otro lado en la mesa del hermano de Hermione miraba a Potter y a Weasley con la mandíbula apretada , mientras que sus compañeros de la misma casa murmuraban" Es la primera vez en cientos de años , que un Malfoy esta en Gryffindor"

Con suavidad , camino hasta la mesa de Gryffindor , hasta sentarse al costado de Harry .

- puedes creer .. La escoria Malfoy en Gryffindor , supongo que acá también encontrare a gusanos rastreros... que Bajo ha caído un Malfoy – decía Hermione disimuladamente al oído de Harry sin que los demás se dieran cuenta y provocando al muchacho serios trastornos de color.

* * *

**hablo yo:**

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy , pronto actualizare , solo si sigo recibiendo ese incentivo que son los reviews , no mentira solo me conformo con saber que hayan leído mi historia , pero si dejan comentarios mejor ... . En el siguiente capitulo las cosas para Harry se tornaran insoportables ,al ver que la Malfoy .. Esta descuadrando su mundo y manchando su reputación ¿por fin Hermione le dirá en que constara su venganza? . También Zabinni conocerá a Hermione jejejeje... y sabremos por que Draco ocultaba a todo el mundo que tenía una hermana_.

**Bys cuídense**

**y muchas gracias : a todos!!**

**Urgente : disculpen las faltas ortográficas , haré lo posible de vencer ala dislexia.**


	3. capitulo 3

**Toda una Malfoy**

**Antes que nada ¡Muchas, pero , muchas gracias!**

**_Advertencia: El siguiente fic , es de un universo alterno . Voldemort , murió (en serio ) en el incidente del Valle de Godric. Donde pierden la vida los padres de Harry . Este fic contiene en algunos segmentos escenas no aptas para personas susceptibles. Y por ultimo los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling ._**

**_mil gracias por existir ala pagina : el diccionario_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Libreta_**

La taza de te estaba fría , tan fría como su cama , no se había levantado por temor a que su marido pudiera despertar de nuevo había dormido mal toda la noche , desde que se entero que" el orgullo Malfoy había quedado en Gryfiindor" , no podía negar ala sangre aquella pequeña era igual que su madre .

-todavía me imagino a los Zabinni murmurando , sobre el primer Malfoy en Gryffindor- murmuro su esposo que ya estaba despierto

- no te preocupes Lucius, nosotros sabemos que ella no es una Malfoy- respondió suavemente cissy , no percatándose en gran error que había dicho

**- ELLA ES UNA MALFOY , POR EXECELENCIA , SE LO GANO …DRACO NUNCA FUE MOTIVO DE PREMIASIONES EN EL MINISTERIO, HERMIONE FUE LA UNICA QUE ME APOLLO EN LA TESTIFICACION DE LOS BIENES BLACK!**

**-**Lucius … ella no es una Malfoy ni siquiera una Black , simplemente es mi ahijada , la quiero ,tu la quieres ,pero ella no es tu hija , no estoy en contra de que profeses tu aprecio hacia ella, simplemente me gustaría que alabases a Draco de la misma manera que lo haces con Hermione –murmuro la mujer suavemente al oído de su marido

- en cuanto Draco se lo gane , claro que le mostrare aprecio-inquirió Lucius

- me parece tan extraño , hace catorce años dijiste que ella nunca seria una Malfoy-respondió la mujer

- ella es toda una Malfoy, no importa que no haya quedado en nuestra casa , lo importante es que siga llevando el apellido con la elegancia que siempre lo ha llevado – esta vez Lucius estaba mas sereno .

-No me quiero imaginar el día que ella se entere de la verdad- musito Narcisa

- ese día llegara , pero estoy seguro que entenderá nuestra posición . ella es una Malfoy , una sangre pura, ella es inteligente , cuando este en Hogwarts se dará cuenta de que no es una Malfoy del todo … especialmente por su Aspecto , su belleza es rara ,no tardara en descubrirlo, estoy casi seguro que en Hogwarts se dará cuenta de su procedencia- decía Lucius saliendo de la cama

- y si eso pasa , .. Hermione puede cambiar con nosotros … ella es mi hija- susurro Narcisa

-pero quien te entiende mujer! Hace poco me dijiste que no es una Malfoy y ahora me dices que es tu hija-

-yo la crié , por eso es nuestra hija . No me imagino si nos rechaza- la voz de Narcisa se notaba preocupada ,como si se acabara de dar cuenta de una verdad atroz

- es lo que te acabo de decir .. Pero ya tengo algo en la mente para que ella siga siendo una Malfoy …- murmuro Lucius curvando una sonrisa en su rostro

**

* * *

**

_**Solución**_

Nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir tan molesto , nunca ni siquiera el recuerdo de Voldemort , al cual por cierto lo único que le producía era un asco indescriptible y del cual preferiría olvidarse . Pero el punto era que nunca se había sentido así tan encolerizado , fastiado .¿como se atrevía aquella chica a dejarlo así? Era increíble . El popular Potter estaba siendo desplazado por una Malfoy ¡no¡no lo podía permitir!. Pero sin duda lo que mas le molestaba era que le gustaba ¿ como puede ser que me tenga así¿ como se atreve a ser tan bonita? . Tan solo había pasado dos días desde que aquella chica llego y todo Hogwart estaba tras sus pisadas hasta las chicas de su club de fans estaban al pendiente de ella , dado que era el chisme del año . Draco Malfoy nunca había hablado de una hermana , el solo se había enterado unos días antes que el resto . No era gran cosa . pero cuando la vio por primera vez toda mojada por su culpa, con la blusa translucida supo que estaba hipnotizado por las curvas de su cabello y digámoslo también de su cuerpo , no podía negarse al placer de verla vulnerable y empapadas sin duda hasta merlín caería rendido a darle culto.

- Hola Harry. ¿Ya bajo?- decía un Ron inquieto , Ron aparecer estaba trastornado por la noticia que Hermione era una Malfoy , el día anterior , había ido con pijama al comedor solo para verla comer . Lo que de cierto modo no fue tan extraño . Por que en la mesa de Huffepuff había un grupo de cinco muchachos que habían hecho lo mismo .

- no ,la he visto . No entiendo por que tanto alboroto. Es una Malfoy ¿no te acuerdas ?Tu padre casi pierde el empleo por Lucius Malfoy y tu dándole culto a su hija! - estaba asqueado

- lo se Harry, lo se , pero créeme no me importa . Ella es como una vela - decía Ronald cayendo a la silla junto a el , para disponerse a desayunar

- y sabes que es lo más estúpido , que ningún chico se le a dignado a hablar a la cara - decía Harry mientras jugaba con su plato de avena

- supongo por que ella es una Malfoy . Draco estuvo amenazando a los de su casa . No quiere que nadie se le acerque . Me entere que mando a Philip Grand a la enfermería por que le dijo "hola" a Hermione - decía Ron antes de devorar un pastel de acelga que apareció en la mesa

- Draco es un idota , pero si tanto le molesta que se acerquen a su hermana ...- una sonrisa le invadió el rostro . Claro era la excusa perfecta , para hablarle a Hermione .. Sacarle canas verdes a el . Pero aun quedaba el asunto de la venganza de Hermione . No se podía confiar. Ron miro a Harry detenidamente al parecer habían tenido la misma idea pero cuando Harry estaba dispuesto a hablar Ron estallo en risa.

-JAJAJA... Harry .. Ni lo pienses ... medio Hogwart se podría en tu contra , tan solo si le rompes un pelo a ella . Serias detestado , ella no es como su hermano .- decía Ron mirando a harry. Por más que suplan diera resultado Ron tenia razón .

**

* * *

**

_**A las del castillo , cerca de la cabaña...**_

- Como vera , en realidad no se si soy un veela , pero a veces pienso que si- sonrió Hermione mostrando la calidad del dentífrico que usa.

-en verdad lamento que Fang , te haya lamido hasta la cara- decía un semi-gigante muy avergonzado

- no se preocupé , no le mentiré que me dio un poco de miedo , pero después me gusto mucho el perro , mi padre no me deja tener muchos animales .siempre me gustaron los perros - decía Hermione mientras le rascaba la panza a Fang quien se había dado vuelta en el suelo tan solo para que Hermione le haga cariños

- yo también pensé que eras Veela , cuando te bien los carruajes . Hasta unos niños de primer año me preguntaron eso - sonrió Hagrid al ver que la muchacha no se intimidaba por su apariencia

- mi madre me contó que mi bisabuela materna era muy bonita , y eso era por que cada dos generaciones se daba el ciclo esencia vela .- sonrió Hermione

- hace unos años conocía Fleur Delacour. Ella vino por el torneo de los tres magos- musito Hagrid

- si yo también estuve en Beauxbatons , la conocía , en realidad ella si era lo que se dice una Veela . No la conocí mucho pero por lo que me contó una amiga se va a casar.

-si , con un amigo mió , con Bill weasley . Es un gran chico - se refirió Hagrid con honestidad

- ya veo ¿Bill Weasley es el hermano de Ginny y de Ron?- pregunto con naturalidad Hermione , mientras Fano saltaba alrededor de ella .

- si , los Weasley son una familia bastante numerosa : están los señores Weasley : Athur y Molly . ello tienen siete hijos : Bill , Charlie , Percy , los gemelos que son Fred y George , Ron y Ginny. por cierto Ginny es la única mujer en varias generaciones.- decía Hagrid sonriéndole a la joven que lo veía detenidamente

- valla usted , parecer conocerlos bien -decía Hermione sonriéndole , había percibido mucha confianza para con ella . y tan solo lo conocía de hace unos minutos

- si , son muy gentiles , pero yo con quien mas hablo son con Ginny y ron , Ah y Charlie, el trabaja con dragones , y como veras a mi me encantan todas las criaturas - dijo Hagrid

-¿Dragones?-decía Hermione entusiasmada - la primera vez que vi. uno me desmaye de la impresión! - estaba emocionada - mi padre me prohibió que vuelva a ir a las Praderas Wood sola , pero siempre que podía me escapaba para pasarla junto a un _Vipertooth Peruano_ , vegetariano - decía Hermione con elocuencia

- Ya veo que te va a gustar mi clase - decía Hagrid sonriendo - mi nombre es Rebus Hagrid y seré tu profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas.

- mi nombre es Hermione Malfoy , y soy de sexto año- dijo Hermione tendiéndole la mano , solo para que Hagrid , cayera de la impresión.

-lo siento , me tropecé - disimulo Hagrid ahora Fang estaba que le lamía la cara a Hagrid

- no se preocupe- decía Hermione entre sonrisas . al ver que el perro parecía una pulga al costado de su dueño

- me impresionaste , veras conmigo los Mal...

- no se preocupe , se lo que paso con el Hipogrifo, mi Hermano en un tanto torpe con los animales , no les sabe dar su espacio , lamento mucho el destino del Hipogrifo . conozco a mi hermano y no es lo que se dice una santa paloma - murmuro Hermione avergonzada. y esta vez ahora si Hagrid iba a ser hospitalizado " como es posible que aquella muchacha sea una Malfoy , tan educada ,linda e comprensiva" " bueno lo que no sabe es que Sirius se llevo a Buckbeak "

- huy a esta hora , no voy a llegar al desayuno , hasta las tres !- decía Hermione mientras corría al castillo

**

* * *

**

**¡cuidado! Veela en las mazmorras**

La primera clase era pociones y ahí por fin ,podía ver a su hermana , no la había visto el día anterior , por que estaba en la oficina de Mcgonagall cumpliendo el castigo que le habían asignado por mandar a un alumno a la enfermería y esta vez Snape estaría para ayudarlo ,do que Snape estaba como director en Durmstrangs y pero por otro lado el agraviado había estado vomitando toda la mañana. Pero quien el mandaba a ese chico acercarse a su hermana .¡ nadie podía! . corrió rápidamente a las mazmorras esperando ver a Snape como lo hizo en cuarto , pero esta vez , como lo había predicho Snape , Slughorn iba a ser el maestro de pociones .

**-Hermione-** grito Draco al ver la figura de su hermana , sentada en una mesa acostado de Longbottom. Pero su hermana al parecer lo ignoraba

**-_ La Amortentia , tiene un brillo de nácar y el vapor se eleva en forma de espirales..-_** al parecer Hermione estaba haciendo un intento enorme por ignorarlo , pero la voz de su hermano perforaba la habitación - creo que tu hermano de llama - le cortaba Neville a Hermione educadamente .Neville era el único muchacho en Todo Gryfiindor que no temblaba cuando ella le hablaba , mas bien era un tipo seguro y cordial , totalmente abierto por algo llevaba la insignia de prefecto. Aunque de cierto modo los dos se trataban como si se conocieran desde primer año.

-¿por que no me haces caso?- preguntaba Draco desesperado al ver que a pesar que Longbottom le advertía de su presencia ella no se dignaba a verle .

-Hermione!- grito Draco haciendo que algunas miradas curiosas los vieran

**-** tu ¿como te atreves a dirigirte a mi de esa forma?- murmuro Hermione poniendo sus ojos en contacto con los de su hermano

-¿que te pasa?- pregunto Draco atemorizado , su hermana no le hablaba si desde la vez que corto la cabeza de sus muñecas para remplazarla por la de Troles

- Mandaste a la enfermería a un chico de quinto ,solo por que me dijo hola- decía Hermione con el dejo propio de un Malfoy entrando ala histeria

-¿que quería que te siguiera comiendo con la mirada?- farfullo Draco importándole poco que los Ravenclaws los mirarán expectantes

-mira quien habla... Sabes que anda tu y tu existencia a otro lado , mas tarde voy a tu sala común , me debes bastantes explicaciones - puntualizo Hermione , mirando fijamente a su hermano , casi era como una orden ala que Draco acato como si la hubiera dicho su propio padre. Camino hasta su mesa , todavía Blais no llegaba . poso nuevamente su mirada en la figura de su hermana . Era hermosa , no lo podía dejar de tener presente , no se parecía a nadie de la familia , físicamente hablando , aunque por su cierta rebeldía hacia la sangre , cosa que solo pude ser apreciada por el , podría parecerse a su tía Andromeda o a Sirus Black.

**-**Buenos Días clase** -**decía un señor de edad avanzada, algo bajo de estatura y con un bigote muy gracioso -Hoy aprenderemos** la tercera ley de Golpalott.** ¿alguien sabe de que se trata?. la mano de Hermione se imponía en las mazmorras , pero antes de que Slughorn le diera la palabra Zabbini aprecio todo andrajoso .

- pase joven ,¿ pero por que se le ha hecho tarde?- inquirió el profesor amablemente

**-** un escreguto me ataco , señor- decía Zabbini un tanto confundido - bueno pase, joven pase. no podemos quitarle las minutos de sabiduría a sus compañeros - decía Slughorn inociente por escuchar a Hermione

- bueno , usted levanto la mano - dijo Slug refiriéndose a Hermione

**- "_El antídoto para un veneno mezclado de X componentes será igual a la suma de los antídotos para cada uno de los componentes separados_"-** decía Hermione con naturalidad . Zabinni se quedo mirándola , un buen rato , ni siquiera se había sentado en su mesa.

- excelente trabajo ¿señorita?- pregunto Slughorn

-Hermione Malfoy , profesor- susurro ella sonriendo – ohh ..seguro eres la nieta de Abraxas Malfoy- sonrió Slughorn al ver lo bonito que era la joven - precisamente - respondió ella con otra sonrisa

- Diez puntos para Gryfindor!-murmuró el profesor y percatándose que Zabinni todavía estaba perplejo por la belleza de la joven , aunque se podía distinguir entre los matices de su sonrisa cierto asombro

- se puede saber por que no se ha sentado?-pregunto el señor regordete de túnica verde , pero Zabinni seguía mirando a Hermione como si viera a algún santo a punto de hacer un milagro.

- veo que también se ha fijado que la señorita es una veela - murmuro sonriente el profesor al ver la cara de estúpido que traía Zabbinni .¡ pero ahora siéntese!- zabbini corrió a su asiento acostado de Draco mientras este le mandaba miradas asesinas .

Por otro lado Harry Y Ron miraban a Hermione desde atrás , ella había estado conversando de los más joviales con Neville cuando se percataron de todo . tenia sentido Hermione era una Veela y no había que ser un erudito para darse cuenta , que aquella belleza no era normal

**-**viste la cara de tonto que puso - se rió ron mientras se tapaba la boca

- eso no ha sido nada , de ti pende un hilo de baba y te pones colorado - respondió Harry mientras observaba disimuladamente a Chica .

- y que me dices de ti , tu también pareces tonto cuando la vez . ¿ o me vas a decir que por que es una Malfoy no te gusta?

- Pues si , no me atrae.. ella es una chica ,una de tantas como las del **T.A.H ( Te Amamos Harry)-** decía Harry rojo de la impotencia

- con la diferencia que ella no te hace caso , no de la manera que quieres...-susurro Ron

- siguiendo con la clase vamos a refrescar la memoria ¿alguien me dice que hace la poción de los muertos? -pregunto Slughorn , Hermione nuevamente levanto la mano ,pero fue Harry quien fue mas rápido

- dígame señor Potter- Slughorn parecía extasiado

**-es muy sencillo-** decía con arrogancia mirando a Hermione **-Provoca a alguien caer en un profundo sueño ,El remedio parece ser la poción Wiggenweld , ya sabe del caso del joven mago se cubrió los labios con poción Wiggenweld para besar a una princesa que tenía en su sangre el Filtro de los Muertos. -** termino Harry retando con la mirada a joven

**-** muy bien , señor Potter , veinte punto para su casa- Slug . Si, era un Hecho esta feliz.- otra pregunta **¿**por que el **Veritaserum **no es tan efectivo , a pesar de ser la mejor poción para decir la verdad?

**- El Veritaserum funciona a la perfección sobre quienes no sospechan, son vulnerables o carecen de suficientes habilidades para protegerse contra ella. Es por eso que en ciertos casos no se puede fiar de esta dado que el acusado puedo valerse de ciertos artificios , para el resultado de esta poción solo es suficiente tres gotas de esta poción -** Hermione simplemente hablo en voz alta , devolviendo la mirada retadora de Harry

- esta casa me sorprende , cincuenta puntos !en camino- parecía que Slughorn estuviera saltando de felicidad , como si el fuera un niño en navidad y viendo a Papa Noel.

- bueno agrúpense de tres! que quiero ver como me traducen **la Ley de Golpalott** en un poción x , señorita Malfoy usted trabaje con el señor Potter y el Joven Zabbini .- de repente sonó el timbre.

- bueno clase , me presentan la solución de las pociones para la siguiente clase , en estos momentos tengo una reunión , con permiso- decía Slughorn

- pero todavía ,nos queda clase con usted , señor.- Ron disimulaba su alegría

-entiendo su entusiasmo señor Rupert , pero otra obligaciones me llaman , hora libre para ustedes - decía el señor regordete mientras desaparecía de las mazmorras

- ¿Rupert? Hasta ahora no sabe ni siquiera mi nombre- decía Ron mientras se daba golpes en el escritorio

- será por que no sobresales -decía una voz en su nuca que rápidamente reconoció volteo la cabeza y ahí estaba ella sonriéndole - Weasley necesito un favor tuyo- murmuro la Malfoy , haciendo que Harry y Draco sintieran una electricidad por todo el cuerpo , especialmente en el estomago

**

* * *

- ¡que favor quería!-** gritaba Harry en medio del pasillo, tenía una expresión furibunda , los puños apretados la mandíbula en colapso , se podría decir que parecía otra persona. Sin embargo su mejor amigo lo ignoraba completamente dado que bailaba y cantaba **New York , New York**

**- ¿NO ME VAS A CONTESTAR?-** seguía gritando Harry a su amigo , esta vez el pelirrojo , había estado bailando con una niña de primero , la cual no dejaba de reír , al ver pelirrojo . - mira Ronald mi paciencia tiene un limite - preguntaba Harry con otro tono de voz , estaba irreconocible .Pero Ron seguía bailando

se quedo callado un minuto , pero Ron seguía sonriente y cantando rumbo a la última clase , todo el día había estado cantando , en transformaciones, en advininacion y ahora rumbo a D.C.A.O. y todo desde que Hermione Malfoy había hablado con el en privado , "¿pero de que diablos hablaron?". Fue un relámpago de idea lo que le aviso

**-POR MERLIN!!UNA MANADA DE ARAÑAS!!-** gritaba harry imitando la voz de Ron cuando lo escuchaba hablar entre pesadillas , pero nada , el muchacho seguía cantando- **aqua!!-** murmuró harry cayendo sobre Ron un chorro de agua

**-¿**por que lo hiciste?, que no sabes llamar- decía Ron en voz alta sacudiendo la cabeza, -- te estaba preguntando de que hablaron tu y Malfoy- repuso Harry recuperando la cordura

- Malfoy, yo no hable con Malfoy - susurro ron

- no te hagas , que vi. como Hermione te llamaba después de pociones - repuso Harry caminado junto a ron rumbo alas clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

-ah! hable con Hermione... si , si , si . me dijo de que - ron exhalo profundamente - que le gustaría saber sobre Charlie por que a ella le gustan Los dragones y me pido que le dijera en que trabajaba el , ya sabes su dirección , y esas cosas- ron parecía un completo pelmazo - le dije que le entregaría la dirección mas tarde.

- ah, era eso ... - dijo Harry sonriendo

- al parecer ya conoció a Hagrid y pregunto sobre mi familia y el le contó de Charlie y los dragones...- decía ron recuperando su tono habitual de voz

- lo que significa que se ha hecho muy amiga de Ginny o simple curiosidad - repuso Harry

- o de lo contrario estaba preguntando por mi y se desvió del tema - persiguió Ron

- sigue soñando Ron - decía una voz detrás de ellos

**- Neville!-** dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

-Hermione es fuera de otro mundo , no creo que esta interesada en ti - repuso Neville caminando con los Dos

- tu que sabes , a ti lo único que te importa son las plantas, me temo que no entiendes alas mujeres y mucho menos a una veela como ella - soltó Ron sin miramientos

-ja, soy su amigo , al menos eso según ella , dice que no tolera a Lavander ni a Parvati , por eso se va conmigo y con Ginny , pero como ella no esta en nuestro año ..- Nevile hablaba serio y mirando su cuaderno - Aparte de eso , ella no es como su Hermano si alguien le gusta seguro que lo haría de conocimiento - seguía Neville entumecido en su cuaderno

- Y se supone que sabes eso en tres días de conocerla - dijo sarcásticamente Harry , esta vez Neville se puso colorado

-ustedes se acuerdan de mi amiga por correspondencia -musito Neville ahora mirando a Harry

- si - contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

**-** es ella, no sabia que era un Malfoy hasta cuando llego a Hogwarts, sabia que se llamaba Hermione , pero nos escribíamos con seudónimos .. ella era quien me ayudaba con pociones en tercero y cuarto -murmuro Neville

- pretendes que te creamos semejante cosa-decía Ron entre risas y entrando por el marco de la puerta

-Nev, Nev!!-gritaba una chica dentro del salón , callando por completo a Ron y a los pensamientos de Harry

- ya voy Hermione- decía Neville mientras miraba a Ron y Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

- que haces hablando con ellos , cuando yo estaba perdida en medio de los pasillos- murmuró molesta la muchacha, traía su cabello recogido en una coleta lo que dejaba ver su cuello delgado .La clase aun no había comenzado y el profesor todavía no hacia su aparición , tan solo había un perro delante de la clase mirando atentamente los movimientos de los alumnos

-ya debería comenzar la clase -murmuro Neville al oído de Hermione con inocencia, lo que ciertamente genero en Harry las ansias de ver a Neville a ochenta metros bajo el suelo.

- que ni te vea Parvati , por que sino me hace otro show como el de ayer en la tarde -murmura Hermione , haciéndole recordar lo sucedido en la hora del almuerzo

_**----------------------+-----flash back---+------------------------------**_

_-.Nunca pensé que Hogwarts fuera tan grande- diecia Hermione mientras caminaba tranquilamente con Neville por las orillas del lago , era la hora de almuerzo y al parecer los dos tenían hambre , pero el comedor estaba lleno y estaban esperando a que se desocupara_

_- ¿no habías leído toda historia Hogwart ?-decía Neville ayudando a Hermione a que saltara una raíz sobresaliente_

_- pues una cosa es verlo y otra es leerlo . A mi siempre me gusto leer , pero siento que ahora me falta la practica ¿tu sabes?- dijo Hermione saltando entre los arbustos para no matar honguitos_

_- si ¿por que no me dijiste que eras una Malfoy?- pregunto Neville inquieto_

_- bueno , tu tampoco me dijiste tu apellido , lo deduje por mi padre . Aparte la fotografía de tus padres siempre sale en el Profeta. te debes de sentir orgulloso de que tus padres sean Aurores tan reconocidos ,- decía Hermione sonriendo abiertamente_

_- si , me enorgullezco de ellos y de mi abuelo , pero me gustaría que tuvieran más tiempo conmigo -respondió Neville ,los dos se habían quedado mirando con algo de risa ._

_**-¡¡OYE TU, SI, TU!!-** era la voz de una chica que Hermione no reconocía_

_**- QUE TE CREES LA DUEÑA DE HOGWART POR SER MALFOY!, TU AQUI ERES UNA MAS , NO PUEDES ESTAR ENGATUSANDO A MUCHACHOS BUENOS COMO NEVILLE-** la chica era morena de cabello largo negro , tenia el ceño fruncido y la mirada devastadora_

_-no es lo que tu piensas - respondió con miedo Neville_

_**- COMO QUE NO , SI LOS VEO ALAS ORILLAS DEL LAGO , SONRIENDO COMO TONTOS-** visiblemente estaba celosa lo que de cierto modo le causo mucha gracia Hermione._

_-Parvati tranquilízate yo y Hermione , somos amigos desde tercero... somos amigos por correspondencia - murmuró Neville acercándose ala muchacha celosa que ahora estaba totalmente roja_

_- ¡así que eres tu la popular Parvati!, pero sin Neville me dijo que no era reciproco - decía Hermione curvando una sonrisa_

_**----------------------fin del flash back------------------------------------**_

_E_L perro había desaparecido del salón , no sin antes ladrarlo lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de los estudiantes que siguieron con la mirada al animal , que se iba detrás de la puerta.

Se podría calificar de extraño, aquél pasaje que acababa de presenciar Draco , su Hermione , mejor dicho su hermana , estaba cuchichiando demasiado con ese chico Gordo y repulsivo apellidado Longbottom**." Solo me da asco de emparentar con ese""un momento por que Hermione esta sonriendo , acaso mi hermana tiene malos gustos ,no malos gustos serian la comadreja y cara rajada" "¡un momento Hermione es grupo con Potter!"**

La sangre se estaba viniendo a ala cabeza , desde que estaba su hermana en Hogwarts no tenia sosiego , todo el día estaba tras ella , o mejor dicho tras sus pretendientes. No había dejado que nadie se le acercara menos Crabe y Goyle aun no era tiempo para decirle a su hermana por que no le había contado a nadie de su existencia.

-Buenos días- decía una voz que alejaba de sus pensamientos a Draco – Soy Sirius Black y soy su profesor de d.c.a.o . – Hermione estaba mirando sorprendida a Sirius su Tía Andromeda a la cual visitaba secretamente junto a su madre le había dicho que Sirius era quien cuidaba de Potter , era como su padre, También le había contado que era su tío y que profesaba una gran belleza aunque muy distinta ala suya

- aquí no va haber ninguna preferencia – decía Sirius mientras entregaba unos pergaminos a los estudiantes y miraba considerablemente a Harry quien estaba sonriendo al ver la expresión de Ron. Una muchachita levanto la mano

-disculpe , va a trabajar con teoría como lo hizo el ciclo pasado el profesor Snape

-pues Merlín los libre de tener a un profesor como Snape de nuevo , yo soy de lo bueno lo mejor .Ustedes no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero creo que Snape es algo quisquilloso en los encantamientos , creo que estará mejor lejos bien lejos de Hogwarts- la sonrisa de Sirius era incomparable , y la respuesta de sus alumnos no se hizo esperar al parecer , los rostros de los jóvenes dejaron de estar tensionados

-muy bien y ya respondiendo a tu pregunta ,mi clase es experimental. Agrúpense de a dos , van a tener un duelo , preferiblemente que sea de sexos opuestos este tipo de encantamientos se realiza con personas opue…- Sirus quería seguir hablando pero medio salón tenia la mano levantada. – dígame señor Potter al verlo todo impaciente

- me preguntaba si mi pareja podría ser la señorita Malfoy – dijo esta vez mirando inquisidoramente a la muchacha que no para de reír , no tenia una expresión de combate , ni siquiera era su usual mirada competitiva , solo reía y ahora lo hacia en voz alta como si hubiera escuchado un chiste.

-no veo ningún inconveniente ¿ y usted señorita Malfoy? -mirando por primera vez a Hermione , al parecer la reconoció por su sonrisa… el tenia una impresión de la verdadera identidad de la chica , ella no podía ser una malfoy- por mi no hay ningún problema profesor- respondió Hermione dejando a Draco con la mano en el aire.

- alguien mas quiere decirme su pareja- pero todos bajaron la mano – veo que usted impresiona – sugirió Sirius a la Joven y atino a decir – es de familia- mirando a Sirius con familiaridad

**

* * *

**

**serpientes**

La sala común de Slytherin no era precisamente signo de humildad … Era la sala común mas elegante de todo Hogwarts , inclusive mas que la recepción de profesores. Poso su mirada aun retrato colgado encima de Chimenea , llevaba casi cinco minutos en esos sillones y ya se quería ir , la gente la miraba como si ella fuera un espectáculo , las chicas cuchicheaban descaradamente a su costado y los chicos la miraban de pies a cabeza , claro que ocultando su interés ..por miedo a perder elegancia.

-Es una pena que nos halla tocado con Potter , aunque no parezca ese cara rajada es bueno en Pociones , debes detestarlo y no te culpamos-Zabinni hablaba como una vieja chismosa , Hermione ya no lo soportaba mas , su voz estaba atravesada en su cabeza – aunque nos sorprendió mucho que hayas quedado en Gryffindor , sinceramente una pena , aquí te hubieras sentido como en tu casa- decía Zabinni atosigando ala muchacha

- dices que Draco ya esta por venir- pregunto nuevamente Hermione quien estaba ansiosa por salir de ese subterráneo, de tan solo imaginar que estaba debajo del lago le daba impresión.

-pues no se sabe , estaba con Crabe y Goyle- dijo Zabinni con sencillez

-¿Goyle?¿Crabe, te refieres a los casi - semi-gigantes , a los que parecen gemelos- Hermione ahora parecía estar comprendiendo todo

- si¿los conoces…?- pregunto Zabinni interesado

- conocerlos… ja, esos me deben muchas , Draco me dijo que estaban en Durmstrangs su mirada cambio rápidamente ahora entendía por que Draco no le había contado a nadie de su existencia..

_**---------------------------((---Flash---Back---))------------------------ **_

_-¡¡Y USTEDES QUIEN SE CREEN PARA ESTAR , MANDANDO A MI HERMANO DE ESA MANERA!-tenia solo ocho años , pero eso no le impedía defender a su hermano , de esos monos , que por una extraña obra de la naturaleza eran mas bien niños. _

_- ¡¡este es nuestro Club y aquí mandamos nosotros y si no les parece lárguense!!- esta vez el gordo mas gordo hablo , tenia las manos en forma de puño , no se intimidaba por la voz de la niña _

_- así , es su club.. y tienen una asociación que se limita a Crabe , Goyle y Malfoy , (todos hijos),no me hagan enojar , que se pueden lamentar por el resto de su vida , mi Hermano va a ser el líder o me dejo de llamar Hermione- gritaba la digna hija de Lucius Malfoy _

_- que puedes hacer tu, matarnos de un golpe con tus muñecas- dijo Crabe sonriendo y burlándose de Hermione ,Draco al parecer no estaba presente. _

_-Hermione cerro los ojos fuertemente , no estaba en plena conciencia de lo que hacia , pero simplemente lo hacia , los monos , mejor dicho Crabe y Goyle estaban dando vueltas en el aire y gritando como niñitas – según la definición de niñitas que le quiso dar Crabe al comportamiento de Draco. _

_- déjanos , déjanos , esta bien , tu ganas , tu ganas- decían llorando los niños _

_-HERMIONE ¡! QUE HACES ..!! SUELTALOS – esta vez Draco había llegado con lo encomendado las plantas para hacer que la barba de su tutor crecieran .. _

_Pero Hermione los seguía manteniendo en el aire. _

_-Prometen , o mas bien Juran que van a tratar bien a mi hermano _

_-si ,es palabra nuestra palabra –decía Goyle _

_- su palabra vale lo mismo que su baba , lo digo en forma de pacto , si es que ustedes no respetan a mi hermano , les juro por Merlín que mi venganza será peor que las de los encapuchados( mortifagos), no tendrán sosiego … y mi palabra es ley- decía Hermione _

_- si lo juramos – respondieron los dos al unis**ón **_

_**-----------((--fin del Flash Back--))-------- **_

**_- ¡_Hermione! -** Crabe estaba en shock de tan solo mirar a su casi diosa , Hermione se había convertido , en la adoración de Goyle y Crabe desde el momento que los amenazo , aparecer se había convertido en una especie de Sempai .Inclusive le tenían mas respeto a Hermione que a Draco .

**-** ya los estaba esperando . ya entiendo por que Draco no hablo de mi en Hogwarts , ustedes le pidieron que no dijera nada .. por su ritual ..Ya les he dicho que soy solo Hermione , la niña que casi los mata .. solamente eso – decía Hermione abrazando a los dos gorilas .

- por favor Hermione , enfrente de todos no .. tantos años guardando el pasaje vergonzoso , -decía Goyle en murmullos para que Zabinni que miraba expectante no los oyera.

- vamos muchachos ..se que es su reputación ,pero vale yo no sabia que si decía esas palabras ustedes .. ya saben- decía Hermione sonriendo

- quedar al pendiente de ti … si sabemos , no sabíamos que al perdonarnos la vida , te serviríamos , Draco nos dijo que aquí nadie lo sabría… y por eso oculto el pasaje. Draco ha sido generoso , no le tenemos miedo , simplemente lo respetamos- decía casi en silencio Goyle

- si bueno en parte me siento extraña – murmuro Hermione sentándose – ¿Dónde esta Draco?

- Aquí- decía Draco detrás de Crabe , al parecer estaba sonriendo .

- Bueno a eso le llamo una buena explicación , estas perdonado , por ese lado , pero aun sigues amarga por que mandaste a un chico a la enfermería – dijo hermione sonriendo

- Va , no entiendo nada – decía frustrado Zabinni

- No te preocupes , no entenderás nada, y mas vale que saques esa foto de tu habitación de tu cuarto si no quieres que mañana sigas llegando tarde- dijo Draco , lo mas cínico posible

- Así que fuiste tu, tu me pusiste esa bestia en la habitación , yo te voy a …..- Zabinni lo miraba furibundo -No , me digas que ..-Hermione miro horrorizada a su hermano , inmediatamente se fijo en el rostro de Blais que llevaba una gasa cerca al oído , cuidadosamente hermione lo reviso , sujeto con una mano su oído y con la otra acariciaba la hematoma que se asomaba por el cuello del muchacho-…. a agradecer – termino Zabinni pareciendo estar en las nubes

- Ya deja a ese que lo que tiene es calentura pero de otro tipo- dijo sacándole la mano a su hermana de la cara de Zabinni, pero ya era tarde, el pobre moreno estaba derretido en la alfombrada la sala común .

- Te digo que a veces no pareces mi Hermano , ni siquiera los Weasley se celan tanto , como tu a mi ..- decía Hermione fastidiada

**

* * *

**

despacho

-Lo supe tan solo con mirarla- decía Sirus sonriendo , estaba curando a Harry de las Heridas que Hermione le había dado en su Clase

- quien iba a saber que ella fuera mejor que hermano – decía harry todavía con el ojo morado por acusa de un Hechizo

- si es mejor en todo , inclusive mejor que tu – decía retándolo Sirius ,miraba divertido al ver como había quedado su ahijado , el mismo había elegido a la muchacha , sin saber la calidad de hechizos que sabia la joven

- va!!lo que ella ha tenido es suerte … ya vera que la próxima .. auu! Ahí me duele .. , que la próxima vez ganare – dijo harry serio como palo.

- es mejor que vallas ala enfermería – decía Sirius sin poder controlar su sonrisa

- y que me vea medio mundo … no gracias – musito Harry con ironía

- lo siento harry pero te tienes que ir , tengo que preparar mis clases para mañana- decía Sirus dándole una palmadita a harry en el hombro

- esta bien , adiós y gracias por nada – decía Harry mientras salía por la puerta.

Como era habitual en Sirius saco su maletín de cuero de cocodrilo , saco algunos papeles y una carpeta , dentro de ella tenia todo el árbol genealógico de su familia , Andromeda le había hablado de la cercanía que Narcisa estaba teniendo con ella desde que se caso con Tonsk, y todo el apoyo que le brindo hasta que se el momento que se caso con Malfoy , le había hablado de la pequeña Hermione a manera de comentario , que era algo extraña para ser de la familia sin duda por su peculiar belleza , aquella niña era una veela ella tenia que ser la niña que estaba buscando .

- Aquí tenemos al nuevo profesor!!- decía una voz detrás de el

- Lunático!!- decía Sirius abrazando a su amigo – Hombre, te he dicho que no me llames a si .. dime Remus , profesor Lupin , pero no lunático ya no somos crios – decía Remus sonriendo .

- Vale , Profesor Lunático – sonrió Sirius

- ¿y como estuvo tu día?-pregunto sonriendo y haciendo una mueca como si hubiera escichado habalr a un niño de seis años

- Como me lo imaginé , muy bien .. pero eso no importa Remus, la encontré , estoy seguro que la encontré- decía Sirius

- ¿Cómo que la encontraste , a quién?

- La hija de Annie y Lois … Tus sospechas eran ciertas los Malfoy la tenían

**

* * *

**

**El misterio de la Veela **

**-** y según tu , caeré , a tu venganza – decía Harry a un centímetro de la boca de la joven , estaba demasiado concentrado en los labios de la muchacha para su gusto

- si – respondió ella con naturalidad

- dices que me pondrás lodo en los pantalones enfrente del lago , el día sábado alas cuatro de la tarde – ironizo Harry

- si – puntualizo ella acercándose a Harry mas de lo que se permitía sin ser considerado beso

-y va a ser igual para Ron- pregunto Harry

- el … no es tan importante como tu Potter-respondió la muchacha erizando la piel de Harry , y provocándole extraños colores en el rostro – al menos no en este momento

- dime lo que en verdad quieres .., no creo que te hayas ofrecido a curarme las heridas que tu me causaste sin ninguna doble intención- dijo harry recuperándolo vagamente la conciencia

- me sorprende tu fuerza mental .., tienes razón , tu eres el único que me puede ayudar a descifrar este secreto , tu pudiste vencer al señor oscuro , el único que se podría decir inteligente u audaz..- Harry estaba sorprendido , no se esperaba eso de un Malfoy

- di lo que quieres ¿Por qué confías en mi?- Harry estaba extrañado

- mira Potter , a mi me interesa un reverendo bledo los líos de sangre , los siguió por que amo a mi padre , y confió en ti por que precisamente tu eres mi problema , y quiero saber porque- puntualizo la muchacha , esta vez Harry se había quedado mirando a Hermione en forma de pregunta .

-mira esto – dijo hermione enseñándole una libreta a Harry – ahí esta tu nombre y nombres de mucha gente que no conocía y gente que no conozco : Los Weasley , Macconor's ,Potter , Granger… etc. Solo nombres .

-¿Qué?

-déjame terminar , no solo he venido a Hogwarts para hacer vida social ,quiero ir detrás de esto , eres el único que habla Parsel , y el único que ha podido vencer a Voldemort , o estas conmigo o estas contra mi- puntualizo Hermione.

- esta bien , pero con una condición , mas bien un pacto , no confió en tu palabra- decía Harry apartándose un tanto intrigado de la chica

- que no lo sepa tu hermano , ni mucho menos la gente , eres una Malfoy no me valgo de ti , imagínate si me relacionan contigo , la T.A.H ,me matarían. Un Potter relacionado con la hija de un ex -mortifago – escupió Harry con un tanto de temor por la reacción de la chica

- mira Potter, con mi palabra era suficiente , pero si quieres un pacto , es un pacto . a mi me vale muy poco el peso de mi apellido , yo soy la que hace mi apellido no lo que el apellido me hace . así que no me des cátedras de moral – en efecto la chica estaba ofuscada indirectamente le habían dicho mortifaga y ella no precisamente querría ser considerada otra Bellatrix

- ya me quitaste el buen humor – dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación de menesteres dejando a Harry con la libreta.Harry estab confunddo , aquella chica le habia visto vagando por los jardines trayttando de llegar ala enfermeria y le propuso curar sus heridas .. Una Malfoy nunca aria eso , o almenos los Malfoys que el conocia.

**

* * *

**

_**Hablo yo **_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo , estuvo un poco largo , lo reconozco pero va.. espero que entiendan el fic, Hermione le pide ayuda Harry sobre la libreta de su madre ( claro que no sabe del origen de la libreta). Draco esta celoso de todo el mundo al parecer sufre al saberse hermano de una chica como su hermana, lo que no sabe el , es que su padre trama algo …jojojo Hermione de todos ,modos será una Malfoy . Sirius parece que ya sabe el origen de Hermione .. pero algo lo detendrá .. . En cuanto a Harry no puede ocultar que esa Malfoy lo esta trayendo de un hilo . para el próximo capitulo veremos la venganza de Hermione ( pobre ron y harry) , también veremos como reacciona draco al darse cuanta que esta enamorado de su supuesta Melliza .. y también veremos Ginny en planes con Harry .. aunque este no se de cuenta (plop) _

_**CON RESPECTO ALAS PREGUNTAS AQUI UNA RESPUESTAS **_

_**1. Hermione va a Gryffindor por que no puede negar los genes . **_

_**2.Es un triangulo amoroso , pero con motivo de organización de fic lo puse Hermione –harry , lo cual no significa nada por que es un triangulo… quien sabe ( solo yo) y Hermione se queda con DRACO , O DRACO CON HARRY ( JAJAJA). Ya se enteraran … os prometo , pero conste que es triangulo! **_

_**3.Lucius ama (filialmente hablando ) a Hermione por que todo lo que quería que fuera Draco . asi que le importa muy poco que haya quedado en Gryffindor **_

_**4.James y Lily murieron para salvar a harry ( imagínense que harry se quedo huerfano en el valle Godric ) , no fue entregado a sus tíos , por que se comprobó la inocencia de Sirius y como el es el padrino se quedo con la tutela. **_

_**5. Hermione tiene aprecio a Andromeda , por que su madre le habla de toda su familia incluyendo la situación de los mortigfagos **_

_**6. Los padres de Neville viven y son aurores, pero de todos modo su abuela siempre lo ha criado . Neville ( el de este fic) no es como lo conocemos todo torpe , el es mas seguro de si mismo y con mayor juicio . es casi otra persona. **_

_**7. Remus y Tonks … si tienen un romance . **_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado **_

_**¡¡Y MIL, PERO MILLONES!! DE GRACIAS POR LOS REWIES , OJALA QUE SE LES HAGA HABITO!!! **_


	4. capitulo 4

**_Toda una Malfoy _**

**_Léeme!! _**

**_Lo lamento, se que me he demorado siglos en actualizar , pero se me perdieron mis archivos , y tuve que pasar mis bocetos de nuevo .. y mas la universidad .. el tiempo me era insuficiente!! Lo lamento , espero que le guste el nuevo capitulo_**

_

* * *

_

**_Cuchillo _**

Su forma de escribir, la forma tentativa de mirar sin observar, las pecas en sus mejillas, el ruido de su cabello cuando lo frota en su cabeza, los rizos que se sueltan cuando usa coleta, la sonrisa que se asoma a su rostro cuando ve a un niño, la suavidad de su voz al momento de exhalar, la agilidad de sus manos cuando intenta acariciar. Todo eso era una pesadilla, era una quemadura en su cuerpo, una punzada en el pecho, un dolor de garganta, una fiebre fría .un infierno casi eterno, una estocada ala razón. ¿Acaso la hipocresía iba a ser su mejor amiga ¿Cómo?¿Qué debía hacer?¿Que parámetros debía usar?

La impotencia, era eso, lo que lo tenia sin sueño .Draco froto su cara fuertemente, sus ojos su nariz, la rabia.

-y no sabia que decir,- decía ella , con el tono habitual de inocencia , con su vaga capacidad para mantenerse en la tierra sin decir cosas hermosas - la verdad es que no sabia la respuesta solo dije lo primero que se me cruzaba por la cabeza … "Quimera" atine a decir y…-seguía diciendo ella , mientras sonreía _"es que acaso no se da cuenta_"-y ganamos..pero ya veo que no me estas escuchando – dijo ella atrayendo el rostro de su hermano a su cara

- si te estaba escuchando – repuso totalmente rojo _"que clase de Hermano se sonroja al ver a su hermana_"

-no lo estabas haciendo, te conozco… se que no escuchaste ni siquiera una vocal_-"me conoce… no lo sabe, estoy seguro. silo supiera se iría corriendo "_

-puede que si- atino a decir, su rostro se había tensado desde que reconoció en su hermana la sonrisa perfecta que solía meterse en su cabeza esa noches de involuntaria excitación.

- Debe ser por lo que dijo mi padre, yo se que es un cabezota , pero se y también que te quiere , eres un Malfoy lindo , eres su hijo- repuso ella sujetándole de la mano , estaban frente al lago , lugar solicitado por las parejas en Hogwarts

- Tu también lo eres , eres mas linda que yo – dijo el

- ¿Tú crees? Draco, te amo – repuso ella dejando en diástole al corazón del pobre muchacho una leve sonrisa invadió su rostro "¿me ama?" "palabras, necesito palabras"

- Eres mi hermano te amo por eso-continuo con naturalidad ," he ahí el problema , soy tu hermano mellizo , soy tu hermano ..", Hermione observo de nuevo la tristeza en el rostro de su querido hermano

- Pero no solo por que eres mi hermano , eres digno de respeto , eres mas valiente que yo , eres sereno , inteligente .. yo te amaría de la misma forma que lo hago aunque no fueras mi hermano de sangre – dijo ella abrazándolo contra su voluntad casi nula. "_ el infierno es poco …" "me ama , y yo aquí tratando de odiarla , a ella y su perfuma , quizás lo mejor sea un espacio , un tiempo "_

-¿Ya se te paso?-pregunto ella secando algunas lagrimas que habían estado corriendo por el rostro del blondo

- Si , eres lo máximo hermi- dijo el con toda la mascara que podía inventar

- Sabes que creo que todo se resume a un : Quiero que me quieran ..-dijo ella de la nada

- ¿Qué hablas?-respondió agitado "_dios , que habla"_

- Si , veras .. a veces siento que me falta algo un caricia y abrazo .. tengo la necesidad de sentirme querida , de la forma que habla mama ,un sensación de acidez en el estomago , la taquicardia ..-decía ella "se lo que se siente.."

- Tu diciendo esas cosas , en una semana eres la adoración de Hogwarts ..-repuso Draco – Los Gryffindor te aprecian a pesar que eres una Malfoy , Los Slytherin andan detrás de ti como si fueras muñeca de porcelana o mas bien como si fueras su muñeca de porcelana –Hermione sonrió –los Ravenclaw están impactados por tu habilidades y me refiero a todas y los Hufflepuff se preguntan como semejante belleza puede existir. Repuso Draco

-tu lo has dicho, seré lo que seré , pero nadie me quiere por ser Hermione , solo tu , Neville, Ginny , Pandora ( su amiga del antiguo colegio) y mis papas. Nadie se da cuenta que soy mas que una veela , mas que una pregunta bien contestada , quiero que me respeten- decía ella pensando en alguien en especial , eso lo pudo deducir Draco al ver como sus ojo se iban por encima del lago.

- Aquí te respetan-murmuro el

-Me respetan por que soy una Malfoy no por Hermione – contesto ella apoyándose en el hombro de su seudo-mellizo , su voz era fría e impersonal

-¿Quién ha osado en decirte algo así?-decía Draco parándose , "_tiene que ser Potter el es el único que quiere herirla , pero si le osa ponerle un dedo encima , va a lamentar no haber muerto en las manos de Voldemort"_

-Y tu como sabes que fue alguien , y no yo quien lo pensó - se había sorprendido , era cierto , era Potter quien le había hecho reflexionar sobre el tema , no lo podía negar , Potter se había convertido en su mayor dolor de cabeza , no podía soportar el tenerlo en frente sin querer retarlo.. no soportaba la idea de tener que depender de el en su secreto

-Vez , es alguien , podría jurar que es Potter- repuso el

-No , fui yo –decía ella suavemente esperando que su hermano le creyera , Draco la miro

-Hermione ..

_

* * *

_

**_Comedor popular _**

-el sábado alas cuatro de la tarde enfrente del lago, ella pondrá lodo en mis pantalones –decía Harry mientras reía a gusto con Ron

-¿y no sabes cual va ser mi castigo?-repuso Ronald

- me dijo que mas le interesaba el mío- contesto Harry viendo el rostro envidioso de Ron – eres el único que siente celos , por no ser castigado..-decía Harry mientas aplaudía sus manos contra sus rodillas

- si bueno ella me dijo algo acerca del mío…pero no era gran cosa, me dijo que iba hacer lo mismo que yo le hice. hoy , en el comedor - decía Ron sin mas, al parecer no estaba muy seguro que "La dulzura" como era llamada Hermione por Ron en las noches de desesperación ( noches con clima húmedo)LO Iba a molestar

-¿hoy, justo antes del partido? -pregunto Harry al parecer estaba preocupo por su amigo , conocía a media a Hermione y se atreví a decir que cumpliría su palabra aunque no se sabia como iba a ser la cosa

- pues no me dijo la hora, supongo que si - sentencio sin preocupación Ron mientras saludaba a unas chicas de quinto que lo estaban mirando desde el otro lado de la sala común .

- si no te dijo la hora , supongo que después lo dirá , Malfoy dijo que nos daría todos los detalles y que de todos modos caeríamos...- Harry esta vez se mostraba algo preocupado , las manos le estaban quedando corta . para todos sus tic nerviosos

-que haga lo que quiera conmigo , solo quiero que lo haga con gusto - decía Ron mientras miraba que Hermione parecía por el marco del retrato , traía la falda con algo de pasto , la camisa desabrochada , las media húmedas al igual que sus zapatos , todo el cabello lo tenia desordenado. Pero eso no era lo mas importante , Hermione traía una sonrisa imborrable , es mas estaba tarareando una canción . lo siguiente que hizo la joven fue atender a unos niños de primero le pedían que le traducirán unos textos , ella gustosa acepto .

-¡Ron por los mil demonios , te estoy hablando!- decía Harry sin darse cuenta que Hermione había entrado ala sala común.-no creo que esa Malfoy pueda con nosotros .. bueno contigo puede que si ... pero lo dudo para conmigo , estoy seguro que no va a poder acordarse ...es mas ella misma se va a heredar en su telaraña -decía Harry sin darse cuenta que Hermione lo estaba mirando a sus espaldas.

Hermione ayudo silenciosamente a los niños , que por cierto le robaron un beso en la mejilla , para salir como cohetes por la puerta mientras Hermione murmuraba " chicos , grandes.. Hombre ..!". Subió tranquilamente a su alcoba para prepararse para la venganza con Weasley.

**_---- ¡¡¡¡¡PLOP!!!! ----_**

_-"HELLO MY BABY ..HELLO MY DARLING..."- la voz de ron era simplemente desastrosa , comparable solamente con ladridos de Fang en noches de luna llena ,y a decir verdad Fang tendría mayor ventaja del pelirrojo ._

_-te pueden callar!, ya has estampado a las T.A.H ,si me sigo juntando contigo cuando cantas no se me acercara ni siquiera mirthel - dijo Harry haciendo que el pelirrojo protestara , y recibiendo de el un puñete en el hombro (nota: las muestras de afecto de los hombres ¬¬)_

_-vale , vale ,no te molestes-decía Harry sonriendo_

_- lo que tienes es envidia !- mascullo Ron enojado- es envidia y de la fea.. -seguía diciendo parándose delante de las puertas del comedor_

_-ya te he dicho que te calmes , no es para tanto , hombre , abre la puerta que tengo hambre-decía Harry malhumorado - vale si no lo abres tu , lo hago yo!- Fue su perdición ... una manta de moco de gigante cayo sobre Harry y Ron , el olor era nauseabundo , y estaban cubiertos por todos lados de ese moco ,cuando los dos quisieron hablar no pudieron pues otra manda pero esta ves de ceniza cayo sobre ellos ._

_Harry estaba mas que furioso, estaba haciendo el ridiculo delante de casi medio Hogwarts, estaba humillado. Miro a Ron de reojo y el solo se limitaba a tratar de sacarse la mezcla, no estaba furioso, más bien parecía_

_i expectante , por lo visto el pelirrojo sabia que todo lo habia ocasionad " La Malfoy de las perdiciones"._

_-pero que diablos es esto – gritaba Harry tratando de quitársela mezcla_

_- es moco de troll y cenizas de Theoro – suspiro Hermione parándose enfrente de Harry mientras los demás alumnos miraban expectantes la situación , claro que se habían reído , pero al saber que la promotora del hecho habia sido la chica Veela , se detuvieron en la escena_

_- esto no es gracioso- resoplo Harry con ira , tratando de calmarse. Hermione al parecer habia aparecido con dos toallas en ayuda de los jóvenes ( igual que en el tren cuando Ron le entrego una toalla)_

_-para mi lo es , si o no ron – sonrió Hermione_

_- si , ya estamos parches – dijo el rojo de la vergüenza , sabiendo que ella le habia predicho como seria su venganza- creo que fue igual – mantuvo ron tratando de sonar ecuánime_

_- si es igual ..- Hermione traía una sonrisa gigante, los rizos de su cabello parecían bailar , cuando harry apretaba mas los puños de su mano._

_Harry respiro hondo tratando de mantenerse en bien "ya se".Algunos alumnos estaban saliendo del comedor , por temor a que aquella broma los alcanzara , otros miraban aun expectantes las escenas y otros simplemente seguían con su almuerzo._

_- no te estas olvidando de algo Malfoy – susurro Harry llamando la atención de los estudiantes que están recuperando el almuerzo_

_- tienes razón, Colin!! – grito Hermione y un flash salio rápidamente , quedando la imagen grabada , Ron con moco de Dragón , harry furioso y Hermione sonriendo_

_- yo no me refería a eso ..- Harry miraba como Hermione se reía sin pudor , no podía negar que la chica era linda a pesar que lo estuviera matando._

_-pues no se que mas …-susurro con inocencia Hermione_

_-agua!!!-grito harry sacando su varita , haciendo que Ron Hermione y él , quedaran cubiertos por una oleada de agua ._

_-muy gracioso Potter-sonrió ella sin signos de molestarse. era un escándalo , Zabinni que estaba esperando a Draco , casi se avienta contra Potter, pero después creo que tuvo la necesidad de agradecerle , Hermione estaba empapada igual que en el tren.( y no dejaba mucho que imaginar)( Zabbini después de esto fue ala enfermería por la hemorragia nasal)_

_-para que veas que yo nunca pierdo – sentencio Harry_

_- Potter eres un mal perdedor…, pero no te preocupes la debilidad mental no es tan mala-Hermione se seco el cabello con sus manos , y tras una media vuelta (mojada) , saco de su maleta una toalla para ella._

_- y para nosotros-pregunto Ron_

_- lo siento pero Potter las mojo, tenia esta por que tu amigo es tan predecible …_

_

* * *

_

**_¿Quién miente mejor? _**

-no lo puedo creer ¿acaso estas loca?- decía una muchacha pelirroja a sus espaldas con el rostro sonrosado por la indignación

-bueno ..lo he estado pensando seriamente , creo que existe la posibilidad- resoplo Hermione desde su cama, riendo tontamente al ver las expresiones que ponía su amiga

-Sabes que pudieron haberte suspendido , lo hiciste delante de todos, no se como nadie te delato-resoplo Ginny , todavía indignada – si nos es porque no lo ve medio Hogwarts no le hubiera creído a Lavander , sabes perfectamente que en Hogwarts las cosas no son tan fáciles

-ya tranquilízate Ginny , si te sirve de consuelo ,Susan Boens me quito cuarenta puntos-sonrío Hermione, dando vueltas en su cama ,al parecer las los muchachas estaban solas en las habitaciones .

-los cuales los recuperas en un clase con cualquier profesor, Susan Boens te quito puntos por que Harry te presta atención mas que a toda la T.A.H en todo un año-resoplo la pelirroja con una visible envidia.

- si , Potter tiene hipnotizadas alas chicas de acá, no se que tiene, que produce en las chicas un retraso en su sinapsis –salto de su cama rumbo a su baúl, para sacar de su álbum y pegar en una pagina la foto de la venganza

-tienes mucha suerte de gustarle a Potter, cualquiera quisiera estar en tus zapatos-Ginny se mantenía sentada en su cama mirando a Hermione.

-supongo que tu también, por lo que se estuvo detrás hasta este año- Hermione no se inmuto, no le deba vergüenza soltar las cosas, "si las cosas tienen un nombre, para que divagar"

- es cierto, pero a mi nunca me a gustado, siempre me ha parecido algo inmaduro, no estoy diciendo que sea un patán , pero tiene cosas…-Ginny tenia sonrosada la cara , se parecía mucho a su hermano cuando se sonrojaba- Yo se que no es un mal chico ,no se merecía que lo avergonzaras de esa manera, mira que mojar a los muchachos en medio del comedor no me parece muy …-suspiro –elegante-termino ella

-mmm.. ósea que estas molesta por que lo moje-Hermione hizo una mueca de costado- por que yo también Salí mojada , y no tengo a nadie que me defienda …

-Yo no dije eso ,simplemente no me parece..-intentaba decirla pelirroja

- Es que acaso, no te acuerdas lo que me hizo en el tren, solo por ser una Malfoy, que culpa tendré de apellidarme como me apellido¿Qué¿si me apellidara Riddle? Quizás ya me habría acusado de irrumpir en el mundo mágico.-visiblemente enojada Hermione soltó su álbum en su baúl, para después cerrarlo – las personas somos independientes del pasado de nuestros padres…, se que mis padres no han sido exactamente una blancas palomas, pero soy consiente que me quieren¿acaso quiere que me arrepienta de ser una Malfoy? Cuando los únicos que velaron mis enfermedades fueron mis padres… Potter esta mal del cerebro- escupió Hermione con indignación

- no es para que te molestes-Ginny estaba desconcertada

-mira Ginny ,me caes bien , por eso acepta lo que te voy a decir- Hermione tranquilizo su mirada , recuperando el buen humor que la pelirroja sin querer le habia quitado -…un consejo hasta de un conejo : Si te gustar Potter anda ve y díselo –Ginny tenso el rostro en señal de estar ofendida

-no me gusta Potter , ni aunque me pagaran- Ginny desvió la mirada

-¿no te gusta ¿-sonrió Hermione

-para nada-puntualizo Ginny

-¿ni un poquito?-inquirió Hermione

- es como el octavo Weasley, solamente que apellidado Potter- señalo Ginny adquiriendo un nuevo porte

-ósea que no te importaría , si es que yo saliera con el descerebrado de Potter-sonrió Hermione para ver si Ginny tenia una expresión diferente , pero ella seguía en su misma Pose

-no . por que se que él no aceptaría y segundo por que no te atreverías a darle un dolor de cabeza a tu familia-Ginny tenia algo de razón.

-ginny , ginny ,ginny ….guerra avisa no mata gente – suspiro Hermione

-me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas con Harry ,el a mi nada que ver- Ginny estaba fingiendo se le veía en el rostro su obstinación , pero Hermione ya no quiso refutarle nada , sabia que lo negaría .

- bueno … buenas noches-dijo Hermione cayendo pesadamente sobre su cama.

_

* * *

_

**_Pasado asado _**

La luz en las ventanas del despacho de Sirius era aturdidora, los papeles y archivos estaban agrupados en cajas que se veían por toda la habitación , que para variar , todavía no habia sido arreglada , por dejadez del Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. En una silla, estaba Sirius , frente al escritorio revisando unos papeles.

-haber…si Lois es mi contemporáneo , probablemente sus padres hayan conocido a los míos …eso quiere decir alrededor de la cuarta etapa de luna …en la constelación de Orión …así que …-suspiro con frustración y arrastrando su mano por su cabeza , aplastando su cabello para atrás-no , no entiendo , Por que Hermione salio con esencia veela…

Saco su árbol genealógico ,miro su nombre tachado y al costado un poco mas abajo , el nombre de Narcisa con dos ramas .No se habia percatado antes pero la de Hermione estaba puesta con tinta distinta ala de Draco .

-sin duda ella es hija de Annie, Narcisa y Annie eran amigas, no se por que no se me ocurrió buscarla ahí- dijo amargamente

- por que ni siquiera sabias que Narcisa tenia una hija , hasta siete años después- comento Remus que estaba en el marcote la puerta con una caja.

-¡Lunático!-exclamó Sirius con cariño

- ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así en Hogwarts , algún alumno te puede escuchar…-respondió fingiendo estar molesto el Licántropo

- ¿me trajiste algo?¿encontraste algo?¿un pergamino o algo que tenga que ver con la profecía?-inquiría Sirius con nerviosismo

-que no es profecía , es premonición … es diferente –soltó la caja en el escritorio – y no encontré nada de lo que me preguntas…fui a la mansión Granger y lo que encontré fueron fotografías , datos sobre los Granger, el linaje , las corrientes que seguían y algunas cosas de Annie-comento Remus ala expectativa de Sirius

Sirius , saco un retrato de Annie con Hermione en Brazos ,las dos sonrían antes la cámara dando vueltas , en señal que siempre jugaban juntas-(imágenes en movimiento)

- se parecen tanto .. cuando veo a Hermione veo de cierta manera a Annie, no me conformo con su destino- dijo amargamente Sirius

- y yo siempre pensando que lo de Annie fue asunto olvidado , todavía no entiendo por que no se comprometieron-soltó Remus sentándose

- yo siempre pensé que esa vida no era para mi , se lo dije a Annie cuando salíamos , que la quería , pero no quería tener nada serio con nadie- Sirius volvió su mirada hacia otro retrato , era el de Annie y Lois los dos sonriendo

- ¿Pero aun así , por que terminaron tan pronto?-pregunto Remus

- Annie quería formar una familia , me decía que algún día cambiaria de opinión , pero terco como era le dije que no , se canso de insistirme y apareció Granger," la enciclopedia ", y le pinto un cuadro familiar .. ella me dejo- suspiro de nuevo.

- Tu sabes que te seguía queriendo- sonrió Remus

- Claro que lo sabia , sabia también que de alguna manera esa era su forma de darme celos , pero yo era demasiado obstinado y nunca le plantee nada , ni siquiera le prometí nada ,no pensé que se fueran a casar… hasta que me llego el parte de la boda una semana después del matrimonio-resoplo Sirius.

- ¿No se te ha ocurrido que Hermione pueda ser hija tuya?-pregunto Lupin con mirada inquisitiva

-No , Hermione no es mi hija, ella es parecida a Lois , cabello castaño rizado, inteligente… pero si algo no entiendo de la muchacha es su peculiar belleza- respondió Sirius

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Remus

-no la conoces , pero ella es como decirte , con esencia veela , lo que sin duda me llama la atención por que en la familia de Granger no habia eso , ni en la familia de Annie , al menos por lo que he averiguado-Sirius mantenía su mirada preocupada

- si es algo raro , Sirius sabes que no le podemos decir nada a Hermione , hasta que tengamos las pruebas suficientes- cambio Remus

-si , yo también pienso lo mismo , los datos que tenemos son muy subjetivos , y conociendo como era Annie , no lo va a creer hasta que tengamos las pruebas suficientes

_

* * *

_

**_Premonición de acercamientos _**

-dos días han pasado¿y no puedes olvidarte del incidente?-pregunto Hermione ofuscada

-no¿no se si tu conozcas la palabra dignidad, Malfoy?-Harry estaba realmente insoportable

- claro que la conozco, lo que no sabia era si tu la conocías-rió Hermione haciendo temblar al pobre de Harry

- así que con esas - farfullo el muchacho en la sala de menesteres

- vale Potter, no se por que tienes que ser tan insoportable… la amabilidad no mata- decía Hermione mientras se acercaba con unos libros y pergamino ala mesa donde estaba sentado Harry

- esta bien … ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?-pregunto revisando unos papeles que habia traído Hermione .

- buenos , en la libre dice algo sobre los Black , se que tu vives con tu padrino , el cual vendría a ser mi Tío, el que fue negado por la familia …-decía Hermione

-¿tienes el árbol genealógico de los Black?-pregunto Harry

-no – señalo Hermione haciendo una mueca

-creo que lo puedo conseguir- dijo Harry todavía clavado en las letras de la libreta

- lo que no entiendo es ¿por que aparece tu familia?, 'Potter'-pregunto Hermione

- la verdad no se, pero que creo que los Black y los Potter están emparentados , muy lejanamente- dijo Harry sin dudar.

- Por mas que he buscado , no he encontrado con respecto alas letras rojas-musito la castaña mirando fijamente a Harry , y señalándole el lugar donde están esas letras

-acaso eres daltónica Malfoy, estas letras con azules- respondió el muchacho topándose con la mirada de la chica.

-estas loco , escucha : **Por mas que exista un umbral, ni la muerte podrá acabar con lo escrito , por que ese implícito en lo prohibido –** leía Hermione en voz alta

-¿Qué?- **implícito en sus sangres, ni los residuos del mal ,ni sus propias creencia, tan solo habrá alguien quien con esta historia pueda acabar.-**Termino de leer Harry

- mira, hay dos caras en blanco …, si hemos leído cosas diferentes , es por que quizás somos personas diferente ,probablemente exista otra persona .. por eso es que habia apellidos , Potter, Malfoy.. quizás debemos encontrar a un Granger y tengamos la premonición. - decía Hermione intrigada y con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo

-puede ser Malfoy ,- dijo Harry saliendo de su asiendo , haciendo el ademán de intentar irse.

-Potter no te vayas , antes quiero pedirte algo-decía Hermione mirado a Harry a los ojos

- pero veo que estoy solicitado por una Malfoy , que conveniente..-sonrió el con algo de incomodidad "sal , corre, no lo hagas controla tus impulsos" ,por una extraña razón harry sentía algo en la boca del estomago que lo impulsaba hacia delante.

- no te ilusiones, pero no se porque … tengo la necesidad de besarte- Hermione se acercaba

- siéntete alagada Malfoy , creo que también lo sentí- decía Harry para después besar a la muchacha que tan solo se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro. Los dos literalmente estaban con hambre , pues el beso no dejaba paso a la respiración. Cuando el oxigeno fue necesario los dos se separaron.

- esto nunca paso . Potter, no se por que tuve el impulso- musito Hermione avergonzada de ella misma.

-jamás paso ,…, creo que fue la … no nunca paso- decía harry con frases atropelladas . lo que ellos no sabían era que el causante de ese acercamiento ,era la misma libreta.

_

* * *

_

**enlasando **

-no Ron, no quiero ir, me siento muy mal , aparte , tengo que hacer los deberes de Historia de magia , el fin de semana pasados , no lo hice por planearlos partidos.

-pero como te puedes perder una salida , sabes que después será mas difícil salir , no creo que nos vuelvan a dejar –sentencio Ron

- tienes razón , pero de todos modos prefiero quedarme – decía Harry mientras sujetaba su vaso con zumo de naranja

- de la que te pierdes…-decía Ron saliendo por el comedor , esperando poder ir con Hermione.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los Slytherin…

-Draco , ahora me vas a decir .. ¿por que estas tan distante?-preguntaba na muchacha de cabello castaño ensortijado , que llamaba la atención de las miradas masculinas

-caramba Hermione , que no pasa nada , ya no tienes ocho años… no se me apetece hablarte .. que tiene- murmura Draco ante la insistencia de su hermana

-ni siquiera me saludas cuando te saludo- decía Hermione enojada

- va, si tomamos los mismos cursos , somos hermanos , no siameses- escupió Draco

- realmente estas insoportable , Draco ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a Hermione?-Zabbini metió su cuchara en la conversación

-nadie a pedido tu opinión , y por ultimo…me están casando – Draco se paro de su sitio , casi toda su casa le miraba de forma asesina., y salio del comedor

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0—0-0-0-_

_**mano amiga**_

_-Hermione , gracias , gracias, y mil veces gracias ..-decía una niña con cara regordeta_

_-no te preocupes Linda –sonría Hermione , sacando de su mochila instrumentos._

_-lamento mucho que pierdas tu viaje a Hogsmeade , por mi culpa…- sé lamentaba la niña_

_- no te preocupes , ya conozco Hogsmeade …-sonrió Hermione , sabiendo perfectamente que estaba mintiendo._

_- es que de verdad no me va bien en pociones, y no quiero desaprobar el primer examen , -Linda tenia su rostro preocupa , lleno de frustración_

_- es solo Pociones ,no hay nada de malo en no saber ciertas cosas- decía hermione , mientras sacaba su caldero_

_-es que tu no conoces a los Slytherin cuando tratan a alguien que es mestizo , es horrible. Lamento que tu hermano…sea uno de ellos – dijo Linda sin miramientos_

_- tu sabes que algunos tiene el cerebro un poquito seco , no les hagas caso…, empecemos-dijo hermione_

_**----40 minutos después-----**_

Gracias Hermione, era realmente fácil-decía la niña abrazando a Hermione

-vez no era tan difícil…solo era cortar los nervios de Dragón con cuchillos de plata-susurraba la niña.

-vez?, solo necesitas relajarte- decía hermione limpiando la mesa. Desde afuera de las mazmorras un persona las miraba fijadamente sin dar mucho crédito a sus ojo.

_"Hermione ayudando a una sangre no pura" " ella no parece una Malfoy"- pensaba un muchacho de cabello negro azabache._

_

* * *

_

**_A las orillas del lago , lejos del castillo _**

El sol para variar se había confabulado con ella para hacerle babear , simplemente no era justo .Traía puesto un bañador muggle , alas orillas de lago disfrutando de un baño se sol "tortura solar" , se acerco sigilosamente para que ella no se percatara de su presencia. Ella se sentó con elegancia y recogió del lago un balde de lodo , y se lo untó por todo el cuerpo , con sumo cuidado_." Esto es la definición de tortura" "un momento, ella es una Malfoy , lo que equivale a mortifago , ella lo sabe .. yo se lo dije …"_

Primero por las piernas , con cuidado que no se le viera alguna que otra mancha o cicatriz , después siguió con su abdomen , el cual era plano con algo de pecas ," definitivamente es una veela" , prosiguió con su pecho "acaso estoy muerto"- después y delicadamente unto el lodo contra sus brazos. _"demasiado… es hora" " deje de ser yo .. lo que pude hacerme ella"_

-vaya , vaya … así que jugando con el lodo –murmuro harry haciendo sonrojar ala joven , quien pacíficamente estaba haciendo un tratamiento de belleza

- lárgate Potter , sino quieres que salgas lastimado – siguió Hermione roja , se estaba abrazando las piernas para que el joven no viera su cuerpo , lo que era difícil , por el minúsculo bañador de dos piezas

-solo… venia a ... informarte_..-"haber que le iba decir .. que iba a inventar"_-… que las frases que leímos es un conjuro de la fase dos , de una premoción , _…-"no me puedo concentrar"_ fijo su mirada al cuello de la joven , libre de todo lodo ..

- de que hablas Potter , un momento ¿Cómo sabias que estaba acá?- pregunto la muchacha quien no quería fijar su mirada en el muchacho , que ya estaba cambiando del color rojo carmín al rojo sangre …-_" simple , te perseguí"_

- pues yo tengo métodos .. Malfoy – susurro el cambiando el rojo de sus mejillas a su tono habitual, se podría decir que estaba intentando de seducir al Veela

- me parece .. o te agrada ver a una Malfoy – pregunto la joven con voz maliciosa y con una sonrisa picara , Hermione estaba parándose , justo para poder atender a Harry quien firme en su posición seguía mirándola con descaro

- seria un hipócrita de lo peor si lo niego – Harry estaba en su cuarto de hora , su cabeza no estaba funcionando , el completo control de su cuerpo era manejado por el sistema endocrino , es decir LAS HORMONAS.

-VAYA .. VAYA… al cara rajada- frase sacada del vocabulario de su hermano-le gusta la escoria Malfoy..- siseo ella acariciando a Harry con delicadeza

- no finjas Malfoy que el beso que me diste hace días .. fue por que tu lo quisiste y ,yo ,como caballero que soy ,no puedo negarme ante la petición de una dama , Malfoy pero al fin dama-argumento vagamente Harry

- pero si no estoy fingiendo.., te estoy dando la razón , me gustan los tipos como tu , débiles mentales …- rió ella suavemente encima de los labios de Harry , que para el caso ya no podían pronunciar palabra sin el atentado de hacer un contacto bucal con la chica

Con mucho cuidado ella tomo los labios de harry y lo beso ,un dementor quedaría profundamente envidioso de ver esas escenas , Hermione literalmente se estaba cenando al pobre de Harry que para decir verdades a pesar de tener ala T.A.H ( TE AMAMOS HARRY) , no había tenido un contacto bucal tan intenso ..

_"Hawai, Bombay, es un paraíso …"-_ Hermione sentó al muchacho sobre el pasto sin perder territorio sobre el , lo acerco a las orillas del lago , y beso con cuidado los recovecos de su cuello _" ¿Qué esta pasando?... a quien le importa" . _Y ella seguía besando a Harry sin dejar ni por un segundo su labor , abrió ,sin reparo alguno, la camisa del joven , y siguió el camino de sus besos, le quito la camisa sin que el mismo se diera cuenta, deposito sus mano en rostro del muchacho que para el caso ya estaba besando el rostro de la joven ( claro que cuando podía.) Y fue cuando Hermione saco de otro balde el lodo, lo paso por sus manos , mientras Harry la miraba expectante , en un gesto sumamente "erótico" le unto el lodo por el pecho y la espalda_ " hasta siento cosquillas"._

La osadía de la joven llego demasiado lejos , con su sonrisa seductora ( que solo la conocía Harry), desabrocho el pantalón del joven y con un solo jalón , de parte de ambos , la prenda salio mas rápido que **Snitch Dorada, **y ahora se podía definir que el juego comenzaba, Harry había dejado al cerebro de vacaciones , tan solo podía aceptar y bendecir todo lo que la veela le hacia sin ningún tipo de objeción , no le importaba que ella se riera de su calzoncillos con leoncitos

( regalo de Sirius) el estaba en el nirvana mientras que Hermione del mismo barro que le unto a Harry por el pecho , ahora le untaba por las piernas, haciendo que se pronunciara , mejor dicho haciendo que los leoncitos parecieran estar rugiendo ( haber si me entienden). Hermione seguía entumecida en el masaje con el lodo , osó poner sus manos sobre los muslos del joven

_-_malfoy,…¿que estas haciendo?- jadeaba Harry

- lo que tu quieres que te haga – dijo ella , dándole un beso en los mismos labios

Y Hermione siguió besándolo hasta que sorpresivamente dejo de hacerlo , tan solo para sonreír ,Harry era ahora quien la besaba ante la poca actividad de la muchacha , estaba aprendiendo muy rápido los trucos de la veela.

- ¿**Qué pasa?-** pregunto Harry preocupado

-**me voy a bañar **– susurro ella sonriendo ampliamente

-¿Por qué, no quieres seguir?

-**no , tu no vas a poder seguir** – rió ella parándose de un salto

-¿** me estas diciendo impotente?¿por que para tu información .. yo no soy impotente?-** Harry estaba ofendido

- **no lo dudo Harry**- dijo Hermione haciendo que el muchacho se sorprendiera – simplemente que con el lodo y las algas , dudo mucho que te puedas mover ..- era cierto harry estaba perdiendo el control sobre sus piernas

**-¿Qué me has hecho ¿-**respondió en un susurro , mientras veía a la chica que sacaba de un arbusto unas aletas y lentes de nadar.

- es un tratamiento de belleza, potter!- rió ella – es mi venganza mira- Hermione le acerco su reloj- son las cuatro y treinta de la tarde , ya me voy por que por estas horas llegan los chicos del viaje , y creo que los Ravenclaw siempre pasan por acá , para sacar algunas algas- Hermione sonreía

- venganza...esto fue una mentira!

-** yo nunca miento Potter , te dije como seria mi venganza , te dije que te llenaría de lodo alas cuatro y treinta el día sábado** – Hermione se alistaba para meterse al agua

**-" _DEMONIOS …ELLA ME LO DIJO!!"_**yo pensé con que lo del comedor ya te habías vengado - musito Harry

- eso era para Ron, pero tu te metiste y para variar me mojaste…¿de verdad creíste que me iba olvidar de ti?- sonrió Hermione

- un momento si nunca mientes quiere decir .. que te gusto – tercio Harry importándole poco que estaba paralítico en calzoncillos

-si , es cierto me gustan los débiles mentales – sonrió ella después de meterse al lago – ya me voy , por que están llegando los chicos , por cierto , después te dara comezón , adiós!- dijo ella desapareciendo del mapa o mejor dicho de la vista de Harry

_

* * *

_

**_Me pica la conciencia _**

- hay .. me pica , me pica , me pica- gritaba Harry

- ahora me dirá quien te hizo esto – decía Sirius curándole con una poción a harry

- no, estaría loco si te contara- murmuro Harry

- vamos , harry , quien fue ¿Draco Malfoy?- Harry negó con la cabeza

- nunca pase tanto ridículo como hoy día – sonrió Harry

- ¿ridículo?, todas las jovencitas estaban fotografiándote, te parecías a mi en mis mejores épocas , a pesar de hacer el ridículo tenias jale – sonrió orgulloso Sirius , como si fuera su padre.

- fue una chica – harry estaba sonriendo abiertamente a pesar de estar con salpullido por todas partes , Sirius le curaba los salpullidos de la espalda mientras el se encargaba de curarse los muslos

- valla … déjame imaginar.. Hermione Malfoy – tercio su padrino, orgulloso de saberse con la verdad.

- fue fantástico, ella me dijo todo – cuidado que me pica…- … de dijo la hora, el día , como iba a ser , pero de todos modos caí- harry estaba sonriendo

-y Ginny… ¿Qué paso con ella?- pregunto Sirius

- Ginny, ella me dejo bien claro que no quería nada conmigo el año pasado –contesto Harry sin rencor

-pensé que la fiebre de Ginebra Weasley te iba a durar mas

- si bueno , yo también pensé lo mismo , pero desde que esa Malfoy llego ha sido estar en otro mundo, se que es una Malfoy , que eso significa Morfifago , que esa familia no trae nada bueno , sin embargo ella no lo parece- sin querer harry estaba hablando igual que se padre cuando hablaba de Lily Potter . hecho que impresiono a Sirius

-¿y quieres algo con ella?- Sirius estaba intentando tantear el terreno, podría avanzarle un tanto a harry sobre la identidad de la joven , solo si el le contestaba correctamente

- no estas loco , ella es una Malfoy , te imaginas todo el esfuerzo de mis padres para que yo termine enrollado con una mortifago , ni hablar , ella es linda y todo puede que no sea como su familia pero tienes ese apellido , es hija de Lucius Malfoy, aparte de todo eso , es una veela es bonita, hermosa , te imaginas los cuernos que tendría ,.no gracias , no me interesa – decía Harry

- si bueno , pero me parece que te estas contradiciendo , si te gusta no hay problema , eres joven puedes ver como es ella , no es bueno juzgar Harry , eso lo aprendes en la vida aparte si a ella también le gustas, no le veo complicado, en parte no puedes imagina a ella coqueteando con otro.. por eso los celos - decía Sirius terminado de curar a Harry

-no Sirius ella no es .. mejor dicho no somos … es decir no podemos- Harry estaba visiblemente sonrojado

_

* * *

_

**_Meses dormidos _**

Los meses pasaban rápidamente , casi imperceptibles para el alumnado de Hogwarts. Harry y Hermione seguían en sus reuniones secretas intentando averiguar el secreto que se escondía tras la libreta , pero al parecer no habían avanzado casi nada en su investigación , su relación se había estancado , se tuteaban cuando estaban a solas investigando el secreto , pero la distancia crecía cuando estaban en horas de clase. Al parecer a Harry ya se había hecho la idea de que ella era una Malfoy , y por lo tanto era intocable a pesar de ser bonito y diferente de su familia , simplemente hacia lo posible para no tener ningún tipo de acercamiento que no fuera estrictamente necesario, lastima para Harry que lo necesario según el era : el como estaba , que le gustaba , cual era su color favorito , cuando era su cumpleaños ( ya me entienden). Hermione a pesar de ser conciente que Ginny aun pensaba en Potter, (aunque lo negara) seguía tras el , ni ella misma se daba cuenta que sabia más de Potter que de sus amigos, cosa que por cierto extraño a Neville. Hermione era conciente que para Harry ella era mucho menos que un gato en cuestión de honor , lo sabia por que ella era una Malfoy , y aunque siempre lo intentaba negar su padre era un cruel mortifago , ella misma lo había comprobado en el ministerio , pero aun así tenia un afecto especial por su familia. Y era eso lo que le preocupaba a Hermione su hermano se había distanciado de ella en esos últimos meses , casi ni le hablaba , lo notaba cabis-bajo ( le estaba preocupando demasiado), era cierto que su hermano había crecido .. y demasiado

**_Flash back _**

**_-No entiendo por que no quieres que suba , zabinni?- resondro Hermione abiertamente _**

**_- deja solo a Draco , mi vida, esta haciendo cosas de hombres- respondió en tono seductor _**

**_-cosas de hombres.. ¿como que?, aparte de estar ignorando a su hermana, ya ni siquiera me habla después de clases- Hermione estaba encolerizada _**

_**- mi amorcito, el tiene que tener su espacio ya sabes.. aparte esta ahora ocupado- resolvio Zabinni , en las puertas que llevaban a los dormitorios ( personalizados ).Zabbini no le iba dejar pasar .. eso realmente le molestaba.. algo se le tenia que ocurrir. Simplemente uso el ****Petrificus Totalus****. Se safo de el y corrió hasta el cuarto de Draco , Abrió la puerta que estaba cerrada con cerrojo y se dio con la grata sorpresa que su hermano y su cuñada estaban en plenos ajetreos hormonales, la cara le cambio de color , y simplemente cerro la puerta , la imagen , de su hermano encima de Pansy le habia chocado **_

**_Fin del Flash back_**

Por su parte Draco , estaba lo mas distanciado posible de su hermana , para según el no caer en tentación o mejor dicho para no parecer un entupido , un enfermo que esta detrás de su hermana .Ni siquiera el Draco de siempre , el que le gastaba bromas a carajada y a su huele medias weasley, estaba dejando de tener la chispa que le caracterizaba.

_0-o-0-0o-o-0-0-o-0-0-o-0-o-0-o-o-0-0-o-0-0-o-0-0-o-0-0-o-0-0-o-0-o-0-0-0o—0-0—0-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-0-o-0o—0-o-0-o-o-0-o-o-0-o-0-o-o-o-o-o-_

La corbata bien puesta , los zapatos nuevos brillosos como el gel de su cabello ,, la túnica en su lugar , y su mirada de superioridad practicada ,.Salio de la puerta y cruzo la sala común de su caza intentando imponerse , con elegancia , pero no pudo continuar, debido a que una fuerza extraña lo jalaba de brazo.

-Pansy¿Por qué estas llorando?- no estaba preocupado, simplemente tenia curiosidad Pansy era su prometida es implicaba que tenia que respetarla a si no le cayera bien del todo a no ser en sus noches de estrés…

- ohh Drakito .. mi amor .. esto es injusto, mi vida- lloraba Pansy amargamente , estaba abrazando a Draco con todas sus fuerzas , como si el muchacho fue a escapar

-tranquilízate, estas haciendo un escándalo!-estaba serio , tenia compasión en cierta forma …

- mis padres.. ellos nos quieres separar..-murmuro ella entregándole un sobre ya abierto.

**_Querida hija: _**

**_Sabemos que muestras un gran afecto a tu prometido Draco Malfoy , y se lo merece , es un muchacho inteligente , sensato , rico y sobre todo de buena familia y de sangre Pura , es un candidato de ensueño , el que siempre hemos soñado para ti Pansy, pero me temo que ahora tu obligación es con otra persona , y lo decimos por que en su momento fue nuestra obligación respectivamente , La familia Gerrig, es de las mas prestigiosas del mundo mágico americano , es por ello debido a un acuerdo de ambas familias hemos decido que emparentés con ellos casándote con Tobías Gerrig. Sabemos que no tiene todas las cualidades que vez en Draco , pero es un compromiso hija , y los compromisos son eternos , muy pronto lo conocerás. No te preocupes con respecto a la familia Malfoy ellos han sabido comprender, si te sirve de consuelo los Malfoys nos contaron que Draco también será comprometido. Esperamos que entiendas _**

**_Te quieren _**

**_Papa y mama. _**

- es cierto ¿Draco?¿te vas a comprometer?, por que si tu no te comprometes yo tampoco, podemos huir ,escapar- Pansy estaba desesperada, la escena era propio de un drama hindú , pero a pesar de eso Draco ni se inmutaba

- bueno a mi no me han dicho nada de cambiarme de prometida , pero si tus padres lo dicen.. debe ser-Draco estaba tranquilo , en realidad le interesaba el tema , pero no quería que Pansy se diera cuenta de su preocupación ( por el mismo)

- por lo pronto ya sabemos que te casaras con un Gerrig , he escuchado que son una familia muy acidulada- decía Draco , tratando de animar a Pansy

- pero yo te quiero a ti , tu eres mi prometido , contigo adelantaba las noches nupciales- Pansy estaba desesperada.

- Adelantaba esas noches conmigo y con Zabinni ,Nott, Ferguon , Mac'conor….- Draco seguía hablando pero fue interrumpido por un chillido de Pansy

- Yo te amo!, ellos simplemente fueron mis novios-ahora se secaba las lagrimas

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con el matrimonio Parkinson ,podemos seguir con nuestras vidas , total .. simplemente vamos a casarnos con personas diferentes- Draco mantuvo su mirada fría sobre los ojos azules de Pansy

- Creo que tienes razón – susurro ella en un intento por tranquilizarse

Subió rápidamente al comedor, seguro ahí recibiría de manos de su águila ( es decir patas) la misma noticia que había recibido Pansy , solo que esta especificaría quien seria su prometida , realmente estaba ansioso, no quería casarse con una chica poco agraciada , es mas no quería casarse quería seguir soltero sin ningún tipo de relación , pero siendo un Malfoy debía hacer cosas que no le gustaban

**_Draco , Hijo: _**

**_Seguramente, conociendo a los Parkinson , te habrás dado con la sorpresa de que Pansy ha dejado de ser tu prometida , en realidad esa fue una decisión mía . todo se remonta a dieciséis años atrás , los Granger eran una familia de sangre pura , con un linaje desde los tiempos de la infancia de Merlín ,desgraciadamente eran fanáticos de los derechos muggles, quedando manchados ante el señor oscuro, existinguiendose gran numero de los intrigantes de esta Noble , aunque traidora familia , la única sobreviviente , es una mujer sin igual , que seguramente concordaras conmigo cuando la conozcas . ella será tu prometida la ultima de los Granger .y te casaras con ella para que ella limpie su linaje y tu para que reubiques el apellido Malfoy en el poder . Tuve que amenazar a Agust Parkinson para que su hija no se entrometiera, por eso le busque un reemplazo (Tobías Gerrig , es un muchacho con deficiencia mental).no nos dará problemas, la presentación y la ceremonia será en Navidad. _**

**_Atentamente tu Padre _**

**_Lucius Malfoy _**

Draco arrugo la hoja , era cierto , se iba casar con alguien diferente . Miro a la mesa de los Gryffindor , hizo una mueca al ver a su hermana sonreírle a una niña _" al menos ya estaré lejos de ti" " dejare de sentirme enfermo"_

_

* * *

_

**_Hablo yo : _**

**_Hola!! _**

**_Como verán, las cosas van adquiriendo consistencia . Draco será casado con una Granger, que ¡OH! sorpresa es Hermione, El todavía no sabe la sorpresa que le espera ( por lo pronto el será el primero en enterarse de la verdad) . La que me da bastante pena es Pansy … la pobre es mas utilizada que cepillo dental… Por otro lado Harry sigue siendo el mismo obstinado , claro que ahora reconoce que tiene problemas hormonales relacionados con cierta veela. Hermione ,ella. Pareciera que fuere de un planeta distinto .. y veremos ya pospensamientos de Hermione con respecto del mundo ( se darán cuenta por que tiene una peculiar forma de enfrentar los problemas). _**

**_Sirius fue novio de la mama de Hermione ( cierta bruja llamada Annie), puede , pero remotamente que Sirius empiece a creer que la muchacha es su hija y todo a partir del segundo capitulo. _**

**_Xhe-xhe! _**

**_Gracias!! _**

**_Mil gracias!! _**

**_Millones de gracias!! _**

**_Dejen algún comentario ¡! _**

_Post : perdonen mis faltas ortográficas , se que son un desastre!! Plop_


	5. capitulo 5

**_Toda una Malfoy_**

**_cap5: MÁS_**

**_Léeme: espero que le guste el capitulo, no es tan largo como el capitulo anterior , pero espero que les guste !_**

* * *

Todo tiene una explicación, y el lo sabia , releyó la carta que le había mandado su padre , había pasado mas de una semana desde la noticia que la descendiente de los Granger iba ser su nueva prometida y si las cosas salían como su padre le auguraba , seria su esposa . La idea le incomodo, era evidente. Seguramente se casaría apenas terminara Hogwarts o cuando empezara a trabar en el negocio familiar. **_"Es casarse con una desconocida, pasar los días y las noches con una mujer que nunca he visto". _**Draco sabia perfectamente que iba a ser una verdadera pesadilla, sabiendo que no conocía nada de ella empezó a buscar el apellido, empezó preguntando a todos sus amigos, los del linaje mas exquisito, pero nadie le daba razón por el apellido Granger, y sin lo conocían decían cosas como: -'¿todavía existen los Granger?'. 

Una cosa quedaba clara, la dichosa Granger si era la ultima….

-¡Draco!-grito una muchacha detrás de él

-¿Qué quieres Hermione ¿no vez que estoy ocupado viendo como se desplaza la esa pelusa?- decía Draco molesto , tenia un humor de los mil demonios , había corrido el rumor por algunas zonas del castillo , que su Hermione había estado encontrándose con un tipo (que por obras del destino no se sabia quien era).

- puede dejar de ser tan antipático, no se que te pasa, desde hace tiempo estas hecho un trío, insoportable- decía la muchacha, mientras se acercaba a su hermano .

-ya dime , a que viniste , que tengo que ir con Zabinni a visitar a una amigas cariñosas- decía Draco queriendo librarse del alma de su hermana " y cada día se me hace mas difícil , quiero que se vaya ..ya .."

-¿amigas cariñosas?- decía Hermione burlona – ¿y Pansy?, no me digas que ella también tiene sus amigos cariñosas- Hermione no estaría tan sorprendida si fuera cierto .

- ya no es nada mió . decía Draco

- ¿no era tu comprometida , no había ido a hablar con Mama para pedirle su consentimiento?

- esas eran cosas de niños , Pansy esta comprometida con Tobias Gerrig y yo también ¿no sabias?- decía Draco haciendo el amago de intentar irse.

- saberlo ¿Cómo diablos quieres que lo sepa, si casi no me hablas?- gritaba Hermione

-es una pena ¿no crees?- musito Draco cabizbajo , aunque el no quería mostrarlo tenia un nudo en la garganta , un escalofrió en la medula , por una razón ( evidente) no podía ver a Hermione a los ojos.

-si claro una pena, no me hablas, te comprometes y no me dices nada ¿Cuántas cosas mas me estarás ocultando?- grito Hermione soltando los libros que tenia en los brazos .

- no soy tu hijo , no tengo cinco años para que me este cuidando , no somos siameses , no me gusta que me sigan ,- decía Draco con su habitual voz fría e impersonal , no podía ver a Hermione a los ojos , y no los volvería a ver hasta que se olvide de la sonrisas de sus labios.

- no se que te pasa , pero sabes que – decía Hermione soltando unas lagrimas imperceptibles para la vista de Draco que no veía directamente a los ojos.- ya me canse , si no quieres que te hable , que te vea , que te pregunte como estas , perfecto ¡vete al diablo!, pero antes me vas a decir con quien te vas a comprometer- decía Hermione con los ojos rojos , los puños cerrados , y el sudor en su frente .

-Me comprometeré con la última de las Granger , me comprometeré en Navidad . Respondida tu pregunta, me largo – dijo Draco dejando a Hermione con el apellido atorado en el oído

* * *

**_Reciproco_**

'"**_Soy una estúpida, lo sabia desde que me di cuenta lo que yo llamaba amor fraternal , era una versión retorcida de esta""_**– Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, soltando lagrimas por doquier , importaba un bledo ,que la gente la viera**_.-" por eso escogí otro colegio , para que nadie lo notara , para que mis padres no se avergonzara .. "se suponía que todo estaba olvidado""_-**Hermione se sentó a orillas del lago , no le importaba ,el frió que hacia , no le importaba , la nieve que caída abiertamente ,sobre el pasto ya marchito.- " **se supone que lo quiero como un hermano , pero si así ¿Por qué no siento que es mi hermano,"** – jugaba con la nieve que había a su costado .

"debe** ser el tiempo que no hemos crecido juntos del todo , debe ser por que somos diferentes**"- las lagrimas dejaban de tener tanta fluidez – **" él también es un estúpido , buena razón ,para dejar este asunto helado"-** sintió un calor por su espalda , rápidamente volteo por instinto .

" **_Y para variar Potter , nadie me había dicho que este muchacho era tan…guapo , valgan verdades , a veces puede ser un idiota , pero tiene algo.._**"- era Potter quien estaba detrás suyo . se había agachado , es mas se había puesto a su costado , estaban sentados juntos enfrente del lago.

-¿que estas haciendo aquí?¿ quieres darte otro bañote lodo ¿- Harry no simulo su media sonrisa, estaba con su habitual uniforme , una bufanda y una capa.

-¿ que estas haciendo acá?-dijo Hermione , limpiándose los restos de lágrimas que estaban en su rostro

- Luna me dijo que te vio llorando –musito Harry –su pongo que son asuntos familiares. Me lo imagino , por que últimamente tu hermano , también ha estado medio extraño-resoplo , pasando una mano por la espalda de la muchacha.

- así?- Hermione volvió su mirada al lago , al parecer estaba medio congelado **_, " que no lo note , que no lo note"_**-Hermione tenia las mejillas sonrosadas, seguía mirando seria al lago

-supongo que no me contaras contar.. – decía Harry sonriendo- no sabia que eras bueno en Legilimancia – se burlo ella **_" ahora si , con esto te tienes que ir"_**

- ¿por que quieres que me vaya?- decía el muchacho con una madurez sorprendente , no parecía la persona que Hermione conocía , era diferente.

-si quiere quédate , pero atente a las consecuencias- mantuvo ella su mirada erguida , a pesar e tener los ojos rojos. **_"trate de advertirte , pero si eso quieres .. huy tiene una peca cerca al ojo , que gracioso"_**

-¿como que ¿otras vez ataque de lodo?- pregunto Harry arranándole una sonrisa a Hermione **_"vale es hombre se nota …"_**

- parece que te gusto el tratamiento – sonreía ella , frotando sus manos – no es nada sucio , no te ilusiones- fijo su mirada en el marco de los lentes de su acompañante- solo que cuando estoy así , me dan ganas de hablar y créeme puedes salir herido de esta sesión- termino Hermione

- si , supongo que son esas conversaciones que tiene las mujeres ..-Harry tenía su mirada en Hermione , pero concentrado en la preocupación de ella , esta vez las hormonas estaban quietas**_. "no entiendo por que a Draco no le simpatiza Potter… ah verdad los líos de sangre…"_**

**_-_** no te conté la historia completa de la libreta- dijo Hermione acercándose mas a Harry , no por tener pretensiones con el muchacho , sino para tener algo de calor , el frió le estaba empezando a molestar.

si , solo me dijiste que ese el secreto ,pero no me contesta muy bien como lo obtuviste , ni por que sabes que yo soy el problema ,- Harry estaba un tanto rosado por el atrevimiento de la Malfoy

-antes vivía en Francia , ahí tengo una casa , vale , es una mansión que mi padre me obsequio por una cosilla que hice ( ser premiada en grado de excelencia , por la invención de una poción para la gripe). Mi mama , me iba a visitar con frecuencia en las vacaciones, decía Hermione.

-quieres decir que no ibas las vacaciones a Londres?-pregunto Harry interesado.

-la verdad es que mi padre me prefería aya , decía que cuando venia a Londres me distraía mucho..- soltó Hermione con elocuencia , recuperando su vieja fuerza-el asunto es que en uno de esos viajes que hacia mi madre , una noche baje por un vaso de agua , pase por su habitación , y la vi llorar , decía cosas como "Annie , te lo prometo" o "para siempre" , sostenía una libreta, la libreta que tenemos . al día siguiente con cuidado se la cogí y me di con la sorpresa que estaba encantada ,cuando la abrí dijo "y entonces fue abierta la verdad" estaba el apellido de tu familia , la mía , los Granger y otro apellidos , nombres , y las notas que leímos .- dijo Hermione

- bueno , pero no hemos tenido mucho éxito , solo leímos la premonición ,después de eso no hemos tenido mas avances..-murmuró Harry

- te equivocas, hoy me entere de algo …- decía Hermione mientras tiritaba de frió . Harry sin ni siquiera preguntarle , si quería o no , se saco la capa y se la puso alrededor .Hermione un tanto sorprendida siguió con la conversación –Mi hermano se va a comprometer con la última Granger , eso quiere decir que ya encontramos a los Granger-" vaya .. si era caballero, dejándome de engañar .. me gusta es Potter y creo que mucho"

-así que ya tenemos a los Granger , supongo que con esto , será mas fácil investigar el antepasado de los Granger , son sangre pura "- resopló Harry

-si , mi padre no casaría a Draco con cualquiera, ni mi madre lo aceptaría- lamento Hermione darle la razón a Potter

-seguro a ti ya te pidieron la mano-no lo pudo evitar , tenia que decirlo

-no , nadie ha pedido mi mano , los chicos piensan que soy un ogro , piensan que por ser veela me tiene que gustar la gente bonita o como Malfoy un sangre pura. Mi padre no me quiere casar , dice que tiene mejores planes- Hermione soltó los hombros

-¿no te importa que gobierne tu vida?- pregunto Harry indignado

-No soy tonta Potter, si contradigo a mi padre estoy segura que le da un paro cardiaco , por eso siempre le digo : _aja , si papa , claro papa._ Pero no hago lo que el quiere ,prefiero que se quede con la idea que gobierna mi ida , cuando sea necesario me sublevo – Hermione sonrió al ver la cara de perplejidad del joven- si le voy a dar un paro cardiaco , que sea con fundamento-

y entonces sucedió Harry se acerco ,sin muchas pretensiones ,sonrió sobre los labios de la muchacha, y ella lo beso , despacio**_ "muy bien , si me voy arrepentir … que sea por algo muy bueno"_** , sujeto con sus manos su espalda , para que ella no retrocediera , pero ella no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo .Y ahora con delicadeza los dos hacían una especie de búsqueda bucal , no se dieron cuenta cuando las manos de ambos entraban a escondidas por la piel

-Será mejor ir ala sala común – dijo ella cuando sintió la mano del joven en su vientre.

-Si hace mucho frió – repuso Harry rojo hasta los niveles Weasley .**_ "Potter eres un caso , un caso muy lindo , lastima que seas tu"_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_como papá_**

- Y me dices que Harry esta enamorado de Hermione Malfoy , mejor dicho Hermione Granger- decía Lupin tomando una taza de chocolate caliente

- no hace falta que me lo diga , James traía su mismo aspecto cuando estaba enamorado de Lily - Sirius sonrió , mientras veía las pruebas de algunos alumnos de cuarto año.

-Harry tiene aversión especial a los Malfoy , dudo mucho que lo reconozca - Remus agito su varia , para remover el polvo que había en el escritorio

- yo también , comprendo cuando me dice que no le gusta la hija de Annie , el piensa que es como sus supuestos padres , si yo fuera el también haría lo mismo . pero debe aprender que las personas son independientes de sus padres , si no mírame a mí .- Sirius estaba visiblemente preocupado por su ahijado

-por eso es que no le vas a contar , sobre el verdadero origen de la muchacha-atino a decir el licántropo

-aparte Dumbledore prefiere que no sepa hasta que la muchacha lo averigüe por si sola- resoplo Sirius - Dumbledore ,sabia toda la verdad desde hacia tiempo , pero el también pensó que era forma en que Hermione estaría mas segura , no ha querido tener mucho contacto con Hermione... debe también ser difícil para el , el quería mucho a Annie-decía Sirius

-y no era para menos era su sobrina , hija de su hermano fallecido (el dueño de la taberna).-Remus traía la mirada en la ventana

-¿u ahora que pasa?- pregunto Sirius

-nada , ya sabes ...en la academia están de receso y siguió sin trabajo- Remus traía el animo caído

- ya veras que los problemas se solucionaran

* * *

**_verdad que no miento_**

-¿Y de verdad no te importa que Hermione y Harry se lleven bien?- pregunto Neville desde un sillón

-No , la verdad es que asusta , decía Ginny mirando por la ventana

-Todo el mundo sabe que te gustaba Harry- sonrió Neville al ver la actuación de su amiga

-Eso era cuando tenia once años , el es un pelmazo ,es bueno amigo , pero conmigo no va en serio – falsifico una sonrisa la pelirroja

-No te esfuerces conmigo , te conozco mas que nadie ¿Hermione te pregunto?

-Si ella me lo pregunto , me dijo que saldría con el-dijo Ginny cayendo pesadamente sobre una silla

-Bueno , Hermione es un poco directa , pero con Harry no se … creo que en verdad le gusta , pero como Harry es descortés con ella .. ella se rehúsa aceptarlo, ayer vimos como se besaban y ninguno de los dos quería hablar de eso- Neville abrazo a Ginny que dejaba ver su cara de tristeza

-Sabias que esto pasaría , alguien vendría , Harry no iba a estar detrás de ti toda la vida. -Neville sonrió de lado

-Él es un chico fácil ..- soltó Ginny dejando ver su rabia

-Tenia a toda ese grupete chicas tras el , y el estaba detrás de ti , no creo que se tan fácil , como dices – contesto Neville

-Supongo .. ya es tarde para mi , creo que Hermione y el se entienden, desaparecen al mismo tiempo , se miran raro , esos dos se traen algo- Ginny tenia ganas de llorar ..

* * *

**_Cuñado de alcantarilla_**

-exijo una explicación Malfoy -gritaba por la sala común de las serpientes el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy , traía en sus manos un papel todo arrugado

-¿que te pasa Zabinni?-Respondió Draco desde su asiento , tenía la mirada fijada en el Profeta.

-tu , por que no me lo dijiste , estas manteniendo engañado a medio Hogwarts!-gritaba - mira que guardarme tamaño secreto y encima de tu hermana , no te lo voy a perdonar-gritaba Blaise .Ahora Draco estaba asustado , como era posible de que Blaise se haya enterado que le gustaba su hermana , ahora todo Hogwarts lo tacharía de enfermo mental. aunque tratándose de Hermione quizás lo comprendan

-Creo...-Draco intentaba decir palabras - no ..

- esto es increíble , como me lo pudiste ocultar , a mí que soy tu amigo casi Hermano - Zabini se dejo caer en un sillón en una pose dramática , diga de un actor

-Blaise...no se como empezar..es mas no sabía como empezar..-Draco nunca hubiera respondido eso , pero estaba nervioso y sobre todo por que se trataba de Hermione

-pues hubiera comenzado por el comienzo... He hecho el ridículo-decía Blaise con rabia

- tu no crees**_..-" un momento el ridículo el"-_** ¿de que estas hablando?

- como de que .. Hace una semana le mande una carta a tu padre , pidiéndole la mano de su hija , era lógico que me la daría soy un Zabinni , la nobleza personalizada , pertenecientes alas familias mas pudientes del todo el mundo mágico y hasta del mundo muggle , Pero no. tu padre me la negó-Zabinni estaba a punto de llorar , claro que de mentira

**_"ja... bien hecho , Hermione nunca se va a casar , yo lo oí muy bien cuando mi padre se lo decía"_**- Draco se tranquilizo , sonrió a su gusto

-es que enviarle una carta a mi padre pidiendo la mano de su única hija mujer , es muy impersonal , hasta para un Malfoy-susurro Malfoy dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

- yo también lo pensé...-se resigno Zabinni

-vale...- Draco se sumergió de nuevo en la lectura , después de consolar a su amigo al cavo de unos segundos

-Pero lo que nunca me dijiste es que ella estaba comprometida! y eso no es de amigos- grito Zabinni histriónicamente

Ahora Draco estaba con la respiración ausente , con el pulso trastornado.

- deja de hablar tonterías , mi hermana no esta comprometida-braco estaba mas que molesto ...

-mira Draco tu hermana me interesaba de verdad , si tu familia no me quiere haya ustedes...- musito Zabinni indignado

¡eres idota o que ¡¡mi hermana no se va comprometer!!

* * *

**_cena_**

-A mi no vengas con que no la soportas , mucha gente dice que los vieron besarse-Ron tenia lacara roja , de la ira

-no se de que hablas…- decía Harry comiendo tranquilamente, estaban en medio del comedor y varia gente los miraba de reojo

-no , Harry , no te creo, los vio Boens , y ella esta enamorada de ti ,no veo por que mentiría , aparte ya no se pelean en publico . ¿están saliendo?- Harry no hacia mas que reírse .

Hermione entro por la puerta , traía consigo varios libros en la mano , y a su costado Lunática Lovegodd, mejor dicho Luna Lovegodd , ella también traía consigo varios libros. Las dos se habían hecho amigas en la biblioteca , mientras discutían sobre la existencia de ciertas hadas . a Hermione le había caído bien a pesar de la sarta de locuras que decía la joven. La gente , en el comedor , de inmediato comenzó a murmurar cosas como " miren una Malfoy juntándose con espécimen como esos"

-Hola Ronald- saludo Luna

- hola luna..- respondió Ron un poco avergonzado , al parecer no quería que lo relacionaran con ella.

-podemos sentarnos aquí ¿-pregunto Hermione sonriéndole a Ron

-por supuesto - respondió antes que Hermione pudiera pronunciar la última palabra

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?- le dijo Harry a ron

-¿Preguntar que cosa?-dijeron Luna y Hermione al mismo tiempo

-nada- atino a decir Ron

- ¿nada?-decía Harry sonriendo- ron dice que Hermione Malfoy , dígase tú ,y yo mantenemos una relación intima- sonrió Harry al ver como Hermione se sonrosaba con suavidad , así imperceptible para el ojo humano

-Ron la única relación que voy a tener con Potter, es la siguiente: **Potter, lárgate** –mando Hermione

-te lo dije Ron …, bueno yo ya me voy , pero no es por ti Malfoy , es por que se me pega la gana- respondió Harry sonriendo para caminar campante por el comedor.

* * *

**_Frases en su lugar_**

Las manos se iban perdiendo a mediada que los besos aumentaban , eran las once de la noche y probablemente tenían que estar ya en sus habitaciones, pero eso no les importaba en lo absoluto , tenia todo el tiempo del mundo .

-cuidado que ese no es mi pierna –susurro ella mientras le terminaba de dar un largo beso en el cuello

- lo siento – jadeo el .ya no era consiente de lo que estaba haciendo

Nuevamente ella remonto el beso por los labios de su acompañante, probablemente se le había subido la presión, no lo sabia con total seguridad, solo sentía que algo, una fuerza desconocida se apoderaba de sus sentidos

-me encanta tu manera de investigar – se burlo el mientras ella se desprendía de el

-podemos seguir con la libreta si eso quieres-respondió ella, pero siguió besándolo, al ver el rostro de preocupación del joven

Están los dos así desde hace más de una hora, supuestamente se habían reunido, para investigar a la familia Granger, pero al no encontrar los datos en Linajes Mágicos, habían adoptado la idea de ayudarse afectivamente

-no te pongas así, que me haces doler-dijo Harry con una voz ronca, Hermione sonrió, nunca había estado en ese plan con ningún chico, ni siquiera con Víctor Krum.

-¿y como quieres que me ponga ¿- dijo ella acomodándose la falda y sentándose enteramente , los dos habían estado en el sillón de la sala de menesteres , besándose hasta quedar así.

Harry se sentó erguido traía una excitación visiblemente poderosa ( algún adjetivo calificativo?)

- a que estamos jugando?-pregunto ella fijando su mirada en el rostro del elegido.

- yo no estoy jugando Malfoy , se que no puedes ocultar que te gusto , tu misma me lo dijiste-sonrió orgulloso de asimismo y de como la muchacha cambiaba de color- en realidad tu también me gustas , pero si te soy sincero no quiero nada de compromisos

-¿Que esperabas, que te pidiera matrimonio?-ironizo Hermione mirando de lado a Harry que traía una sonrisa seductora.

- se que no , pero no quiero que malinterpretes lo nuestro-puntualizo Harry **_" que se cree este , lo nuestro , ja! "_** - pareces muy seguro Potter- sonrió Hermione acercándose a Harry , haciendo que las pulsaciones cardiacas de ambos aceleran violentamente

-te traigo muerta Malfoy , acéptalo -decía Harry casi sobre los labios de la veela -no me hagas reír..-Hermione sonreía, todavía estaba mirando a Potter justo a unos escasos centímetros.

- yo opto por la idea del encuentro silencioso-susurro ella besando al joven

- cual?¿los encuentros lodosos?-decía Harry mientras rompía el beso

- ese mismo - decía ella, ya estaba entre los brazos del Gryffindor , sentada en sus piernas , con la mente en otro lado y con los problemas olvidados, Harry capturo sus labios como queriendo sellarlos de por vida

-pero esta claro .que si nos vemos no nos conocemos -decía Harry un poco temeroso

-Potter , creo que juntarte conmigo te esta haciendo bien , ya puedes hacer una deducción tu solo- decía Hermione burlona mientras jugaba con el cuello del muchacho

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-0—o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-0-o-0o-0-0-0-0-o-o-o-0-o-0-o-0-0-

Despertó con los primeros rayos del sol ,tenia algo de frió , pero no tanto ,Hermione le estaba abrigando con su cuerpo , era sorprendente los dos completamente incompatibles ,estaban completamente desnudos . Miro como la luz se filtraba por alguna ventana y justo daba a parar en la piel de Hermione , todavía desnuda , se fijo en ella , nunca pensó tener ese tipo de acercamientos con ella ,pero era algo que no podía controlar ,un impulso que iba contra sus principios una necesidad que lo atolondraba .

-Hermione?, levántate- le susurro al oído , casi no tenia ganas de hacerlo , pero debían de hacerlo era Sábado y tenían que ir a cambiarse , ya que todavía traían ( en el suelo) el uniforme.

- no quiero ...-magullaba ella , enroscándose mas hacia el- No parecía ella , estaba comportándose como una niña , quizás era su inconciente ..

-vale, pero no se como le explicaremos a todos que no fuimos a dormir..-sonreía Harry , Hermione le hacia cosquillas cuando respiraba en su pecho . Todavía no daba créditos a sus ojos , estaba con ella y esta vez había pasado por alto el hecho que era una Malfoy.

-puedo decirles que me quede en el bosque prohibido y me encontré con un moustro- decía ella mientras abría los ojos

- eso mas me lo creerían a mi -sonrió Harry - ouchhh!-gritó el al sentir el pellizcó que le había dado la Malfoy , Abrió los ojos y la vio en su totalidad , traía una sonrisa divertida , el cabello alborotado, el pecho desnudo , los brazos tocando su torso. Parecía como si le hubieran mandado un Petrificus Totalus , y ella simplemente y sin previo aviso lo beso.

-vamos Harry, que tenemos que pensar en una excusa-decía ella parándose y alejándose de su lado.

* * *

**_Pasión Fraternal_**

Navidad, navidad , blanca navidad...-cantaba Hermione por los pasillos , se había enterado que su hermano se comprometía en fiestas así que sabiamente había optado por la idea de quedarse en Hogwarts , no quería estar presente cuando su hermano se comprometiera con esa chica , tenia la impresión que odiaría profundamente a su cuñada. Tenia una estrategia para no ir , pues sabia que sus padres la obligarían , le había comprado a Ginny un caramelo "enférmame" (propiedad de los hermanos Weasley) . Se enfermaría o al menos eso aparentaría para no ir , diría que tiene varicela que tenia que quedarse en Hogwarts y así (risa malévola) no iría a ver las caras de sus padres regañándole por no tratar bien a la invitada

-contiguo quería hablar..-Draco le agarro del brazo violentamente estaba fuera de sus casillas

-¿así ¿de repente te vinieron las ganas?-dijo Hermione librándose del brazo de su hermano , estaba resentida con el , no le hablaba , la evitaba y encima le trataba feo.

-¿por que no me dijiste que estabas comprometida?-grito Draco

-¿que?

- no te hagas la desentendida , por que le pregunte a mi madre y me dijo que era cierto , que estaba comprometida...-Draco estaba irreconocible.

-mira en primer lugar a ti que te importa .. Y no me vengas con el rollo de la familia que sabes perfectamente que no me lo trago, te comportas mal conmigo y encima quieres saber sobre mi vida - Hermione estaba irritada- y en segundo lugar no me voy a comprometer , así que haciendo un uso exagerado de amabilidad LARGATE!!.

- a mi no me tratas así- citaba Draco acercándose a su hermana

-yo te trato como se me pega la gana, estoy cansada de ti!-respondió Hermione corriendo de la vista de Draco

0-o-0o-0-o0o-0o-0oo-0o-0-oo-0o-0o-0-o0-o0o-0-o0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o0-o0o-0o-0o-0o-0o0-o-0o-0o-00o-0o-0-o0-o0-o0-0o0-o0-o0-o

- Ni hablar señor Malfoy , su hermana no ira, y le pediría que me dejara de gritar , la varicela no es enfermedad para ignorarla-decía la enfermera en tono severo al Joven Malfoy. Era ya muy tarde , sus malestar estaban embarcadas no podía quedarse en Hogwarts , tenia un compromiso!

-es que ella no se puede quedar .. Tiene que ir-usualmente Draco estaría prepotente , pero esta vez estaba suplicante ante la mira prerrogativa de la enfermera.

-lo siento señor , Dumbledore tiene normas bien rígidas con respecto a esto.- la enfermera hizo una reverencia en señal a que se retirara.

-al menos puedo verla?-pregunto Draco, pero era vidente que no , sabia perfectamente que esas enfermedades eran sumamente contagiosas.

- no , señor esta en una habitación reservada , le sugeriría que fuera su casa ,la señorita no saldrá en esas condiciones , aparte si no se apresura perderá el tren.-tiene razón...

* * *

_Líos de sangre_

-lo siento mucho papa , pero Hermione se enfermo- resoplo Draco , mirando a su padre fumar un puro, estaba en su asiento de la oficina principal de la mansión , tenis una ruma de pergaminos en su escritorio , y un vaso de wiskie a su costado.

- las cosas son por algo , y si paso esto es por que es lo mejor.. Creo que nos dará tiempo- Lucius veía detenidamente a Draco , no sabia como comenzar.-Zonny! llama a mi mujer, dile que necesito que venga-grito Lucius a su elfo domestico , el cual después del grito intento desaparecer , pero fue interrumpido por Narcisa

- no hace falta ya estoy acá-respondió la mujer tomando asiento al costado de su primogénito

-Zonny , fuera de mi vista- señalo Lucius , asiento que el elfo desapareciera con el miedo en sus ojos.

-Draco tu eres mi hijo mayor, el que preserve la estirpe de los Malfoy- decía Lucius con elocuencia y altanería , innecesaria para la ocasión.-.. Lo que te voy a pedir puede que vaya con tus principios , pero la sangre pura desaparece lentamente y no lo podemos permitir-seguía diciendo su padre

-Draco ...-interrumpió Narcisa- si es que no puedes concebir la idea , quiero que sepas que no este obligado , es difícil...

-es difícil... pero es necesario- interrumpió Lucius

- esta claro que me voy a casar con una sangre pura , no hay nada de trágico en eso , lo mismo daría que me casara con Parkinson que con cualquier otra joven de linaje noble- sorteo las palabras adecuadas Draco

-exacto, ese es mi hijo- sonrió Lucius

-sin embargo ella no es cualquiera..- susurro Narcisa- eso es cierto- ratifico Lucius

- ella puede que... -Narcisa estaba nerviosa

-mamá, padre , no se preocupen , yo me casare con quien ustedes dispongan ...-atino a decir el joven, en realidad no quería gastar su tiempo , sabia que tarde o temprano terminaría casándose en contra de su voluntad.

-es que no es así , Draco.. -su madre tenia los ojos llorosos

-Hace dieciséis años , la Familia Granger-Dumbledore fue castigada por el señor oscuro, Lois , era un acérrimo defensor de los derechos muggles , de noble linaje y de una fortuna cuantiosa. Se caso con Annie Dumbledore , sobrina de Albus Dumbledore, ella también era de linaje noble .-Decía Lucius con rapidez

-Annie ,era mi mejor amiga, aviamos prometido ser las madrinas de los hijos que tuviéramos , ella seria tu madrina y yo seria la madrina de su hija.-Narcisa lloraba , la voz le temblaba al igual que las manos y las piernas- La noche en que fue atacada la mansión de los Granger, ella huyo con su hija- Draco miraba a su madre , no entendía porque ella lloraba sin consuelo- Lois murió y ella al ser perseguida por los seguidores de Voldemort -Narcisa miro significativamente a Lucius-vino a nuestra casa con la niña en brazos .Annie era mi mejor amiga , mi casi hermana ...-Narcisa se había tranquilizado.

- tu solo tenias unos dos años...- resolvió Lucius con frialdad

- ella se estaba muriendo en mis brazos, ella me dejo a su hija ...para que la cuidara y protegería como lo hacia contigo-Narcisa miro a su hijo que ahora tenia una cara de horror- desde ese momento la pequeña dejo de llamarse Hermione Granger para convertirse en Hermione Malfoy.

- Hermione no es tu hermana , es una Malfoy por honor , pero no lo es sanguineamente . Es una sangre pura ...pero no es tu hermana. Yo acepte que se quedara por que tu madre había perdido a tu tía Bellatrix y pensé que con ella se distraería , Rápidamente Hermione demostró ser digna de nuestra familia...-Lucius tenia un dejo de cariño en la voz , cosa que a Draco le sorprendió sabiendo la naturaleza de la información.

-entonces... ustedes quieren que me case con mi Hermana.-su voz temblaba .

-no es tu hermana -agito la voz Lucius

- tienes razón Draco , si no quieres el compromiso .. Entenderemos..- sollozaba su madre

-no! Draco piénsalo es la única manera que ella tenga todo el derecho de apellidarse Malfoy , si ella de entera que su tío es Dumbledore ,y que el le quiera decirle la verdad .. Ahí ella si dejaría de ser toda una Malfoy...-Lucius estaba angustiado por ningún motivo quería dejar de ser padre de Hermione.

-entonces por que dejaron que Hermione vaya a Hogwarts- pregunto el rubio , no entendiendo muy bien

-se iba a enterar de todas maneras , es muy inteligente-respondió Lucius sonriendo de lado

-Draco hijo , no aceptes..Se que la quieres como a una hermana... Es mucho atrevimiento-sollozaba su madre

-lo pensare-mintió Draco mirando al suelo.

* * *

_Abrazando_

-los Weasley?-pregunto Hermione viendo la sala común desierta

- se han ido a Rumania, a Charlie le dio Varicela de Dragón y se esta mejorando- respondió Harry fijándose si había alguien mas en la sala , tenia que planificar bien todo

-¿Neville?-pregunto ella , sentándose en el sillón frente a la chimenea

- Esta en su casa , dijo que sus padres vendrían a pasar la navidad en familia- respondió Harry

-¿y tu?-pregunto Hermione sonriendo de lado, a Hermione no le desagradaba la idea de quedarse a solas con su "enemigo".. es mas pareciera que ese fuese su regalo de navidad

-sabia que te ibas a quedar...-se acerco el abrazando su cintura

- no que eras el octavo Weasley ?-se burlo Hermione

-Sirius me pidió que me quedara con el y con Remus , un profesor..Que..-intentaba decir Harry pero Hermione lo interrumpió

- es licántropo, lose mi papa lo acuso - su voz era aburrida y tenia las mejillas sonrojadas - era buen profesor , una vez me infiltre en una clase suya en la academia de aurores- sonrió Hermione

-¿por que te quedaste?-pregunto Harry bebiendo del perfume de la veela

- sabia que te ibas a quedar - beso ella su oído .- Mi hermano se va a comprometer , y no estoy para aguantar a otra hueca sangre pura ...-bufo ella

- así que eres la oveja negra.. Vestida de cordero.. cada día me sorprendes más…- sonrió Harry al ver la sonrisa de Hermione

-me enferme de mentira para no ir , en realidad esa ceremonias me aburren - abrazo a Harry , el cual también abrazaba su cintura

- ¿caramelos "enférmame"?-pegunto Harry

-si-respondió ella sonriendo

- pensé que eras demasiado correcta para usar un producto de los sortilegios Weasley-

- solo reconozco lo que es bueno - beso a Harry , dejando a joven con los ojos cerrados de la emoción.

* * *

**_Hablo yo:_**

**_¿Que tal? que le pareció.. jejeje ...creo que la mayoría pensaría que es un Hermione y Harry . Mucha gente me esta pidiendo que Hermione se quede con Draco ... . La verdad lo veo bien difícil ... para los dos ,pues parece ser que Hermione tiene afecto a los dos .. y ala hora de la hora le traerá muchos problemas. En el próximo capitulo Sirius se enterara del paradero de la premonición .y de otras cosas un tanto mas importantes . Por su parte Draco le responderá a sus padres , sabremos mas sobre los sentimientos confusos de los hermanos que no son hermanos. Harry comenzara a sentir miedo y un miedo atroz dejándolo al borde de la estupidez. Hermione por su parte esta más confundida que gusano en tallarines... pues tendrá indicios de su verdadera identidad ._**

**_Veremos a Dumbledore y a Dobby _**

**_Mil gracias"!!!_**

**_Millones de Gracias!!_**

**_Billones de Gracias!!!_**

**_Trillones de Gracias!!!_**

**_Cuatrillones de Gracias!!!_**

**_Adiós y dejen algún comentario!_**

**Urgente**: _Les doy muchas pero muchas gracias por los comentario y quiero agradecer de una forma especial a **Elendil Ancalime** ,me gusta mucho que se fijen en detalles .Verán yo no soy muy buena en ortografía , es por eso que agradezco alas personas que se fijan en esos detalles. "Hay que respetar al idioma". Miles de Gracias también a : _

_- danny1989 _

_- candy granger _

_- conih _

_- unchk _

_- LUZAPOTTER _

_- brisa2006 _

_- RociRadcliffe _

_- megafanHP _

_- madridcc _

_- Pottercita _

_- potter5 _

_- Kassu _

_- mirermione _

_- MIA POTTER GRANGER _

_- Tefy _

_- missyumikov _

_- Carrie Black _

_- pattypotter09 _

_- AshlyLeixer _

_- nadiapotter _

_- princesaartemisa _

_- fery-chan _

_- galletaa _

_Seguramente estoy olvidando más nombres… Pero en general, muchas gracias. _


	6. capitulo 6

**_Toda un Malfoy_**

**_cap6 : de corazón_**

_**Hola:** perdón por la demora , pero ya saben exámenes y se acercan los parciales!! Waa! Bueno quiero dejar una cosita bien en Clara : es un Draco-Hermione-Harry , también se puede leer como un Harry –Hermione-Draco , no quisiera malograr el final diciendo con quien se va a quedar Hermione . Pero estoy casi segura que algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta por donde camina el asunto… y no , no es un Draco-Harry _

* * *

**_Tirado de los cabellos _**

-Me gusta cuando sonríes - rió ella sobre el pecho del joven , tirados estaban en medio de la nieve del césped .

-vale que lose, te traigo muerta-se burlo Harry

-no me traes muerta, Potter, Me traes viva y eso es mucho decir-sonrió Hermione

- ¿que antes estabas muerta?-pregunto Harry sorprendido

- no pero estaba adormecida- dijo Hermione con algo de seriedad "Draco , fuera de mis pensamientos .. Que el encesto es crimen moral en todas partes del mundo"

-vaya, pero si parece que hubo alguien antes que el poderoso Potter- sonrió el con arrogancia, tanta arrogancia como la de su padre en sus mejores épocas

-¿que dirías si una Malfoy, se enamora de ti?- pregunto Hermione sin tapujos , quería probar algo ...

-nada, me asustaría ¿es tu caso?-Súbitamente había cambiado de color y su tono de voz se había agudizado.

-es posible que si... pero no me enamoro de sinvergüenzas , así que no te preocupes , estas a salvo. No te quiero ver anclado a mi .. Suficiente con el espectáculo que haces para venir a verme - sonrió coquetamente la veela , acariciando el rostro de Harry

-¿espectáculo?- Harry sonreía de forma descarada, aquello era demasiado para el - si lo hago es por mutuo acuerdo, por tu también haces cosas inimaginables para verme - respondió ofendido

- lo que sucede , es que yo también soy una descarada - beso tímidamente las mejillas del joven. Aquellos acercamientos eran demasiado para Harry .

- en verdad , no entiendo lo que sucede entre nosotros- musito , entre exhalando y hablando." no entiendo porque siempre utiliza en nosotros , cuando el mismo dice que no quiere nada conmigo... Hombres "-A veces creo que estas enamora de mi -sonrió el muchacho pensando el que decía disparates

- No veo nada malo en enamorarme de ti , no seria la primer mujer que se enamora de su mascota , tu eres el que se pone como loco solo por que soy una Malfoy. Pero si yo estuviera enamorada de ti , créeme que no estaría diciéndote todo esto ... aparte se me hace como que el del problema es otro-sonrió Hermione - Haber ..-se acerco mas Hermione a Harry casi rozando los labios- ... Si te dijera que te quiero , o vale .. que estoy enamora de ti ¿acaso tu aceptarías una relación con una Malfoy ?- Hermione miro a Harry , este no sabia que responder..-déjame que responda por ti : No , por que en tus genes están para odiar a los Malfoy , solo que no puedes hacerlo bien . En cambio yo no te odio, a mi me fascinas , lo hiciste desde que hablaste sobre los Malfoy , a nunca antes le quería partir la cara y apareciste tu ¿no es romántico?- se burlo la chica

-muy romántico- beso él los labios de la castaña

-y después dices que no estas jugando- se burlo ella _" ahora si estoy confundida "_

-no lo estoy-miro el fijamente sus ojos- Hermione si alguna vez.. te enamoras... así sea o no sea de mi ...¿me lo contarías?

-no, yo nunca miento y esta vez no será la primera , si alguna vez me preguntas si estoy enamora de ti , te diré la verdad , así nos duela, así que si quieres saber la respuesta tendrás que estar muy necesitado de ella- dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry

- así que si existe alguien más...-concluyo Harry con amargura

-ni yo misma lo se -contesto con sinceridad _Hermione " Draco no es alguien, es mi hermano" _

* * *

**_Un Malfoy _**

La luna estaba delante de su ventana , casi ya no nevaba , lo cual de cierta forma lo entristeció , sabia que a Hermione le encantaba cuando nevaba y mucho mas la lluvia . Se podría decir que sabia todo sobre ella , las flores que le gustaban , el chocolate que mas comía , que shampoo usaba , hasta que numero de casillero tenia en su antigua academia . Miro de nuevo por la ventana , vio a su padre , el cabello blondo y largo las manos atrás , al parecer su padre estaba dando un paseo nocturno no le extrañaba ...

Sonrió con pesar , a pesar de tener motivo para no hacerlo ... Había aceptado casarse con Hermione, se había hecho de rogar para que sus padres no notaran su entusiasmo , un Malfoy no podía expresar sus sentimientos de sobre manera. Había disimulado casi por una semana . Durante ese periodo su Padre le había estado cumpliendo todos sus caprichos , con el único propósito de que Draco aceptara . si es que hubiera sido otra la comprometida su padre no hubiera hecho lo que estaba haciendo, el simplemente le hubiera mandado , o insistido con una mirada furiosa . Pero era Hermione la que supuestamente había sido su hermana , no podía casarse con ella así no mas , primero tenia que aceptar...

-Joven Malfoy , tiene una carta -musito desde la puerta un elfo , el cual Draco pudo reconocer como Zonny.

-déjalo sobre mi mesa y tráeme un vaso de leche- su era algo calida , hasta se podría decir cariñosa . Ese elfo era el favorito de Hermione . Era ella quien lo defendía de su padre y sus ataques de ira sin motivo. Era el elfo que peinaba a Hermione con cariño . y del que Hermione siempre quiso liberar , hasta le regalo su Guardarropa , para que Zonny se valla , pero el juro que nunca se iría del lado de la Señorita Malfoy . Y Draco sabia que tampoco se iría de la nueva señora Malfoy.

-como diga joven- musito el elfo desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Draco se acerco a la mesa de noche , se dejo caer en su cama, y miro

**_Para: Draco Malfoy _**

**_De: Blaise Zabinni _**

Seguramente Zabinni le estaba reclamando por que no saludo por su cumpleaños , pero Draco no tenias ganas de saludarlo , es mas .. si lo saludaba le tendría que contar sobre su compromiso y eso implicaba a Hermione.. Y hasta ahora no sabia como explicarle a Hermione que no era el su hermano y que por el contraria la amaba , no por que fuera su hermana sino por que seria su mujer , claro que si ella aceptaba la propuesta . Cosa que Draco dudaba.

**_Estima Draco: _**

**_hola ingrato, te envié una postal por navidad y tu ni siquiera contestas.. pero que fea debe estar tu prometida para que no hables sobre ella , ya me la imaginó hecha una Grabe.. ja!, pero vale , no te voy a molestar con cosas dolorosas . Solo te quería preguntar si es vas a adelantar tu llegada a Hogwarts. Algunos amigos me dicen que han visto a tu hermana en la biblioteca . Al parecer Hermione ya esta bien de la varicela. pero por precaución no voy , no quiero que de un beso me contagie todo. (se que estas molesto en este instante).Por cierto te has dado cuenta que Dumbledore no sale de su oficina ... Casi ni lo hemos visto este año , me parece muy sospechosos , no crees?. Vale ya me voy _**

**_Cuídate y Feliz año! _**

**_Tu amigo Blaise _**

Arrugo la carta en cuando la termino , no soportaba la idea que Zabinni tratara así a su Hermione . rió con potencia al imaginarse la cara de Blaise cuando de entere que Hermione iba a ser para el.

_"haber ..Hermione tu no eres mi hermana"..."Hermione antes que nada discúlpame por no hablarte.."_- No , simplemente no podía decirle a Hermione que estuvo enamorado de ella , no podía que clase de enfermo mental se enamora de su hermana melliza -"pero ella no es mi hermana"-pensó para si- " pero ella cree que si"

Tenia que pensarlo, planificar, como le diría a Hermione que no era una Malfoy ,pero si ella quería solo habría una manera de seguir siendo Toda una Malfoy.

* * *

**_Pensar…cosas claras _**

Sabía claramente que la vida era una especie de carnaval, que había cosas buenas y cosas malas. Que la vida estaba hecha de dediciones difíciles, cosas que trascienden a través de tu propia existencia. Es por eso que cuando se entero estaba atraída o enamorada de su hermano .se alejo mas de el. no quería ser tildad de enferma , no quería que su hermano se alejara por miedo de ella. Es por eso que había tomado la dedición de irse.

Tan solo traía un camisón lila , el cabello desordenado , las pantuflas de conejo ( regalo de Neville) y la pulsera que se la había regalado Harry . Miro el dormitorio. Todas las chicas con las que compartía habitación habían salido. Habían unas cuantas muchachas en el dormitorio de al lado, pero eran justo ellas con las que no se llevaba.

Miro la foto de Harry , la que le había tomado en el comedor . Se rió escandalosamente _."Potter..eres un caso, Un caso que me esta dando muchos problemas"_ se froto el pecho , ella no quería reconocerlo , es mas no debía reconocerlo , pero ese Potter se estaba filtrando en su corazón .. Nada que encuentros silenciosos y sin amor... Ja , Lo que ellos tenían no se le podía calificar de impersonal.

_"si mi padre se entera que estoy saliendo con Harry , ahora si Harry conocería la muerte.. y Harry no se puede morir , el se muere cuando yo lo decida , y eso nunca pasara , el estará conmigo mientras yo lo decida y para eso .. falta un tiempo indefino " _-Hermione no iba a dejar que nadie se le acercara a Harry para hacerle daño ni mucho menos para hacerle cariño..- _"Draco , lo tuyo tiene que exterminarse , morirse ... si mi Padre se entera me des-hereda.. , cosa que no me molestaría , no podría vivir tan alejada de ti"-_pensó con tristeza

_"un momento acabo de decir que Potter estará conmigo , que me gusta y estoy pensado en Draco"_-se molesto con ella misma

_"no será que me he enamorado de Potter_"-pensó sorprendida_-"¿estaré enamorada de mi hermano?", "pero que pregunta. Si estoy enamora de mi hermano , por eso me fui , el caso es que sigo pensando en el y ahora también pienso en Harry.." _

**"tengo que pensar en Harry , el es mi primera vez, él la representación de mi desinhibición " " nunca le podría dar a Draco los besos que le di a Harry" **

"**pero si seré!, nunca le podré dar un beso a Draco por que simplemente esta prohibido es mi hermano**"-Hermione estaba tensa..

-Pero tengo que tocar madera , Potter nunca tendrá nada conmigo en serio por que soy una Malfoy y Draco tampoco por que soy una Malfoy- dijo Hermione en voz alta - Todo este problema por ser _"Toda una Malfoy"_

Hermione miro atentamente su mesa de noche , ahí sobre ella , en una esquina (imperceptible a la luz) estaba su libreta " y este secreto que me tiene en ascuas"

* * *

**_Hermano mayor _**

- Madre , no se como he podido vivir todo este tiempo sin tus guisos-dijo un hombre de cabellera roja . estaba tendido en su cama todavía convaleciente de su enfermedad mágica

-sin mi y sin una casi limpia ¡Charlie ,es el colmo tu casa estaba hecha un desastre!-grito la señora Weasley , pero sin dejar de sonreír, a su costado casi todo el Clan Weasley

-Mujer ,no atolondres al pobre de Charlie que bastante tubo con esa Varicela de Dragón-musito uno de los gemelos. que la mayoría reconoció como Fred

-si estas enfermedades no son para ignorarlas ,supongo Charlie , que con esta enfermedad aceptaras la oferta de Dumbledore , para enseñar junto con Hagrid .cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-si he aceptado la oferta del Profesor- musito el joven , desde su cama .

-eso es Genial -grito Bill , que desde una esquina miraba a su hermano- ya no tendrás que estar tan lejos de todos .Ginny miraba a todos desde su silla y sin poder articular palabra.

-Bueno hijo , creo que has tomado una excelente dedición en Hogwarts no te faltara nada- propino el señor Weasley.

- es mejor - dijeron al unisón los gemelos

-¿y Ron?-pregunto Charlie

-se fue a escribirle a una chica , ya sabes esta en la edad hormonal ..- Fred con su tono habitual , no dejaba de burlarse de su hermano menor

-si , me pregunto cosas sobre dragones .. pero no me quiso explicar para que-dijo Charlie´

-es para Hermione- murmuro Ginny

- ¿para quien?-preguntaron casi todas en la sala

- Para Hermione Malfoy , la melliza de Draco Malfoy , hija de Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black..-decía Ginny en tono aburrido , como si fuera normal y hasta ridículo la explicación

- si te hemos entendido... ¿ pero estas segura que Ron esta interesada en una Malfoy? es mas ..¿ existe una malfoy mujer?- pregunto Bill

-Claro que si , Ron y casi toda la población Masculina de Hogwarts están detrás de ella- dijo Ginny - ella llego recién este año , cursa el sexto año. Ella es de esencia Veela -termino la pelirroja

- no seria la primera vez que un Weasley cae bajo el encanto de un chica Veela-sonrió George miando a Bill.

-pero es una Malfoy-dijo la señora Weasley con horror

-lo que pasa es que ella no parece ser una Malfoy , ella es educada , amable , cariñosa , buena persona , lo único que les puede molestar a los chicos es que es un poco autoritaria-musito Ginny

-ideal para Ron- sonrió Charlie

-para Ron y para medio Hogwarts- evidentemente Ginny estaba celosa

-¿no te llevas bien con ella?-pregunto su madre, con su habitual tono de preocupación , estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos de su pequeña, por nada del mundo dejaría que alguien la lastimara.

-no , ella es mi amiga- contesto indignada, poso su mirada en su hermano Charlie.

-pues si así hablas de tus amigas, no me quiero imaginar lo hablas de nosotros-dijo George haciendo el ademán de alejarse de su hermana

- lo que pasa es que nuestra hermanita esta celosa por que ya no es la Reina de Hogwarts- dramatizo Fred- Pobre de ella ya no es la reinita...

-cállense , no estoy celosa- dijo la pelirroja roja de la cólera

-La cena esta servida , dejen comer solo a Charlie - grito la señora Weasley tratando de cambiar el tono de la conversación.

-pues vamos ,-decía Fred y George al unión , desapareciendo casi al instante .Los demás Weasley posaron su mirada en el pobre Charlie - Bueno será mejor que bajemos a cenar .. me estoy muriendo de hambre-hablo el señor Weasley mirando a Charlie ,este capto el mensaje visual y le respondió - Esta bien papa , ya hablaremos..

La señora Weasley y Bill salieron por la puerta principal , mucho antes que Arthur. Y Ginny tan solo se sentó en una silla frente a la cama de su hermano mayor , especialista en Dragones.

-Así que seré tu profesor de Cuidado de Animales Mágicos.- sonrió al ver a su pequeña hermana , casi nunca la veía , tan solo esporádicamente en algún encuentro navideño o el día de su cumpleaños .. y eso es decir mucho

-eso parece- sonrió Ginny , a pesar que no viera mucho a su hermano , eso no impedía que se comunicara con el , casi todas las semanas se carteaban , contando muchas cosa , eso ha decir verdad era muy extraño , y mas para hermanos que se llevaban mas de nueve años.

-A mi no me engañas Gin... ¿Estas celosa de esa muchacha?-pregunto Charlie

-un poco- respondió escuetamente Ginny , casi como exhalando.

-Por Harry , por que en todas tus cartas hablas de ellos dos - contesto de nuevo el muchacho- que Hermione esto y Harry lo otro-soltó Charlie

- es que todo el mundo queda hipnotizado por Hermione , solo por que es veela y inteligente ..-respondió frustrada Ginny

-no lo digas así , parece que lo que tuvieras fuera envidia y de la fea ¿ no que era tu amiga?-

-y lo es , es que tan solo no la soporto cuando tiene esas poses de Diva..-Ginny se acerco ala ventana para observar Rumania.

-te refieres a cuando se acerca a Harry -Charlie traía una sonrisa de lado , no le gustaba verla con esa cara de envidia , conocía a su hermana .. y lo que se le denotaba era una arrugas en la frente cada vez que hablaba de Hermione Malfoy.

-si .., es mi amiga , ella me considera su amiga , me trata bien , me pregunto que si me gustaba Harry-resoplo ella con culpabilidad

-¿y que le contestaste?-pregunto el , mirando fijamente a su hermana , claro que sabia lo había contestado ...

-que no me gustaba ni un poquito-respondió con pesar

-ahí lo tienes , pequeña saltamontes- sonrió el muchacho.- Como quieres que ella se aleje de Harry si tu no le dices nada , por el contrario estimulas a ella para que inicie un romance con el chico que te gusta , y mira que es Harry , lo conozco desde que el tenia un año...

-creo que.. tienes razón- suspiro la pelirroja.

* * *

**_Orquídeas en invierno europeo _**

-orquídeas y violetas, si estas les gustaran-decía el niño (no tan niño) que sobrevivió. Traía en su manos una un ramo se flores - se que las rosas no le gustaran.. Ella no es la típica chica de rosas rojas, la conozco-decía Harry en voz alta estaba en la puerta del dormitorio de damas.

-Así que estas por aquí- dijo Hermione abrazando por detrás al elegido-¿son para mi?-pregunto la muchacha algo sorprendida por el gesto.

- si –respondió el – es que la pulsera no vasto para navidad, es por eso que te traje estas flores

-¿Cómo supiste que me gustaban las orquídeas?-pregunto sorprendida Hermione recibiendo las flores

-intuición...-respondió escuetamente al intuir que le caería un beso, el cual por cierto si le había sido otorgado –Cada día me sorprendes mas…-termino Hermione

- vine a preguntarte, como a ti te gusta la aventura ¿quisieras acompañarme al bosque prohibido?- pregunto Harry

- ¿no que era prohibido?-pregunto Hermione sonriendo.

-en realidad, no era el único lugar al que quería llevarte-dijo acariciando el cabello que estaba detrás de la oreja derecha de su compañera .

-¿así?-Hermione embozó una sonrisa traviesa -déjame poner las flores en mi cuarto¿esta bien? espérame –dijo ella dando una vuelta y corriendo dentro de la habitación

Al parecer el cuarto estaba vació , Hermione puso la flores sobre su mesa , conjuro un florero y puso las flores en agua.

-cuando tenga enamorado ya también quiero que me traiga flores –sonrió una niña desde el marco de la puerta

-Linda!-se sonrojo Hermione

- así que estas con alguien – sonrió la niña de cara regordeta

-bueno .. si y no- dijo Hermione sonrojada- ¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto la niña ,sentándose en un cama.

- lo entenderás cuando crezcas…Ahora me tengo que ir – decía Hermione desapareciendo tras la puerta.

**_Trillado _**

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunta la muchacha sosteniendo el vendaje de sus ojos ( pues estaba vendada) y sosteniendo la mano de su guía

- solo falta que des unos cuantos pasos ..-respondió Harry con entusiasmo –Detente!-señalo Harry .

-se que te gustan los Dragones..-empezó Harry con su habitual entusiasmo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Hermione-es por eso…

-no digas que ..-Hermione se saco el vendaje de su rostro

Estaba en una habitación relativamente grande , parecía algo vieja, pero lo mas sobresaliente era que estaba llena de gatos..

- como un dragón es demasiado peligroso para traerlo a Hogwarts..-decía Harry

- disfrazaste a todos los gatos de Dragón – sonrió Hermione – enserio Harry eres un caso – se abalanzo contra el para darle unos besos en la mejilla.

**_Hoy me vino la gana que no las musas _**

**_Hoy no tengo pretextos ni disculpas, _**

**_Para cantarte a ti _**

**_Para escribirte un verso y descolgarte desde aquí _**

**_Hasta las ganas de la mañana ya por venir _**

Los besos crecían , a ritmo que respiraban ,los gatos simples expectantes ,mitraban algo sorprendidos a la pareja de humanos. Como era posible que se comieran entre si. Harry ganaba terreno sobre Hermione hasta que fue interrumpido por ella misma - Estamos en compañía- susurro ella riendo al ver la cara de su acompañante, tenia unas ganas sorprendentes de reír a carcajadas, esa sonrisa suya la cautivaba. - No dirán nada ..-repuso Harry queriendo recuperar su territorio - Pues ellos no piensan así- dijo Hermione señalando a un grupo de gatitos que los miraban algo asustados. -¿Por qué no vamos al Lago?-pregunto ella en tono meloso. - no te molesta? Hace frió ... – dijo el sonriendo - es que aquí es demasiada la tentación- Hermione miro a a Harry tan solo para besarlo unos segundos después.

**_Hoy primero del segundo de año _**

**_Mientras esa mujer rompe el espacio _**

**_Para inventarse al fin _**

**_Para mirarla toda en el silencio y de perfil _**

**_Tomo sus manos, como escenario, para existir _**

-Crabe ¡-grito Draco inhalando con dificultad

-Draco , has adelantado tu llegada!-contesto su amigo -

si , has visto a Hermione- pregunto el Rubio con algo de dificultad para hablar..

- ,me prohibió que me acercara a ella, y eso que solo me quede para cuidarla ..- respondió con tristeza

- vale yo la busco- respondió el rubio.

**----o0o---- **

-tu. Si tu –dijo un muchacho rubio a una niña desde las puertas de la sala común de los Gryffindor.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con sequedad la niña, miraba a Draco de pies a cabeza.

-¿conoces a Hermione Malfoy¿sabes donde esta?-pregunto de Rubio con interés.

-si la conozco , pero no la visto .pregúntale a ella – dijo la niña señalando a una niña de cara regordeta, rubio y de ojos saltones.

-disculpa- dijo Draco con un excedida educación para un Malfoy.

-si que quieres pregunto la niña-,mirándolo fijamente , queriendo demostrar que no tenia miedo , dado que malfoy siempre molestaba a los que no tenían sangre pura.

-¿sabes donde esta Hermione?-pregunto Draco

-creo que salio con su enamorado- respondió con sencillez la niña, dejando idiotizado a Draco

. -¿con su enamorado?-pregunto con casi burla _"Hermione no tiene enamorado , nunca ah tenido enamorado" " es una mojigata de primera"_ –pensaba Draco , era evidente que conocía del todo a Hermione

- si , su enamorado , hoy en la mañana le llego un ramo de flores y después se fue corriendo ,Supongo que estarán en el lago , es clásico en las parejas de enamorados… -respondió la niña alejándose de Draco.

**_Y es que no importa que digan _**

**_que está trillado _**

**_hablar de amor que maldigan _**

**_si no han probado _**

**_la noche en sus brazos de sol _**

**_Y es que no importa que digan _**

**_que está trillado _**

**_hablar de amor que maldigan _**

**_si no han probado _**

**_la noche en sus brazos de sol _**-AU, NO SE VALE ESE CAYÓ EN MI HOJO,-repuso Harry al ser impactado por otra bola de nieve , proveniente de Hermione.

-así, pues este te caerá en otro lado –dijo Hermione lanzándole otra bola de nieve... Harry con mucha habilidad lo esquivó, y corrió rápidamente detrás de ella, sujetándola por la cintura, la cargo y dio vueltas con ella…

- detente , detente – reía Hermione al ser parte de la ola de viento

- solo si dices que te gusto…-decía Harry haciendo fuerza para seguir dándole vueltas a Hermione

- me gustas ¿contento?-reía Hermione todavía en los brazos de Harry

- grítalo-murmuró Harry en el oído de su acompañante -

Me gustas –grito fuertemente a tal punto que del pino mas cercano cayo la nieve que había en su superficie. Harry sonrió, dejo de dar vueltas a la muchacha, y en un acto sumamente acrobático, la beso. Nada de eso hubiera sonado extraordinario sino fuera por el hecho que Draco Malfoy los estaba observando.

**_Se detiene el reloj, sobre nosotros _**

**_caen las diez que resbalan por sus hombros _**

**_y se cuela la luz _**

**_que se enreda en tu pelo pero la liberas tú _**

- te lo dije , míralos ahí .. no te hace recordar a James y Lily – dijo con nostalgia Sirius ,él espiaba desde un pino con Remus, sus miradas se cruzaron en señal de complicidad.

- a decir verdad Harry creo que es un poco diferente, es otro contexto- sonrió Remus

-ja!, es idéntico a el , en parte es mi culpa , de tanto hablar de su padre-Sirius miraba atentamente como la pareja se besaba.

- eres profesor , no deberías dejar que el alumnado se bese por todos lados- se burlo Remus

-Lunático!, a ti no te interrumpo cuando estas con Tonks.. Deja al muchacho que disfrute su adolescencia- critico Sirius

- es diferente , pero no me dijiste que Harry no estaba interesado en ella, es decir que no lo quería reconocer-pregunto Remus , retirándose con Sirius del lago

-te dije que era igual que su padre ... lo dijo pero al parecer no pudo con sus palabras, y eso me alegra - sonrió Sirius

-¿ahora si le vas a decir del origen de la muchacha?

-no lo se ... creo que cuando llegue el momento se lo diré , como se debe

**_oro y diamante _**

**_por un instante _**

**_de tono azul... _**

- te vas a resfriar- dijo Hermione sacándole los antejos a Harry para ponérselos .

- no creo , por que al parecer te estas convirtiendo en mi abrigo-respondió suavemente sobre los hombros de la muchacha

- ¿Cuál es tu medida? –pregunto Hermione imitando la voz de Harry

- Depende de que parte..-sonrió picaramente .- No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cuanto era mi medida , pero si no tengo mis lentes me es todo borroso-Termino Harry sonriendo de lado

- Así que no ves …- tercio Hermione corriendo con sus lentes

- No te vayas , que no veo…-decía Harry tratando de capturar a la veela , pero Hermione ya estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor

-Ya dame mis lentes- decía Harry algo enfadado, tanteando el terreno para no caerse

-solo si me dices que te gusto, y cuanto de te gusto-sonrió ella jugando al mismo juego que el

-así , con que con esas- tercio Harry tratando de capturarla ,pero se le hacia imposible sin una buena visión

-dando y dando …-sonrió ella.

-ME GUSTAS ..COMO SOLO A MI ME PUEDE S GUSTAR –grito el al sentir la presencia de ella detrás de el

- ¿y como es eso? –pregunto ella sonriendo detrás de el

-Así..-dijo el , se volteo rápidamente la sujeto de la cintura y en un exceso signo de creatividad la besó con como nunca antes lo había hecho …con algo que ni el mismo se imaginaba..amor..

**_Y es que no importa que digan _**

**_que está trillado _**

**_hablar de amor que maldigan _**

**_si no han probado _**

**_la noche en sus brazos de sol _**

**_Y es que no importa que digan _**

**_que está trillado _**

**_hablar de amor que maldigan _**

**_si no han probado _**

**_la noche en sus brazos de sol _**

_"Ella no es Hermione , el no es Potter"—_pensó Draco negando la verdad asus ojos, apretó mas sus manos en forma de puño , pudo sentir algo de dolor al sentir sus uñas clavadas en sus palmas , pero no le importo _"No son ellos , no es ella"- La sugestión no era su fuerte-"pero nadie mas tiene ese cabello ondulado , nadie mas sonríe de la forma que ella lo hace , es ella, no hay otra como ella"- _La siguió viendo derretirse en los Brazos de San Potter , que por lo visto y para el caso no era tan Santo…

-¡HERMIONE!-grito con todas sus fuerzas , no , no iba a dejar que Potter se la llevara , no simplemente Hermione era suya

-Draco…-escucho musitar Harry de los labios de Hermione

"Mierda… ¿en que momento me enamore de Hermione?"-pensó Draco , hecho un manojo de ira hacia la pareja

**_Deducción _**

_¡NO¡Malfoy tenia que estar mintiendo …!-_pensó Harry desde su cama no podía pegar el ojo desde que se había acostado .. ya mas de cinco horas de eso

_-" Hermione , no puede estar comprometida"_-un temblor cruzo sus _piernas " ella no puede , ella no debe ..."-_Harry ahora se sentó en su cama , mañana vendrían los demás de las vacaciones , y no podría hablar con Hermione

_"tiene que ser con un sangre pura…¿Zabinni?"-_un asco indescriptible lo invadió

_" ella no puede , pero al parecer ella no quiere .. quizás con un poco de presión ella quede libre"_-pensó el _–"pero que estoy pensando si ella esta comprometida a mi me da igual , yo no quería nada serio con una Malfoy …" _

" _es mentira.. si me importa_"-se lamento_-" no , a mí no me importa nada de ella y, ni de su cabello… ni de sus ojos…ni de sus mejillas… ni de su cintura .. ni de sus labios… ni de sus abrazos …..ni de sus besos" _

_"a quien intento engañar.." –_Una especie de miedo se apodero de sus sentidos..un miedo que nunca antes había experimentado_- "¿en que momento me enamore de ella?"_

**_HABLO YO!_**

Les gusto , bueno espero que si , la canción es de Alejandro filio (brazos de sol) , espero que les guste . Para el próximo capitulo veremos a la libreta en acción , habrá mas sobre el origen de Hermione .. y veremos que le dijo Draco a Harry para que se quede tan lelo…

MUCHAS GRACIAS!!

**_Mil gracias"!!!_**

**_Millones de Gracias!!_**

**_Billones de Gracias!!!_**

**_Trillones de Gracias!!!_**

**_Cuatrillones de Gracias!!!_**

**_Adiós y dejen algún comentario!_**


	7. capitulo 7

**_Toda una Malfoy _**

**_Cap7. Empezando a desempolvar la verdad _**

Hola :

Vale , que si me he tardado ,pero como ya comienzan mis parciales no he podido actualizar con anticipación .Quiero Advertirles que a partir de este capitulo Hermione se da cuenta de muchas cosas y con este capitulo ya sacaran con quien se queda Hermione o mas o menos ( en el final del cap tendrán una idea)

Muchas gracias por los comentarios , y lamento mucho por los que se quedan con ganas por que su pareja no salio … pero así es la cosa.

Bueno también debo decirles que ya actualicé mi bio. Así que si quieren saber de mí como me lo pidió missyumikov .

Muchas gracias a todos por leer ¡!

Ah, ya saben hasta de sobra que los personajes no me pertenecen, ninguno (a no ser un perrito que aparece por ahí)

* * *

**Antes que yo.**

Sentí como el corazón se me hundía en el pecho como si quisiera esconderse, como una pisada en lodo fresco, sentí como una presión en mi estomago tomaba protagonismo, como si mis ojos se cerraran contra su voluntad. Era ella, lo sabia, por que nadie es igual a ella, por que tengo un radar para cuando se trata de ella. , corrí hacia ahí era lógico, no me escondería, ni lloraría por los rincones quería saber a ciencia cierta si era Potter, cuando grite su nombre, ella tardo en voltearse. Para cuando llegue ella ya se había volteado con la mirada interrogativa y con argumentos nada refutables. No puedo afirmar a ciencia cierta si era Potter, pero algo me decía que si.

Cuando trate de ver la cara del cretino, Hermione invento una excusa, diciendo que se había ido por que su cita ya había terminado, que luego se verían. La sangre estaba revoloteando en mis venas, aquel tipo era un cobarde, si querrá arrebatarme a ella primero sangraría.

* * *

_**Compromiso**_

-No tienes derecho a decir con quien tengo que relacionarme - soltó cansada Hermione por enésima vez en el lago, al parecer la población

-claro que lo tengo, eres una Malfoy, y estas citándote con el estúpido de Potter- escupió Draco en tono trágico

- no me estoy citando con Potter, no lo conoces - frunció el seño Hermione con algo de preocupación

- sea quien fuere, es un estúpido -Draco se revolvió la cabeza en señal de indignación

-que no lo conoces, no puedes hablar de él de esa forma- Hermione miro a Draco por primera vez a los ojos, había algo diferente estaba decepcionado?, celoso?

-es un estúpido , esta con una chica comprometida, tiene que ser un imbécil-Draco tomo el brazo de Hermione como si fuera su propiedad y la arrastró unos escasos metros

- suéltame ¿ que te pasa? yo no estoy comprometida con nadie - Hermione miro decepcionada a su Hermano

-ESTAS COMPROMETIDA Y ESO LO SABES -grito Draco frenéticamente , casi desesperado

- que crees, que voy a aceptar un compromiso por que si , yo no soy como tu , cuando no quiero algo lo rechazo y punto -escupió Hermione

-así y estas segura que ese imbécil te quiere ¿ por que no esta acá?¿crees que lucharía por ti , no le importaría tu apellido?-Draco miro a Hermione, pensando exclusivamente en Harry

- que no es Potter- Hermione mintió mirando a Draco de la forma mas descarada- aparte tu no tienes nada que ver en mis relaciones , eres mi hermano no mi papa

-respóndeme ¿te quiere?¿ lucharía si quiera un segundo por ti? respóndeme , sabes que nadie hará algo así ..Y sabes por que ...por que sabes que estas maldita, estas jodidamente Maldita y lo sabes- Draco estaba fuere de sus casillas

- deja de hablar como si te hubiera ofendido , sabes una cosa , no hay cosa que odie mas en este momento que a ti - Hermione se soltó del Brazo de Draco con furia , dejando ver un par de lagrimas.

-¿donde esta él ahora ?vaya galán que te conseguiste-ironizo Draco , estaba completamente fuera de si , impotente , no podía decirle nada a Hermione .

- déjame en paz ¿quieres?- Hermione miro a Draco esta vez ella fue la sintió una especie de puñalada en el estomago.

-NO . No quiero dejarte en paz-su voz se apagaba , el dolor estaba emergiendo. Hermione se acerco a el , no sabia que hacer de repente si le decía que no lo quería , que fue un simple agarre( termino para describir una aventura) , quizás es lo entendiera pero ahora estaría mintiendo y eso si iba contra sus principios.

-puede que tengas razón , quizás el no me quiera , quizás estoy faltando a un "compromiso" que no es mió , pero no te has puesto a pensar que esa persona es la que quiero- susurro Hermione lentamente , Draco había representado todo un trauma para ella no era fácil des-enamorarse de un hermano.

-por Merlín , estas enamorada de el - un dolor agudo lo atravesó , quizás si era el fin de todo lo conocido para el .

-yo no te puedo mentir , no se si estoy enamorada de él , lo único que se es que al cariño que le tengo a el lo había sentido antes con otro persona , y no creo que el amor los sentimientos dos veces

* * *

**_FBI _**

- y dices que desde hace mas de tres meses que se están viendo..-dijo Remus mirando a Harry inquisidoramente

-si mas de tres meses yo diría hasta 4 - dijo Harry miando a su Padrino revolver papeles

-no les dije por que queríamos mantenerlo en privado- señalo Harry mirando cuidadosamente a Sirius

-a pesar de que es una Malfoy-señalo abruptamente Remus , sabia lo que estaba haciendo , no estaba seguro de que Harry se arriesgara por la muchacha .

- yo..-Harry estaba noqueado , era cierto era una Malfoy , y eso estaba prohibido ,va a en contra de su código moral.

-nosotros vimos uno de sus encuentros en el lago-dijo por fin Sirius , sin querer mostrar ningún punto de vista- es por eso que y te preguntamos ¿ que tan seria es tu relación con Hermione Malfoy?

-es una relación –miro por la ventana queriendo evadir las preguntas , no quería decir que remotamente pudiera estar enamorado de una Malfoy , ( aunque valgan verdades ese remotamente no significaba nada)-yo diría…- se fijo como Remus y Sirius lo miraban con expectativa-no lo se .-mintió Harry

-ósea que no es nada serio –indago Remus , mirando de costado a Harry

-no lose – mintió de nuevo

-¿entonces puedes dejarla en cualquier momento?-señalo Sirius

-supongo-evadió la vista de Sirius – pero no esta en planes hacerlo

-y si te lo pidiera- pregunto de nuevo Sirius. Estocada ,Harry miro de pies a cabeza a Sirius con algo de temor

-¿me lo vas a pedir?-pregunto Harry

-puede que si , puede que no , pero lo que me gustaría saber es que si aceptarías-

-si no me lo vas a pedir .. Para que ..-señalo Harry haciendo el ademán de irse del salón .

-esta bien te puedes ir , pero Harry piénsalo bien ..-señalo Remus mirando paternalmente al joven.

Harry salio rápidamente del salón ,., no Quería mas interrogatorios que tengan que ver con Hermione. Mientras en el salón anterior.

-¿tu que opinas?-pregunto Lupin a Sirius

-le gusta , pero no quieres reconocerlo, no le podemos decir nada hasta que lo acepte o hasta que lo niegue rotundamente-señalo Sirius

- yo también lo creo , por lo visto Dumbledore ya sabe la especie de relación que tienen los dos.-Remus sonreía de lado

-yo se lo conté , me dijo lo mismo ..-Sirius miro preocupado unos papeles..

-lo que en verdad me preocupa es ella, no se como reaccionara cuando sepa que es una Granger

-yo pongo en duda de que en verdad sea una Granger , ponte a pensar justo cuando terminaste tu relación con ella , ella sorpresivamente se une a Lois Granger y tienen una hija, en la familia de los Granger no hay ninguna vela, ni por Dumbledore , en cambio en la familia de tu madre si, si no me equivoco tu abuela materna fue Veela.-sentencio Remus

-no se que pensar , no lose-

* * *

**_De Gran Ayuda _**

-conoces estos campos de sobra , Charlie , no dudo en que tu desempeño será gratificante para todos-decía sonriendo Dumbledore

- es lo que le digo, Albus, pero este muchacho es muy modesto-Hagrid sonreía a mas no poder

-aparte de ocuparte de nivel avanzado , podrás ayudar en los torneos de Quidditch-. Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente al ver la cara de regocijo del Weasley.- Siempre fuiste unos de los mejores volando

-ya paren de hablar así que me voy creer todo lo que dice-sonreía Charlie

-bueno , los dejo , tengo unos papeles y asuntos que atender .. Ya sabe estos del ministerio ..-sonreía Dumbledore, haciendo un ademán con la varita y desapareciendo

- es en verdad un gusto tenerte aquí Charlie –Hagrid le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda , haciendo que Charlie tropezara , por la fuerza de las palmadas.

-vale, que gracias- sonrió el joven profesor – es una suerte que hayan aprobado en el que en Hogwarts haya Dragones,

-la implementaciones en los establos es completa, Dumbledore de un tiempo acá esta emocionado por la llegada de los establos-Hagrid caminaba hacia su cabaña

-¿de verdad? Cuando estaba todavía estudiando acá , no había intenciones de traer ni siquiera un escreguto de cola explosiva-Charlie estaba medianamente sorprendido

- si desde el año pasado estuvo pensando en la idea de implementar a Hogwarts, me sorprendió cuando me dijo que quería traer dragones. Pensé que bromeaba, es que ya me había hecho bromas así, pero esta vez fue en serio –Hagrid estaba inmensamente feliz- ven a la cabaña conmigo, que te tengo que mostrar unos espécimen

Los dos amantes de las criaturas mágicas, llegaron ala cabaña , algo cansados siendo recibidos por el dueño de casa ( el co-propietario)Fang.

-calma , calma , amigo , que no soy para comer-decía Charlie al ser atacado por las lamidas de Fang.

-deseas algo de te?-pregunto Hagrid mirando al pelirrojo

-si tuvieras una cerveza de mantequilla te agradecería- añadió Charlie mirando cuidadosamente el cabello de unicornio que estaba sobre la mesa

- si tengo , toma- le sirvió Hagrid , sentándose pesadamente en su silla

-así que traeránun _Opaleye de las Antípodas__un Longhorn Rumano__ y un Vipertooth Peruano_ – decía Charlie algo asombrado- si que es algo grande el proyecto

- si pero los alumnos estarán maravillados , la clase que te toca impartir es genial , lastima que ya no los veré, hay alumnos prometedores- sonreía Hagrid

-debe ser emocionante enseñar – dijo Charlie tras un sorbo de la cerveza

-si que lo es , en especial a alumnos como Hermione , esa niña es un encanto, pero vaya que tiene carácter- decía Hagrid

- siempre hay sobresalientes , o no te acuerdas cuando en las noches salíamos al bosque prohibido para buscar unicornios – decía Charlie recordando viejas épocas

- claro que me acuerdo ,hablando de unicornios ,creo que una botella con lagrimas de unicornio , te la quería enseñar, espérame , voy adentro para sacar el frasco - decía Hagrid , entrando a su habitación y dejando a Charlie solo en el comedor ( mini comedor)

Tocaban ala puerta ,Charlie volteo su mirada y se fijo como Fang movía la cola y rascaba la puerta mientras ladraba con algo de alegría ( los que tienen perros en casa entenderán)

-Vale , abro-le decía Charlie a Fang , abrió la puerta con cuidado.

La ultima vez que había visto a una veela fue en la presentación de la novia de Bill ante la sus Padres , lo había deslumbrado , pero no al tal punto como lo estaba sintiendo ahora.

-hola, esta Hagrid-parecía que el viento en confabulación con el tibio aire de la cabaña para hacerlo sonrojar. Un momento ese rostro se le hacia conocido era el rostro de ella.

-¿Eres familiar de Dumbledore?-pregunto espontáneamente el pelirrojo

-familiar de Dumbledore ..-dijo ella extrañada , no sin dejar de hacerle cariños a Fang.- no para nada

-es que cuando te vi.. Me parecías tan familiar a un Dumbledore-contesto el

-de verdad-contesto ella mirando por fin al pelirrojo

-déjame , creo que son los años ,los que están causando estragos en mi memoria-decía Charlie

-¿esta Hagrid?-pregunto de nuevo la veela

- si , esta adentro- respondió el, sin dejar de mirar ala joven veela – pasa -señalo el pelirrojo

- esta bien , gracias –mientras acariciaba el panza de Fang que se había dado vuelta para recibir cariños en esa zona.

- supongo que eres un Weasley –dijo ella con voz suave- no todas las familias se pueden jactar de ese cabello pelirrojo distintivo-decía Hermione con algo de atrevimiento

-si- rió el – soy Charlie Weasley, el segundo Weasley – ofreció su mano , Hermione se la estrecho.- ah , entonces eres el hermano de Ron , tu eres el que trabaja con Dragones-sonrió ella con alegría

-el que trabajaba , ahora enseño acá, mejor dicho enseñaré-miro fijamente a los ojos Ámbar de la chica , definitivamente era muy parecida a la fotografía del guarnición de Rumania, era muy parecida ala Doctora Annie Dumbledore.-Hasta ahora no mes dicho tu nombre

-que cabeza la MIA- dijo ella sujetándose la cabeza en señal de ser despistada- Soy Hermione , soy amiga de Ron y alumna de Hagrid

-así que tu eres Hermione , Hagrid a hablado maravillas de ti , dice que eres una alumna ideal dijo Charlie-cualquiera pude ser una alumna ideal con Hagrid de profesor

-modestia tuyas Hermione- decía un semi-gigante desde el marco de la puerta interior -paréese que ya se conocieron.

-Hermione, Charlie va a ser tu nuevo profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-¿en serio? Pero y tu?-pregunto ella algo preocupada

-el curso se va a dividir , yo me encargo de los grupos hasta cuarto año y Charlie se especializa de quinto a séptimo, veraz hay grandes sorpresas -decía Hagrid sirviéndole una taza de té a Hermione

-si a partir de mañana enseñare , te enseñare-decía Charlie

-vaya,¿ pero por que dos profesores?-pregunto ella

-lo que pasa es que habrá más criaturas-dijo Hagrid

-no me digan que dragones..-Hermione estaba en un lapso de felicidad

-tres para ser exactos, un Opaleye de las Antípodas, un Longhorn Rumano y un Vipertooth Peruano-dijo Charlie

-es enserio , el Opaleye de las Antípodas, es Dragón mas hermoso que hay ..con esas escamas y eso ojos sin pupilas-sonreía Hermione

-¿es tu favorito?-pregunto Charlie

-no , mi favorito es el Vipertooth Peruano , fue el primer Dragón que toque-sonrió ella

-¿tocaste a ese Dragón, sus colmillos son altamente venenosos y tiene predilección por la carne humana- dijo Charlie indignado.

-que va , son lindos ¿no , Hagrid?-decía Hermione

-¿no es tierna esta niña-decía Hagrid al borde de las lagrimas , mientras Charlie pensaba _"la hija negada de Hagrid"_

-bueno ya es muy tarde , supongo que Ginny me deberá estar buscando , ya me tengo que oír, adiós Charlie , adiós Hagrid-decía Hermione pegando un salto

-te acompaño-dijo Charlie

**------------------------------------------------ooo000ooo--------------------------------------------**

-¿así que eres una veela?-dijo el mirándola de costado , los dos caminaban hacia el castillo

- si ,algo así , con esencia veela ,es extraño , por que revisando mi árbol genealógico ,no he encontrado veelas, aunque mi mama dice que mi bisabuela era veela-dijo ella

-no se si será mi imaginación ,pero te pareces mucho a alguien que conocía , ah decir verdad nunca la conocí , pero siempre la he tenido presente-dijo el

-así?-dijo ella

-Annie Dumbledore, es hija del hermano de Albus Dumbledore, era investigadora de dragones , en Rumania hay un cuadro en su honor, hizo grandes aportes- dijo Charlie medio sonriendo

-¿Dumbledore?-musito ella algo extrañada

-si , creo que después se caso con un Granger , de la familia real , eso entre comillas , no creo en eso , ellos tampoco , pero son meras formalidades ya sabes…-dijo Charlie . Hermione se quedo pasmada "Granger" "claro , ella debería de ser la madre de la prometida de Draco"-¿Qué paso con ella?-pregunto ella con inocencia

-fue victima de la guerra , ella , su esposo y su hija fueron asesinados-respondió él.

-¿su hija también?-pregunto ella

- si eso creo , yo se eso por que me fascinó las investigaciones que ella hacia , por eso leí su biografía. Aunque algunos especialistas dicen que no esta muerta , dado que no encontraron s cadáver , pero yo creo que si.

* * *

**_Tiempo y espacio _**

-¿Dónde has estado Hermione?-pregunto Luna mirando de pies a cabeza

-en clases , he tenido un día algo agitado , Ron estaba preguntando si quería quedarme en su casa , creo que ya se le paso esa manía de cazar a una veela- dijo Hermione

-no lo creo-dijo Luna con pesar

-no digas tonterías , solo tienes que ser un poco mas persuasiva, estoy segura que si no le haces tanto caso , simplemente se tu misma- resolvió Hermione

-¿Qué tal , como crees que des los Timos?-pregunto de nuevo Hermione

- pues hasta que no los de , no lo se , pero espero que bien ,no quisiera desaprobar- dijo ella sonriendo

-descuida que eres una Ravenclaw-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Harry te ha estado buscando desde ayer¿Por qué lo estas evitando?-pregunto Luna

-No lo estoy evitando… simplemente , no lo quiero ver- respondió ,su cabellera jugaba con el poco viento que se filtraba en la habitación. Hermione miro Luna con una sonrisa de complicidad

-¿hace cuanto tiempo que se encuentran? Por que yo no me trago ese cuento de que no se soportan …-dijo la rubio sonriendo

-no se te escapa nada, desde hace cuatro meses , todo esto ha sido demasiado rápido , ni yo misma me la puedo creer-decía Hermione

-vale pero de todos modos no te vas a sacar al chico anterior , soy de la idea que sigas con Harry y ….-decía Luna sin importarle como soltaba la información

-¿Cómo sabes que había alguien mas?-pregunto algo asustada Hermione

-ohh.. eso a veces traes una cara de culpable cuando miras a Harry .. vale, que se te nota , especialmente para la gente que te conoce , eres demasiado transparente , al menos para mi vista-dijo Luna

-ay . Luna , no se que hacer si supieras …-decía Hermione

- es algo prohibido , lose – dijo la rubia , captando la mirada atónita de su amiga

- ¿Cómo…-decía Hermione – que eres demasiado transparente …-decía Luna

-se me hace que tu puede trabajar ene. Ministerio- dijo Hermione – sino creyeras en esas cosas demasiado trilladas – completo ella riendo

-vale , búrlate .. Pero bien que te he descifrado – dijo Luna algo indignada

- es mi Hermano , … creo que me gusta o mejor dicho ya no lo se.. , uno no puede querer a dos personas de la misma manera.-dijo Hermione frustrada

- si me parecía..- dijo Luna sin alarmarse – es mas me parece que es reciproco , yo pienso que puede que tu hermano no sea ajeno a lo que sientes , vale decir que también lo siente

- no digas tonterías, que somos hermanos –resoplo Hermione

-pero bien que se atraen ,- Luna miro con cuidado a Hermione - ¿estas segura que es tu hermano?-pregunto ella por fin

-que dices , claro que es mi hermano , somos Malfoy – sentencio la castaña mirando a su amiga , como una mirada obvia

- lo digo por que no se parecen en nada , ni siquiera físicamente …no tiene sentidos compartidos , sus auras estaban en tonalidades diferentes , los doxis (duendes azules) dicen que si las personas son Hermanas deberían compatibilizar con ciertas sensaciones.

-ya te habías tardado – ironizó Hermione

-no ,me creas , pero algo me dice que tu y Draco no son de la misma sepa.

-Hermione!-dijo una voz desde el marco de la puerta . era Harry aparecer estaba agitado , por buscarla por todo el castillo

-y como dicen las hadas, ya cojo mis alas-Luna salio de la sala de menesteres

- te he estado buscando , desde ayer..-dijo en tono agitado Harry

-pero ya me has encontrado dijo ella – s u voz era suave ,no tenia pretensiones de pegarse a Harry o al menos esto fue lo que pensó Harry

-¿me has estado evitando?-pregunto asustado

- simplemente no me has encontrado-respondió ella ocultando su mirada

-te quería pedir disculpas por no enfrentar a Draco …creo que me deje llevar.-quiso decir el

- yo te obligue a que te fueras, al final Draco no esta seguro si fuiste tu , aunque te tiene entre ceja y ceja-dijo ella en tono mas dulce ,pero guardando sus distancias

-Se que esto te sonara brusco , pero ya no aguanto mas .¿estas comprometida?-dijo Harry mirando a su chica , traía un poco de miedo guardado.

-según mis padres y Draco si , pero yo no he aceptado nada ,una vez te dije que mi opinión en mi vida es todo , no voy a dejar que nadie gobierne mi vida- respondió ella

-y si te gusta ,?que pasa si te gusta tu prometido?-pregunto el con un visible miedo en sus ojos

-tendrías que ser tu- dijo ella sin pensarlo."**_Respuesta correcta ,_**_ y que se gano la señorita Malfoy : un beso desesperado del Elegido"_ En efecto , Harry beso a Hermione con desesperación

Ella se separo suavemente del joven y lo miro a los ojos , tan solo para después desviar su mirada y decir

-Harry ,¿Qué mas¿que viene después de esto , yo no quiero una relación vacía , no me quiero enamorar de alguien que no se quiere enamorar …-respondió ella con sinceridad ante la mirada interrogativa de el

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-preguntó el

-yo no quiero mas encuentros silenciosos, quiero saber que quieres de mi , quiero saber si tu también lo sientes ¿estas enamorado de mi?-pregunto ella ahora mirando a los ojos a Harry "y la pregunta del millón"

-dame tiempo –fue lo único que pudo escuchar Hermione. .

* * *

**_Entre amigos _**

La luna estaba en su sitio , sin embargo el tenia todo el piso movido , de un momento a otro se entera del origen de Hermione , y mas sorpresivamente que ella tiene citas con alguien quien probablemente sea Potter. Pero la noche anterior había advertido algo diferente en ella , no era su peculiar mirada de compasión .. era algo como si fuere el quien la mirara… "cave la esperanza"

- y dices que tu prometida es bonita- dijo Zabinni algo celoso de la suerte de su amigo

- yo diría algo más- respondió el blondo.

- bueno , tuviste suerte , a Goyle le toco una troll, pero ya sabes se gustaron –dijo en tono de burla el moreno

- lo que pasa es que estas asado por que Hermione no te hace caso- respondió Draco

- si a este paso tendré que ofrecérmele a la Weasley, que para ser sinceros no esta nada mal – dijo el moreno con una suerte de mirada lasciva al recordar ala pelirroja.

- de ti no me extraña- sonrió Draco

-bueno , pero de verdad tu prometida es bonita?-dijo en tono incrédulo

- imagínate a Hermione- señalo Draco

-igual de bonita?-dijo asombrado

**_"mejor , es ella_**"-prenso Draco

* * *

**_Evocando Recuerdos _**

- ella tiene que ser hija de Annie Dumbledore –dijo Hermione mirando la libreta

-si , por lo que dices ella se caso con Lois Granger y tuvieron a una hija . esa niña es la prometida de Draco .. Sangres pura , es lógico.-Harry miraba atentamente a Hermione – aquí esta lo que me pediste el anuario de mi padrino

-gracias – dijo ella viendo el anuario – mira-dijo ella acercándole el anuario a Harry

- Aquí esta Annie Dumbledore,-dijo Hermione sorprendida

-es idéntica a ti , ella tiene el cabello negro ,no es tan bonita como tu ,pero se parecen- decía Harry absorto en el rostro de Hermione

- su fotografía esta rodeada por un circulo , dice : mi abejita Annie , parece que mintió tuvo una enamorada –sonrió Hermione

- Sirius de joven era un conquistador empedernido ..Aunque parece que ella era algo serio- dijo Harry

-son contemporáneos ,- Hermione miro una fotografía donde salían Annie y Narcisa abrazadas , al pie de la imagen decía – Annie y Narcisa amigas casi hermanas. Miro otra fotografía donde salía el tal Granger , no era bien parecido ni nada por el estilo , su cabello era castaño y algo ondulado . su mirada algo pasiva no conjugaba con su enclenque contextura.

- ese es Granger-le señalo a Harry , se acerco mas hacia el , haciendo que puede respirar de su perfume.

-no parecen que los dos tuvieran que ver – dijo Hermione algo extrañada. Y dando paso a otra foto , era Sirius y Annie besándose, abrazados , en la mano derecha de la joven se podía divisar una mancha , una especie de lunar que a Hermione le parecía familiar ,pero no sabia de donde , miro al pie de imagen –pareja dispareja, Annie anuncia que cazo a Black , tras estar en cuarentena con salvaje animal.

-¿me lo puedo llevar?-le pregunto a Harry , no sabia por que esas fotos le daban nostalgia y hasta risa , no era pena , ni siquiera angustia , era una especial de alegría o mas bien de cariño.

-si pero me lo devuelves, que tuve que ser muy discreto para que Sirius no se enterara- dijo Harry

-gracias , dijo ella- alistando sus cosas para irse de la habitación

-Hermione , con respecto al otro día ..yo quería que supieras- decía Harry algo avergonzado

- si Harry te voy a dar tu tiempo –decía ella algo apagada

- no era eso , .. es viernes … nadie notara si tardas un poco – dijo por fin el muchacho

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto ella con algo de decepción por la noche anterior.

- tu no has conocido Hogsmeade ¿quieres conocerlo?-pregunto Harry , tras sus lentes, Quería tener cerca de Hermione , quería tenerla cerca , no sabia como superaría el enfrentarse ante su propios temores.

-¿ahora?¿Estas loco?-reía Hermione, adquiriendo en sus ojos el brillo que tenia cuando estaba con Harry , cuanque lo intentara negar Potter ya estaa implicito en su sonrisa inclusive más que Draco.

-vamos .. Conozco un pasillo- dijo el sujetando su mano y corriendo con ella

* * *

**_Poppy _**

La luna encima de ellos , y ellos en sus sesiones de besos , estaban cogidos de la mano , debajo de la capa invisible de Harry.

-así que estamos aquí- sonreía ella , no podía ocultar la alegría

- el motivo ,por el que te he traído es para decirte , que puede que no este preparado para decir lo que tu quieres oír , pero a pesar de eso me gustas y que para mi eres importante- dijo con algo de sinceridad el muchacho de gafas redondas

-Potter,-susurro ella encima de sus labios –esta bien , mas tiempo – dijo algo resignada- los dos ahora Estaban en una de las bancas que estaban enfrente de las tiendas

-te quería dar esto-dijo Harry sacando debajo de la banca una cesta

-a mi no me compras , te he dicho que te voy a dar tu tiempo , no tengas miedo no voy a escapar- dijo ella mirando a Harry

-simplemente te lo quería dar , ya se que tiene s un Gato pero cuando lo vi pensé que te gustaría..-decía Harry

Hermione abrió inmediatamente la cesta ,era un cachorro de perro , al parecer era de la misma raza que Fang , un Gran Danés . el pobre cachorro esta durmiendo placidamente cuando Hermione lo cargo , abrió sus ojos y en un auto reflejo lamió la cara de la muchacha. Hermione se acerco a Harry y lo beso con extraña fuerza , él incitado por los labios de ella ,acomodo su cabello aun lado , y sin ni siquiera preguntar beso su cuello

- ¿como vas a llamar al perro?-pregunto Harry abrazando por la cintura ala castaña

-lo llamaría Harry , pero me he acordado que otro perrito ya tiene su nombre.- dijo ella besando tiernamente los labios de elegido

- uno que mueve la cola cuando te ve- dijo él sonriendo de lado – a mi me gusta Fox

- esta bien , lo que tu quieres dijo ella , su parecía mantequilla cuando estaba con Harry.- pero como lo que yo quiere , es tu perro . dijo indignado el muchacho

- tu eres lo que quiero – dijo ella , atrayendo unos cuantos besos a su cuello.

-como me gusta ese lunar – dijo Harry cuando acabo su labor

-¿Cuál ¿-pregunto ella sorprendida ante la confesión

- el que tienes en el cuello , no lo puedes ver con claridad , solo alguien que te tiene cerca , muy cerca , como yo , lo notaria , dado que esta en zonas no exploradas ,ano ser por mi – dijo con orgullo " claro , el lunar , era el mismo lunar de Annie Dumbledore" " un momento …"

-HARRY , llévame a Hogwarts ..-dijo ella algo alterada

-¿Por qué pasa algo?-pregunto Harry

-tengo que hablar con alguien – dijo Hermione..- puede que ..- decía con algo de miedo , mientras el pequeño perro miraba su dueña algo extrañado

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ya algo asustado

-tengo que hablar con Dumbledore.

* * *

**_En familia _**

_Soy una Granger_- pensó asustada , estaba sentada en el despacho del director, mirando a su Fénix , que le coqueteaba con la mirada. – _tengo que ser una Granger .. todo lo indica , pero como , por que ,.._ –pensaba mas alterada , las similitudes con Annie Dumbledore eran extremas, ese lunar era de nacimiento .Ella era una Granger no había duda , es por eso que su madre no leía nada en la libreta y ella si , por que ella era una Granger. Lo que significaba que no era una Malfoy , que su vida era una mentira.

Se paro , tenia que caminar , no podía con aquella noticia , Claro es por eso que su padre de pequeña no le tenia gran aprecio , " _por eso tenia que esforzarme"_ , Su madre Narcisa era la mejor amiga de su madre biológica .¿por que?

Harry , se lo había dicho una vez _**." tu padre es un Mortífago , y eso no lo pude ocultar ni el mismísimo Merlín**_", una vez había escuchado que era mejor estar seguro en la casa del lobo , claro , los Malfoy era Mortífagos , y por eso su madre la había enviado ahí , debió ser eso .. o quizás la raptaron , pero en ese caso su tío Dumbledore la hubiera salvado .

-Hermione – dijo una voz acercándose delante de ella- sin duda era Dumbledore

- es cierto verdad, soy su sobrina –nieta- dijo ella mirando con angustia

- me sorprendes ,no creí…-pero no pudo terminar

-por que no me reclamo , alfil y al cabo era su familia- digo al borde de las lagrimas

- Lucius tenia poder , y sabes que con dinero baila el mago- dijo Dumbledore con mirada compasiva

-quiero saber la verdad , mi madre murió, verdad?-dijo Hermione, estaba claramente desesperada.

- si –es mejor que te calmes hija- dijo Dumbledore mirando como la chica se desesperaba

- ¿en donde esta?-pregunto tratando de tranquilizarse

- Narcisa me dejaba ir a visitarla , ella esta enterrada en huerto de las orquídeas- respondió Dumbledore ." claro por eso mama siempre iba ahí , a llorar…mejor dicho Narcisa"-Hermione no dejaba de llorar

-por que yo , -pregunto ella en sollozos

- Annie era muy inteligente , ella pensó que bajo la protección de Lucius Malfoy ,no te pasaría nada , así que le pidió a Narcisa que te criara. Dijo por fin Dumbledore

- ¿Por qué persigue, por que no me quede con usted, usted es mas pariente mio que ellos- dijo despides de un largo silencio

- Los mortifagos , se enteraron que existía una antigua profecía , en ella se decía que todos los servidores al señor oscuro pagarían sus cuentas con lo mas querido . eso lo descubrió Lois , pensaron que el había sido el gestor de eso. Y bueno lo mataron .. aunque existen cosas no claras aun …hay algo mas que quisiera averiguar

-existe la probabilidad de que ,mi padre , es decir Lucius sabia de esto- Albus asintió con la cabeza

- y no solo eso , hija, Lucius fue quien mato hirió mortalmente a tu madre …- El dolor estaba mas que presente…

- será mejor que duermas un poco , son las dos de la mañana , mas tarde te lo explicare con mas detalle- dijo Dumbledore.

_"La ultima Granger, yo soy la ultima Granger.."_-su mente paralizó todo movimiento de su cuerpo , . era una fuerza , ilógica , no podía moverse de la impresión _," soy la ultima Granger , yo soy la prometida de Draco" _Luna tenia razón ,Hermione se maldijo

_**" el lo sabia , claro , el sabia la verdad , desde navidad ,por eso es que insistía en el respeto a mi prometido"**_ pero hubo algo mas , una pulsación cardiaca**." _Eso quiere decir que Draco estaba enamorado de mi_"** otro flash le cruzo por la cabeza _"_ _**Draco no es mi hermano". **_

_**

* * *

**_

**_HABLO YO: _**

Hola:

Si , de hecho ha estado algo pesado ,pero sin duda un Toque de emoción , Hermione conecto toda su información y solo concluyo que era una Granger(aunque eso está por verse)

El próximo capitulo , habrán mas metidas de patas ( mas que partido de football soccer ) . Draco recibirá su merecido ( esto entre comillas ,poR haberle ocultado información a Hermione)

Pero los que se la pasaran Mal , mal , mal , serian los Malfoy , su reputación se vera afectada , y no solo eso sino que también su corazón.

Hermione bueno ella , esta mas confundida que gusano en tallarines, especialmente por que ahora sabe que su romance con Draco no es tan prohibido . y Harry en realidad el próximo capitulo va estar dedicado a el ..y a Sirius.

Vale, mas de Harry ... el capitulo 8 , sera dedicad o a él , sus princios y ciertos sentimientos dirigidos ala falsa Malfoy.

Por otro lado , si . Ginny va adquirir cierta protagonismo ( muy pequeño) , Neville aplicara sus acitudes ninya ( que ni el mismo sabia que tenia).

_**Gracias por todo!! **_

_**Miles de millones de infinitas Gracias!! **_

**_post- espero que les haya gustado, y si no aganmelo saber , atiendo cualquier duda ( y esta vez , si dire la pareja , a quien lo quiera saber, aunque sigo pensando que malograria el final.)_**

****


	8. Capitulo 8

**Toda una Malfoy **

**Cáp.8: Preludio **

**_Sinceramente una disculpa por la demora ,espero que no se hayan enojado .. Disfruten el capitulo, aunque el que se viene es …(9) _**

_Atención: Los personajes no me pertenecen , eso ya lo saben de memoria , pero no falta un despistado ..( Créanme , yo soy despistada) _

* * *

**_Pienso en ti _**

Seguramente le dolía la cabeza , la conocía lo suficiente como para determinar , que estaba adolorida ,en la cama central de la enfermería. No entendía mucho de aquella situación, ella solo le pidió que le llevara junto a Dumbledore y el así lo hizo, no había nada malo en complacerla , le gustaba complacerla , aunque no precisamente en todo.

Miro su reloj , ya eran las dos de la tarde y Hermione no daba señales de querer levantarse, fijo su mirada en la ventana , la mayoría de los alumnos estaban paseando por las inmediaciones del jardín de Hogwarts , disfrutando el sábado . El lo haría con ella si es que estuviera despierta y dispuesta para el. ( Ella siempre estaba dispuesta para él aunque lo intentara negar). Harry sonrió seductoramente. El la había seducido como solía hacerlo con las chicas de T.A.H. pero ella no era cualquier chica , era una Malfoy con personalidad de un Lupin… o mejor dicho con la personalidad de un Black. Si eso debía ser , los Black , total ella era una de ellos relativamente hablando , Hermione era un caso mas en la familia de los Black negados , estaba el caso de Sirius y Andrómeda.. Hermione seguramente era como sus tíos..( O como sus padres)

La miro nuevamente, como le gustaba mirarla, aunque ella no le pudiera ver ( mejor para el y sus miedos), podía fijarse en las pecas de su nariz perfecta, en lo rosada de su piel al contacto con los rayos de sol, tenia los ojos algo abultados , según las explicaciones de Dumbledore , por que estaba llorando. Se sentó sobre la única silla que estaba al costado de la cama de la joven .Respiro profundo y trato de evocar recuerdos , pistas , que le dieran la razón , del porque Hermione había salido del despacho de Dumbledore , con esa mirada perdida , y por que se había desmayado sobre sus brazos a los pocos segundos.

-No , no lo se- dijo casi en silencio y con frustración.

Toco su mano , tenia el impulso de hacerlo , y lo hizo , total , el había tomado más cosas de ella sin ni siquiera pedirle su aprobación. La miro , observó cada recoveco de su rostro , sus oídos , sus pestañas , hasta aquel lunar vecino de sus labios del cual Hermione siempre se quejaba. No, no estaba equivocado cuando concluyo que estaba enamorado de ella . Pero no podía ser, simplemente no podía ser . Ella podía renegar de la doctrina malévola de su Familia , pero era una Malfoy , hija de mortifagos, Mortifagos que habían atacado a sus padres , Mortifagos que habían servido al asesino de sus padres. Es cierto ella no tenia la culpa de aquel estigma, es mas ella era buena ,pero no era suficiente para el . Toda su formación fue en contra de personas como Lucius, No podía ser inconsecuente ¡sus padres habían muerto¡Asesinados!.

Observo , como ella se movía con solo el contacto con su piel , como si lo reclamara, y eso no estaba bien . Ella también se había enamorado y lo peor de todo era que no le daba vergüenza reconocerlo ¡¡¿Qué Malfoy en su sano juicio reconocería que esta enamorado¡¡Y lo peor , de un Potter , Mestizo, mata Lord Oscuro!!!. Se sacudió la cabeza, por mas que tratara de negar su realidad estaban entrelazados en una situación increíble, ella supuestamente comprometida con un fulano que hasta ahora ni siquiera se había dignado en aparecer , no como el que no había dormido exclusivamente para protegerla. Y el un futuro auror , el elegido , miembro honorario de varios libros de Historia de la magia.

-Harry!- le interrumpió una voz masculina.

-¿Neville?, que haces aquí?-pregunto el joven un tanto extrañado.

- vaya ¿esta bien?- pregunto preocupado Neville al ver los ojos irritados de Hermione .

- si , no despierta, dice la enfermera que simplemente es el estrés de recibir la noticia- resoplo Harry con frustración

-¿Qué noticia?-pregunto ansiosos Neville , miro a Harry como si fuera el culpable de la situación de Hermione . Casi como lo hacia Ron cuando alguien se le acercaba a Ginny.

- no lo se , ayer estaba con Hermione , y me pidió que le llevara con Dumbledore y de ahí salio…-Harry había dejado de hablar ,se suponía que nadie deba de enterarse de su relación con Hermione

- no te preocupes , que hace tiempo se que ustedes salen ,- dijo como si se tratara de dos y dos son cuatro.-Los vi hace unos días derramando miel a orillas del lago , no te preocupes que solo lo vi yo , por que soy prefecto- dijo en tono orgulloso

- y por que no nos sacaste?-pregunto Harry

-¿para que ¿ estoy seguro que te la hubiera llevado a otro lado- dijo Neville . Y Harry no tuvo otra opción de afirmar con la cabeza algo sonrojado .

-sabes algo de Draco?-pregunto Harry – no se ha parado por acá.

-¿Qué no sabes ¿-dijo Neville un tanto extrañado – esta en la puerta de la enfermería , no ha querido pasar

-¿sabe que estoy acá?-pregunto con miedo

- no para nada, ni siquiera a querido hablar con Dumbledore-dijo mirando extrañamente a Harry

-algo sabe…-tercio el elegido

* * *

**Padre, de nuevo **

-no me cave la menor duda Sirius, es tu hija-dijo una voz femenina detrás de la espalda del profesor.

- a mi tampoco , yo se lo dije primero , no intentes obtener todo el crédito tu sola – simulo estar enfadado Lupin

-no digan tonterías , hasta ahora no podemos comprobar si Hermione es o no mi hija , aparte no creo que Annie no me haya dicho , ella me amaba , ella no me ha podido negar ese derecho- decía Sirius sentado en su despacho

-para mi es evidente que ella es tu hija –lo corto de una Tonks

- que no saben la palabra "comprobación"-grito enfadado Sirius

-Sirius , es más que evidente , ella no es una Malfoy ni una Granger , ella es una Black con toda sus letras , no solo por que es una veela sino también porque tiene todas las actitudes de una Black , digna hija del gran Sirius Black, yo creo que si hablas con Dumbledore el puede ayudarte, ahora ella sabe que no es una Malfoy , será mejor que le digamos la verdad de una vez , antes que se comience a hacer un mundo – dijo en tono intelectual Remus

- si , digámosle a Hermione que soy su padre , ni siquiera tengo algo tangible que lo demuestre ¿ están locos o que?-Sirius no estaba tan molesto ,mas bien se podía distinguir en su rostro frustración y algunas que otras arrugas por la edad y por las amanecidas.

-es difícil creer que Annie te haya hecho esto, pero las mujeres a veces somos algo extrañas – dijo Tonks

- no dudo que no te haya querido , pero conociéndote como eres ahora y si me imagino como habrás sido antes no dudo que ella pensó que no asumirías con el reto de ser padre.-dijo Tonks

-puede ser , siempre le dije a Annie que no quería cadenas a nada – sirius se golpeo el rostro.

-¿Cómo le diré a Hermione que soy su padre?-pregunto sirius un tanto compungido

-eso ya es un paso , reconoces que ella es tu hija- rió Tonks

-si , vale, pero como haré para acercarme a ella sin ser su profesor de D.C.A.O.

* * *

_**Instinto fallado**_

-No lo se Lucius , algo me dice que Hermione no esta bien , si esta en la enfermería es por que algo grave le paso-dijo una mujer , sentada en una butaca de unos de los compartimientos mas lujosos del expreso de Hogwarts

- no pasa nada mujer, Hermione es fuerte , lo aprendió de mi , no seré su padre , pero le enseñe como ser una Malfoy-dijo en tono impersonal el señor Malfoy

- ella te quiere mucho..- hizo un silencio incomodo , frotó sus manos con nerviosismo y miro por la ventana como si estuviera caminado por los paisajes que veía detrás de la ventana , miro de nuevo a su marido – No se como reaccionara cuando se entere, y si nos rechaza , no lo soportarla Lucius , es mi hija- dijo casi llorando la mujer

-creo que si , es posible que ella nos rechacé , pero es algo que tenemos que afrontar , estoy segura que de todos modos seguirá bajo nuestra tutela , somos los padres de ella , no la engendramos , pero la criamos como toda una Malfoy , y será una Malfoy de verdad cuando acepte el compromiso con Draco.

- sinceramente , no creo que ella acepte , es mejor no decirle nada hasta que se tranquilice con la noticia – Narcisa miro a Lucius como queriendo ser abrazada , pero no obtuvo respuesta

-cissy , hay algo que no te he contado- dijo el señor Malfoy raspando sus palabras contra su garganta , como si por primera vez en su vida temiera la reacción de su mujer.

-dime ,querido- contesto ella algo sorprendida ,dado que muy pocas veces la llamaba cissy .

- el día en que mataron a Granger padre, la orden de Mortifagos , se había reunido, habían propagado una profecía , los que "los que sirvieron al mal , en el mal caerán", supuestamente el causante era Granger , así que nos encargamos en borrar las evidencias-Narcisa miraba aterrorizada a su marido – Crabe (padre) mato a Lois Granger , mas bien lo torturo, y bueno yo … yo ataque a Annie, ella no me vio , pero estaba seguro que ya estaba casi…-

-CALLATE- grito Narcisa casi llorando – yo la vi. Morir , la vi , con Hermione en sus brazos… que le voy a decir a Hermione que el asesino de su verdadera madre la crió, que el marido de la mejor amiga de su madre la mato!- gritaba ofuscada , parada en medio del pasillo , con rabia e indignación

- lose..- se limito a decir de forma gélida Malfoy padre – no se como Dumbledore se entero de la verdad, pero el vejete lo sabe y si es así no dudo que se lo cuente a Hermione , mas Dumbledore sabe que Hermione debe ser quien lo pregunte o la que investigue , si es de otra manera ella nunca les creería , así que confío en que él todavía no le hay dicho la verdad

- no , pero yo se lo diré- dijo Narcisa , esta vez con una voz mas fría que la de su marido. Lucius la miraba extrañado , más bien queriendo intimidarla con una mirada.

-o no , se lo diré , ella me odiara , pero yo se lo diré, estoy Harta de todo esto , de ser cobarde con mi propia hija . Y esta vez no me detendrás querido…

* * *

**_La llegada _**

-Hola Draquito- sonrió Pansy acariciando los hombros de su joven "amigo"

-¿Quién te ha dicho que me puedes agarrar ¿-dijo el Slytherin con algo de odio ala muchacha, algo incomprendido por la joven

-¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué estas así conmigo¿Por que no pasas para ver a tu hermana , es que acaso estas molesto con ella?-preguntaba la no muy inteligente Slytherin. Los dos estaban en la puerta de la enfermería .Al parecer Draco no quería pasar y en vista de esto Pansy y su sistema de inteligencia ( sus amigas que juntas hacen una neurona)

-esta en la enferemia y no quiero pasar por que no me da la reverenda gana- dijo Draco irritado

-estas irritado seguro por tu prometida,, se que es duro Draquito perola vida es así , eso no implica que nosotros nos dejemos de ver- decía Pansy con una estúpida sonrisa

-¿solo has venido para ofrecerte?-dijo un irritado Draco

-pero que feo, no ,no, no , solo he venido por ti –dijo Pansy mirando a Malfoy

-eres insoportable Parkinson, déjame en paz que no se que hacer..-decía el , sujeto su cabello con una sola mano , estaba ahí desde que se entero que su hermana se había entrevistado con Dumbledore ,seguramente el viejo loco ya le había dicho la verdad y el claro que sabia la verdad , seguramente ella negaría a su familia , por el daño que le habían ocultado , y el haría lo mismo , enterarse que tu familia no es tu familia , y que tu supuesto sea el causante de la muerte de tu madre .. Eso ya es mucho sin agregar que estaba comprometida con su hermano de crianza.. Era demasiado hasta para el rey de las serpientes.

-esto debe ser por aquella , seguro que Hermione nos va a ayudar , estoy segura que mi cuñadita nos ayudara, ella siempre ha sido buena conmigo , ya veras que tu mal humor se arreglara- decía inocentemente

-Parkinson, Granger es mi prometida y lo seguirá siendo hasta el día que nos casemos- dijo Draco en un arranque de cólera

-¿Granger?-dijo Pansy hablando como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta

- Será mejor que te retires Pansy – dijo la voz de una mujer de edad

-¿señora Malfoy?-dijo ella

-¿mama?-musito Draco volteándose completamente , si se dio con la figura de su padre

-ya llego la hora- dijo la cabeza mayor de los Malfoy

* * *

**Quédate así **

-Harry,-susurraba la joven tratando de despertar a su acompañante , que apoyaba su mentón en la cama , mientras el resto de su cuerpo era sostenido por la silla en la que se había sentado.

-Harry, despierta-dijo la joven un tanto más fuerte. En vista que su joven acompañante no despertaba, saco su mas potente arsenal para despertar a chicos como Harry , agacho su cabeza hasta estar al nivel de la cabeza de él , y con extremo cuidado besó su oreja derecha, despacio y lento … pero ya era muy tarde .El joven había despertado , y estaba besando lo primero que encontró de ella.

-despertaste-dijo ella mirándolo –mis técnicas nunca fallan- dijo sonriendo

-tu despertaste , Neville vino , pero tu seguías dormida , así que yo me quede mirándote , pero como nublas mi vista me quede dormido-dijo casi ronroneando

-así- dijo ella sonriendo – ¿un momento estoy en la enfermería?-dijo recién dándose cuenta que estaba en una de las camas de la enfermería

-Hermione , por merlín , te levantaste primero que yo y no te diste cuenta que estabas dormida- dijo Harry algo sorprendido

-es que me distrajiste , ahora que recuerdo… -de pronto sintió un dolor de cabeza agudo , era cierto se había enterado de la verdad, y lo peor era que no sabia que hacer..

-Hermione¿Qué paso?-pregunto Harry mirando a Hermione con ojo s de borrego a medio morir, pero ella no contestaba tenia los ojos cerrados como queriendo olvidar algo, así que solo hizo lo que sabia hacer, la beso en la cien como queriendo decirle que contaba con el, y ella en un reflejo lo abrazo.

Sin duda era una escena tierna. Aunque esta idea no era compartida por la menor de los Weasley, quien estaba delante de ellos siendo (pobrecilla) completamente ignorada.

-ahh, ahh- raspeo la garganta queriendo llamar la atención de la pareja, pero tuvo que alzar el volumen para poder ser escuchada.

-hola Ginny- dijo Hermione percatándose de su presencia

-supe que estabas mal ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto la pelirroja, armándose de valor, Harry todavía tenia sujetando la mano de Hermione, y haciendo círculos sobro su mano, como acariciándola

-si, he despertado muy tarde ¿no?- dijo Hermione mirando inocentemente a Ginny

-pues si , Harry no ha ido a las practicas, y eso que el partido será dentro de dos semanas , a este paso no se si ganaremos la copa- dijo Ginny algo celosa

-no te preocupes- resto importancia Harry, mirando a Hermione, ya veras que te dedico la copa- sonrió con autosuficiencia

- pues dando y dando...- dijo Ginny mirándolo inquisidoramente

- hay Weasley… no te preocupes- dijo Harry sonriendo¿acaso le había dicho Weasley, Ginny lo miro entre sorprendida y asustada, era la primera vez que Harry le decía por su apellido, antes de que Hermione apareciera, le decía Terroncito de fresa, o delirio pelirrojo, no "Weasley" como si cayera un saco de papas.

-Ginny tiene razón, la practica hace al maestro- dijo Hermione evocando sus temidas frases celebres.

-pero yo te hago una maestras- dijo guiñándole el ojo¿Qué pasaba ahí? Estaba claro que los sus dos compañeros salían, pero otra cosa era que estuvieran enamorados y por la cara que traía el Morocho, Ginny lo detecto, estaba enamorada de Hermione¿Cómo era posible¿Si el odiaba a los Mortifagos?

-Hay, ya cállate – dijo Hermione sonrojada hasta la coronilla.

-¿Qué paso, por que estas acá?-pregunto La pelirroja

-justo estaba preguntándole eso –dijo Harry saltando sobre la cama de Hermione

-bueno lo que sucede es que...- se callo un momento, Ginny no sabia nada con respecto a la libreta seria una indiscreción comentar algo -...es algo difícil de explicar especialmente cuando aun me duele la cabeza- sonrió a medias, mientras que con la otra mano pellizcaba la mano de su joven "amigo"

-oh, no te sientas presionada –dijo Harry entendiendo a Hermione

-Señorita Malfoy – la voz de la enfermera sonó –sus padres la están esperando

* * *

**Tu mismo juego **

-Querida, la enfermera me dijo que tenias dolor de cabeza- fue lo primero que dijo Narcisa Malfoy a ver su hija, sentada sobre la cama, aun sentada mirando al otro lado de la habitación sin ni siquiera mirar a sus visitas

-es justo¿no les parece?-dijo Hermione con naturalidad, hasta casi con la misma frialdad que insistentemente le había enseñado su "padre"

-¿justo?-susurro Lucius

-claro, se acercan los Éxtasis... la vida en Hogwarts no es tan fascinante como parece- dijo Hermione mirando a los ojos a sus padres adoptivos, por así llamarlos.

-si tienes razón- dijo Narcisa en un suspiro , tenia el cuerpo tenso , ese día era el día , ese día le contaría la verdad a Hermione sea como sea , así su marido le mandara un maleficio,

Hermione se paro de la cama, busco sus pantuflas, y se puso su bata, que estaba sobre la mesa, mientras lo hacia un silencio se apoderaba de la habitación.

- nos asustamos mucho, cuando Dumbledore nos dijo que estabas en la enfermería – dijo escuetamente su padre, no quería aceptarlo, pero estaba ansioso, no sabría como reaccionaria su hija.

- no era para que se preocuparan- dijo ella volviendo la mirada a los Malfoy- es decir una decaída nos pasa a todos…

- si , pero eres demasiado joven para que te pase- dijo su madre un tanto preocupada

- no se preocupen, estoy bien. Draco me contó que estaba comprometida- sus palabras sonaban inocentes , como si de verdad ella no tuviera conciencia de nada

- ¿te molesta?-pregunto su padre " Draco metió la pata"

- Claro que me debería molestar , no lo sabia- dijo ella sin mucho aspaviento

- Es muy pronto para presentártelo-dijo Narcisa ante la mirada de su marido

- En todo caso ya lose- dijo Hermione , Lucius solo pudo contener una morisqueta " ni se lo imagina"

- ¿así?-dijo su Blondo padre.

- Claro , es Draco-dijo ella sin tendencias al dolor , Narcisa contuvo un gemido , Lucius miro a su hija

- Pero que estas diciendo- dijo en tono indignado con el cinismo de un Malfoy de la nobleza,

- La verdad- dijo ella sin mostrar dolor –"es posible que ella sintiera algo por Draco"-se cuestiono Narcisa

- No están negando nada¿quieren que me case con el, no? Por mi no hay problema , puedo también matar a unos cuantos muggles, nadie se enteraría – sonrió Hermione , haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por imitar a su padre, -puedo matar a los traidores a la sangre , y revivir las épocas oscuras , en el mundo mágico no se hablaría de otra cosa- dijo Hermione, su madre la miraba con miedo , no por que creyera que su hoja fuera capaz de hacer atrocidades ," ella ya lo sabe"

- Puedo matar a esa ultima Granger , torturarla, sus padres fueron unos traidores ,ella también lo debe de ser , no se preocupen le atacare por la espalda y diré mas maleficios de los que Voldemort conoció- escupió la castaña , ante la mirada atónita de sus padres –puedo tener hijos o mejor robármelos ,a Lovegood ( en alusión a que era su mejor amiga) , estarle como se comporta un Malfoy , y saben que después Mataría a Lovegood , solo para soslayar mis actos

Era como una piedra en la garganta, nunca en toda su vida Lucius Malfoy se sintió tan vil, tan inhumano, se sintió un bicho. Hermione era su hija, todo lo que quiso que sus hijos fueran, inteligente, de clase, valientes…. era su creación, a pesar de que ella presentara una bondad natural, era lo de menos, era su hija .Una hija que ahora lo arborecía, que lo miraba con odio que mantenía un perfil frió y rencoroso, justo eran las actitudes que mas énfasis le dio en su enseñanza y que nunca aprendió, al menos así lo creyó…

- tú no puedes creer en lo que te diga el vejete Dumbledore-grito él, no podía ser que ella le odiara.

- Cállate , no hables así de mi familia- grito Hermione llorando , no podía soportar mas esa pose – eres de lo peor Lucius Malfoy¿cuéntame como se siente matar a una madre de familia?- dijo imitando su ansiedad , pero con lagrimas en los ojos , acaso como lo hacia Narcisa en silencio- debe ser delicioso sentir todo ese poder , engañar a todos , presionar a los demás

- Hermione, deja de hablar así…-lloraba su madre, solo una vez se le había visto a Narcisa llorar de esa manera, solo cuando se entero que había muerto Bellatrix y ahora cuando su hija le estaba repudiando.

- Mire, usted con todo el respeto que se le puede guardar a una persona que miente, cállese, se muy bien que profesaba una amistad con mi madre, se que ella le pidió que me cuidara, pero lo que nunca le voy a perdonar es me ocultara la verdad, que no me dijera que su marido mato a mi madre.- decía Hermione limpiando su rostro de las señales de lagrimas – ustedes dos. son las personas que más aborrezco en este momento. Sabes Padre- volvió a escupir Hermione- te sentirás orgulloso cuando te enteres que voy a ser la primera joven bruja que se enfrentara a un juicio, si, demandaré a un asesino, es fácil total tenemos contactos ¿verdad?-

Nunca antes nadie alguien o algo, había presentido ni siquiera una lagrima de Lucius Malfoy. Pero ese día se marcaba una fecha en la historia de la comunidad oscura. , El dolor se entremezclaba en su pecho, como un remolino, no tenias frases hirientes para ella, no podía reprocharle nada, no podía sacarle en cara todo lo que había planificado decirle cuando ella se enterara de la verdad. Un dolor ya físico irrumpía su brazo izquierdo, un dolor agudo, lo que le obligo a tocarse el Brazo.

- ustedes , no tiene por que preocuparse señora Malfoy, lo único que quiere de usted es que me olvide , y que me devuelva los bienes de mi familia , ya se lo que usurparon ...-Hermione miro de nuevo a Lucius , tenia una mueca de dolor

- y usted… vallase a su hábitat natural, el infierno- después de esto, Hermione volvió a mirar a los Malfoy, se acomodo la bata, y hizo el ademán de irse.

Fue en ese segundo que Lucius Malfoy cayó al suelo, sujetándose el brazo izquierdo, gimiendo de dolor, solo para después desmayarse.

-Lucius –grito la mujer mayor – Lucius ¿Qué te pasa?, ayuda! Hermione vio la escena y tan solo salio de la habitación sin inmutarse , fría , gélida . Segundos después llego la enfermera auxiliando a herido.

* * *

**_Ojo morado_**

-¿por que nos pidió que saliéramos?-pregunto Ginny saltando alrrededor de Harry

-por que va a ser .. Necesita hablar con sus papas-dijo Harry sin pecarse de las miradas que le lanzaba la pelirroja

-ahh, que tonta- sonrió seductoramente ,si ese era su plan atacar cuando el dueño , a mejor dicho la dueña no estaba.

-no te preocupes ,lo sabemos pocos- dijo Harry en tono de broma , no se había dado cuenta que la pelirroja había acercado su mano ala manga de la camisa de la suya.

-vaya , vaya ¿pero que tenemos acá?- dijo una voz varonil, era el hurón albino.- ¿Qué diría Hermione si te viera? Ya me imagino su rostro cuando le diga que su "inocente amiga " esta en planes sentimentales con su ¿cita? - Draco , si tenía ganas de pegarle , de romperle la cara a esa cara rajada .

Nadie se debía enterar de que ellos dos sostenían un romance , Hogwarts no estaba preparada para noticias de ese calibre. Hermione le había encubierto esa vez en el lago. Pero ese era un reto, caro que si lo tomaba indicaría que formalizaría algo con la Malfoy

- cállate Malfoy , a ti no te interesa lo que hacemos – dijo Ginny

- pero si reconocen que estan haciendo cosas- tercio Malfoy – es una pena que Hermione tenga gustaos tan horribles , me muero de ganas de contarle que su amiga … esta con su cita-se burlo con dolor

EL mundo estaba lleno de injusticias, el que si la quería , que daría todo por estar con ella , estaba apartando al puesto de su hermano , aunque ni siquiera era eso . Y él la tenia sin hacer mayor esfuerzo. La vida no es justa y eso también lo sabía Harry Potter.

-di lo que quieres- dijo Harry pasando de largo no quería involucrarse , pero cuando estaba dándose la vuela para evitarlo , sintió un puño en su mejilla.

Todo protocolo de paz , se arruino , Harry respondió con un derechazo que se dirigió al ojo izquierdo

* * *

_**Generalizando**_

No podía ir a la enfermería , si no se metería en grandes problemas , suficiente los que iba a tener con Hermione por la joyita de su hermanito , así que el único lugar donde podía sanar sus heridas era el despacho de su padrino .

Camino con cuidado para que nadie le viera herido y así no llamaran a Mcgonagal , poso su mano en la manija de la puerta , pero se quedo estático al escuchar el nombre de Hermione.

-te digo que Hermione Malfoy se entero de todo- - al parecer era la voz de Tonks –debió ser duro para ella , que el hombre que la crió resultara un cruel y vil asesino

-si , matar a los Granger, a Annie , no solo fue duro para Dumbledore si no también para ti Sirius.

- es un desgraciado ,- escupía Sirius

-tranquilo, no te hace bien – decía Remus

- no hace bien , lo que no hace bien es que existan los Malfoy- sirius estaba desolado , su voz era nasal , había llorado- eso Malfoy nunca traen algo bueno.

Todo tenia sentido , era eso lo que Hermione había descubierto , la libreta , claro , su padre era el asesino de los Granger. De pronto sintió que algo golpeaba su cabeza

" mi padrino, el había sido enamorado de Annie" . Claro era por eso que el y Remus cuestionaban su relación , por que los Malfoy no traen nada bueno.

Ya había tomado una decisión , aunque para ser exactos , esa seria una de las que más se arrepentiría, y no sabe cuanto…

* * *

**_Hablo yo: _**

**_------------Atención, si no quieres malograrte el final no leas esto----------------------- _**

_Hola a los tiempos, si se que me quieren ahorcar , lo se por que he recibido varios mail exigiendo mas caps, en verdad lo siento , es que estas semanas he estado en parciales y todo ha sido un jaleo ( como dicen mis primitos) .Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo , si chicos y chicas .. Es un Hermione-Harry, siento mucho que no haya sido un Dramione , pero este fic no se prestaba ,os prometo que mi siguen fic será un Dramione aunque lo tengo contemplado para el próximo mes , cuando salga de vacaciones_..

**_--------------Ya puede ver , si es que no leíste lo de arriba----------------------------- _**

**_¡Ahora si! _**

Hola , si me demore , pero conste que fue por mis parciales , ha sido una cosa de locos , pero ya estoy acá.

Me puesto un poco sentimental en la parte que Hermione habla con los Malfoy , pobrecillos , me ha dado una pena (aunque no se la merecen)

Draco hablara con Hermione para aclararle todo lo que le quiere aclarar , pero antes un morocho habla seriamente con ella , si se lo que se están imaginando , y mas vale que hagan caso a su instinto ;si quieren saber un poco mas de lo que hablaran.

El próximo capitulo , por fin tendrá titulo será: La historia recién comienza , y por motivos de espacio , será "Inicio".

Ahh! Se acerca el final de curso de los muchachos , mejor dicho el tiempo pasara volando en Hogwarts cuando menos se lo imaginen estarán en séptimo año

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias por la aceptación!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias enormes!!!!!!!!!

**OJO -**_ me he enterado por un pajarito informático, que están copiando mi historia ,no estoy roja de la rabia , pero si indignada,. No prohíbo que linkeen la página , o que copien la historia , lo que si me ofusca es que no pongan mi nick . _

**EL OTRO OJO -**_Quizás actualicé el viernes ,así que nos vemos! Cuídense_

**_Muchas pero muchas gracias_**

**_Many!_**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Toda una Malfoy **

**Cáp.9:Un nuevo inicio**

_Lento , todo pasaba lento ,cuando sentía sus labios sobre los suyos , antes podría parecer pecado , blasfemia o simplemente repugnante pero ahora era todo lo contraria ..Inhalo su perfume con cuidado, no quería que ella corriera, no quería que pensara que la anhelaba desde ya hacia tiempo, no quería que ella sintiera las ansias de tocarla...mas se notaba el fervor que Draco Malfoy profesaba hacia la que había sido criada como su hermana. No sabia como habían llegado a esa situación, ella simplemente accedió sin muchos preámbulos .Era extraño pero al mismo tiempo era maravilloso._

_Temblaba , ella temblaba , y para cuando abrió los ojos , pudo notar que ella estaba llorando .estaba arrepentida, o peor seguía pensando en él, el mismo que la había humillado , el causante de su pena .Un odio ,una repulsión sacudió sus venas. "El amor era injusto, fue todo lo que pensó. Se está alejando pensó, pero para cuando hizo el ademán de atraerla, ella ya estaba colgada sobre el. Lo estaba besando por su propia iniciativa._

* * *

Atras

-Harry - corrió la muchacha pelirroja hacia el

-Ginny... ¿que paso, por que hay ambulancias en Hogwarts?-pregunto el joven ante la admiración de muchos de los estudiantes

-Es Lucius Malfoy, le dio una paro cardiaco, no quiere despertar, al parecer, según lo que escuche, esta muy mal ha recibido una noticia que no le ha gustado nada...-Dijo la pelirroja como derramando miel. No se podía negar el amor que sentía Ginny, y no es que fuera vil ni mucho menos malvada, tan solo estaba enamorada de la persona equivocada.

Harry se quedo callado, "quizás Hermione le haya contado su romance, o quizás le haya refutado el crimen que cometió con los Granger... ". Cuando recordó esto ultimo se le hundió el estomago, tenia que hablar con Hermione.- ¿Has visto a Hermione?-pregunto de pronto

El rostro de la pelirroja rápidamente se ensombreció."Era de esperarse". El amor no era justo, o simplemente El destino era demasiado cruel. Ginny miro sobre el hombro de Harry y vio a Hermione transitar con la mirada perdida, y con el rostro nublado como el cielo de ese día.

-Mira ahí viene - dijo ella, reprochándose así misma por malograr su momento a solas con Harry.-Hermione!-grito Harry-"quizás no era buen momento para hablar con ella" pensó después de ver el rostro de la castaña.

- OH Hermione lamento mucho lo de tu padre,¿como esta?-pregunto la menor de los Weasley.

-muerto -musito ella. Ginny lanzó una mirada significativa a Harry que estaba parado mirando a Hermione .y contra todo lo que tenia planeado hacer el morcho, la abrazo.

- no es para tanto, todos vimos cuando se lo llevaron a San Mungo , ojala que se recupere-pero esta vez Hermione ni siquiera respondió a las palabras de Ginny.

Harry la abrazo con más fuerza y tras un beso en la frente , Ginny entendió que tenía que salir inmediatamente.

-será mejor que me vaya , me siento cansada después de las practicas..- mintió Ginny mirando el rostro lúgubre de Hermione.

-adiós Ginny-se despido Harry

-nos vemos-dijo Hermione quien había recuperado su voz.

Ginny corría hacia la puerta principal del castillo, Quizás pudiera parecer coqueta, pero ella no podía controlarlo, quizás la gente la juzgara , pero nuca podrían ver o sentir lo que ella siente .volteo la mirada , viendo ala pareja "doloroso",camino y tras un suspiro desapareció del marco de la puerta.

-¿como te sientes?-pregunto Harry sentándose en el pasto junto a Hermione, casi olvidando por completo lo que tenia en mente

-como si...no se- sacudió su cabeza- como si una bomba hubiera caído sobre mi- respondió ella abrazando el abrazo de su acompañante

- era eso no, descubriste que Malfoy era un asesino,¿por que no me lo dijiste de una vez?- pregunto Harry un tanto confundido

Hermione lo miro a los ojos sin saber muy bien que decir-¿como te has enterado?, un momento por que tienes la mejilla morada- dijo asustada sujetando el rostro de Harry.

-tu hermano -musito , Hermione pudo notar que Harry no sabia la verdad absoluta , así que se dispuso a hablar.

- no me interrumpas Hermione, me asuste mucho cuando no te levantaste , luego llegaron tus padres y rato después estaba en el jardín regresando al castillo con Ginny , cuando Draco me ataco, si hubieras visto aquella escena. El caso es que fui al despacho de Sirius y fue ahí donde me entere que ..Tu padre fue el asesino de los Granger .-Hermione miro a Harry

-¿Harry se que te di tiempo , pero en estos momentos lo necesito saber ¿estas listo?-soltó de pronto

-es mejor no tocar ese tema ahora, acabas de salir- dijo el dejando de sujetar su hombro

- es que de verdad lo necesito saber , Harry, se que hasta puedo ser tu persona favorita -sonrió pues el concepto se lo había dicho Luna- pero necesito saber si me quieres como yo a ti.

- no se como lo haces Hermione, en verdad no lo se, se me hace increíble que tu siendo de la familia que eres, puedas ser tan tu . Pero yo no Hermione , yo no puedo- termino Harry de decir con pena. Estaba traicionando a su corazón , ala promesa de amor que su madre le había encargado, estaba traicionando así mismo, pero no podía traicionar a los demás, a su familia ...

- ¿eso es malo?-pregunto Hermione con un miedo visible.Sabia lo que el muchacho queria decir , pero sus ojos decian otra cosa.

- si, por que a pesar que tú puedas decir que me quieres , que estas enamorada de mi , yo no , y no es que no sea reciproco, es que en verdad no puedo-hubo un silencio doloroso

- y si te dijera que no soy una Malfoy , que detesto ser una-dijo Hermione con los ojos vidriosos

-Hermione .. En el caso que no fueres una Malfoy ... has sido criada por los Malfoy y eso puede ser igual- un dolor le atravesó la garganta. Hermione odia la mentira y quizas por eso no quiere decir eso , pero lo que no sabe ella o lo que pretende negar es que la omisión de la verdad puede resultar igual que la mentira.

-no quiero verte llorar, soy un Potter, del lado opuesto, entiendes, yo no quiero que esta historia se convierta en una obra de Shakespeare, yo tengo claro que no somos hechos para lo que quieres. Hermione esta historia no es una de amor . Por que el amor es de d...- Hermione se había parado , estaba llorando en silencio

- esta claro que es un no ,no intentes engañarme , soy más lista que tu , se que me quieres pero eres un cobarde prejuicioso, y sabes que no te juzgo mas .que te quede bien claro que te quiero, pero eso no significa que vuelva a ti , me escuchaste. Así que si quieres rectificarte hazlo ahora que mañana me olvidare de tu nombre.- a pesar de lo dicho por Hermione , Harry no dijo nada simplemente se quedo callado.

- Hermione , no me odies...-susurro

-quien es capaz de odiarte , no es capaz de amar - murmuró ella, volteo su mirada , quería contemplarlo-no es otra obra de Shakespeare , te lo prometo. Pero no me pidas comprensión, Soy toda una Malfoy , y día lo olvido ,estoy seguro que habrá alguien que me lo haga recordar- Harry se mantuvo en silencio, mientras veía como Hermione se alejaba a paso seguro. Pero con un silencio roto por algunas lagrimas caprichosa.

**------------------------------------------------ooo000ooo--------------------------------------------**

**Más**

NO podía olvidar , aunque fuera doloroso, aunque hayan pasado meses desde aquel silencio . Ella no podía olvidar, su vida no había cambiado mucho Draco se había alejado de ella sin ni siquiera hablarle, y ella no tenia energías para hacerle frente. Aunque cada vez que lo veía en clases podía sentir su mirada sobre su hombro , estaba claro que Luna tenia razón que su hermano , mejor dicho que su pseudo hermano estaba enamora de ella.

Lo que si pareció cambiar eran las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Black, el profesor le había pedido que lo llamara Sirius , le había dicho que la apoyaría en todo lo que se ofrezca, Intuyo que tal comportamiento era por su origen , siendo la hija de Annie Dumbledore , el gran amor de el , la reconoció a primera vista. "Infierno"

Si había algo lo que la anima eran sus tardes con su tío abuelo , El profesor Dumbledore la había llevado a comer en medio del bosque prohibido , eso gracias ala ayuda de Hagrid. Había tenido clases privadas con el . Y había sabido mas cosas de su Madre.

-tu madre, era muy bonita, claro que no tanto como tu, pero era de belleza natural , le gustaban mucho salir a los jardines, se escapaba en las clases de Herbología , para salir con su guitarra en medio del bosque- sonreía Albus

-yo siempre fui mala para la música- sonrió Hermione

- eso lo sacaste a tu padre, ese muchacho me sacaba canas verdes- dijo Dumbledore pensando en la juventud de Dumbledore

-¿ah si? Según lo que estaba leyendo mi padre , Lois Granger, Era muy aplicado.-dijo Hermione algo sorprendida

-Lois, ah si , si . El era muy bueno en sus materias- Respondió el profesor , quizás ya era el momento para hablarle de su padre a Hermione

-entonces eso saque de él – dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa.

-Hermione , has crecido en una mentira ,por lo tanto considero que si omito la verdad , seria seguir con el ciclo , así que mas vale que te lo diga.- dijo Dumbledore abrazando por el hombro a la muchacha.

- Lois Granger , era un gran hombre , eternamente enamorado de tu madre y considero que te amaba igual que a tu madre. Pero el no es tu padre.

Hermione se quedo mirándolo sorprendida. Mirándolo como si encualquier momento se fuera a caer.

- Valla,¿ entonces el lo sabia?-pregunto en un suspiro

- Claro que si ,El le pidió matrimonio a tu madre cuando pensó que tu padre había muerto . Se casaron y al poco tiempo naciste tu , tu padre biológico nunca se entero que eras su hija , hasta hace poco…- termino Albus

- Sirius Black , es el único –musito Hermione algo sorprendida

- -estuvo buscándote por mucho tiempo , en realidad buscaba a tu madre y a ti , después del atentado, nunca se le cruzo la idea que los Malfoy te hubieran criado.- respondió el anciano

- Todo esta yendo muy rápido, hace pocos meses me entero de todo y ahora esto , La vida tiene predilección por convertirme en una novela.-dijo la muchacha

- Me sorprende que no … bueno te emociones- musito Albus .

- Para serle sincera , ya sabia que mi madre había tenido un romance con mi padre, aparte si el es mi padre , su madre, mejor dicho mi abuela Materna tiene esencia veela ,así que no había mucha vuelta por ese lado.-sonrió torpemente.- además me llama después de clase , se pone nervioso, hasta me mira con tristeza- dijo Hermione con algo de tristeza

- Hermione , no te veo bien ,ya se que todo es muy fuerte , pero tuve la ilusión que lo superarías.¿terminaste con Harry?- Hermione dio un brinco , como si le hubieran dado un balde agua fría.

- Bueno … a decir verdad soy un viejo muy curioso , hace unos meses los vi en las orillas del lago. Es mas creo que tu padre también los vio.-Hermione volvió a pegar un salto

- Eso si que me sorprende- se ruborizo ella

- Recuerdo la primera vez que alguien me dijo que me quería …eso fue hace unos 116 años no …hace unos 120 años- suspiro algo gastado el director, Hermione sonrió

- El problema tío , es que no me quiere.. sonrió tristemente

- Tonterías, es machismo – dijo Albus –Podría apostar mi barba , la cual tiene la mitad de mis años, que te quiere.

- Trata de odiarme por ser una Malfoy- dijo Hermione tomando un poco de la taza de te.

- Por ser una Malfoy .. vaya pensé que era mas inteligente después de todo así lo era su madre, pero que por que no le dijiste la verdad-dijo intuyendo la respuesta

- Uno no puede querer el apellido de las personas , yo quería ser Hermione para el , pero resulte ser la Malfoy- volvió con un pequeño gemido de dolor

- Esas cosas del amor… me hace evocar a tragedias Lorquianas.

- Hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué soy veela,, pude ser veela por Narcisa, por que no podía ser por ella?

- Lo que pasa es que la esencia veela solo recorre la sangre de quien la saca portar , por eso es que la sangre de un Black desertor de doctrinas asesinas la heredo.-respondió finalmente

- Por ahora ,y más por lo que me dijiste quiero hablar con mi …Sirius – dijo Hermione

- Repite después de mi : pa-pá -dijo el anciano con una sonrisa

- Una cosa mas-decía Hermione parándose de la silla con rumbo a la puerta.- me gustaría quedarme contiguo este verano – sonrió ella

- Hermione , antes de que te vayas , llámame abuelo , tío me hace sentir viejo- sonrió el anciano.

**------------------------------------------------ooo000ooo-------------------------------------------****-**

**Como un ****Hermano **

-Estas cometiendo un grave error Harry¿lo sabes?, y sabes que es lo pero es que metes a hermana en todo esto. Pero te juro que si me entero que le has hecho llorar , te romperé todos los hueso – decía un pelirrojo alzando el puño hacia su amigo

- tu que sabes..-respondió Harry apático

-se muy bien que tu y Hermione tenían algo , se que eres un idiota , que estas con mi hermana como recurso de no romper tus principios , no soy estúpido . Luna me contó lo que necesito saber , y te lo juro Harry que si maltratas a Ginny como lo hiciste con Hermione ,ni el mismísimo Merlín te saca esto.

- no te preocupes, no le romperé el corazón como lo hice con Hermione – dijo Harry

-¿Por qué negaste lo que tenias con ella?-Pregunto el pelirrojo inprudentemente .nada raro en el.

- no quiero hablar de ella ahora¿si?- dijo Harry molesto

- fue de muy mal gusto que se besarse delante de ella en la fiesta del trofeo .¿no entiendo como Ginny sabiendo todo accedió?- dijo Ron casi hablando solo

- Ron cállate por favor- dijo un Harry atormentado recordando los ojos de Hermione cuando vio la escena

-es que no entiendo , ella te quiere, le importa un carajo que sea un Malfoy , se enfrento a su padre , no es como su hermano ,es bonita . ¿Y tu con su amiga?, no es que quiera perjudicar a mi hermana , pero se paso… se suponía que era su amiga ¿no?- decía Ron como si escupiera las palabras

-¡¡cállate!!- grito Harry captando mirandas de la sala común

-y sabes que es lo peor que no puede olvidarte de ella, Dean me contó que estabas llamándola en tus sueños hace unos días, no se sorprendieron mucho , casi todos la llaman en sueños-Ron seguía hablando , parecía una tortura ,por que en todo lo que decía siempre la verdad resaltaba

- ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer, soy un Potter, mis padres fueron asesinos por padres como los de ella, ella es hija de mortifagos….dime que debía hacer?-soltó Harry con desesperación

-Sirius es hijo de Mortifagos , su prima Andrómeda también – dijo Ron dejando mudo a Harry- Sirius ha sido como un padre para ti , su hermano fue mortifago , su familia era de sangre pura , pero a pesar de eso fue amigo de tu padre, se unió a la orden , dime ¿es malo?-Ron vio como Harry se echaba sobre la mesa en la que estaba haciendo sus deberes.

-mierda-murmuró Harry- pero yo escuche como Sirius repudiaba a todos los Malfoy

-pudo ser de cólera , el sabe mejor que nadie que el lugar donde nacemos no condiciona nuestro corazón , aunque si lo puede modificar , pero nunca varia.

-¿Cómo ella puede ser tan diferente a sus padres?-se pregunto

-¿Cómo Harry Potter , puede ser tan estúpido?, esas preguntas existenciales quizas nunca tengamos respuesta.- Ron miro el labio partido de su amigo-¿te sigue doliendo el golpe de Neville?

-si ya me dejo de doler, nunca pensé que pegara tan fuerte- sonrió Harry

-el nunca penseque podrías llegar a niveles de estupidez tan altos,- Ron dio un salto – bueno mi dama me espera

-saludas a Luna de mi parte-dijo Harry mientras Ron desaparecía de la sala común

-hablaste con el ¿-pregunto una rubia besando la mejilla del pecoso pelirrojo

-misión cumplida , y ahora alo nuestro – respondió el pelirrojo besando la comisura de los labios de la lunática mejor amiga de Granger.

**------------------------------------------------ooo000ooo--------------------------------------------**

**viejo **

-Hermione , no te esperaba a estas horas – dijo algo Nervioso el profesor de D.C.A.O.

- Si , bueno , querría aprovechar estas ultimas semanas, y quizas no lo vea en vacaciones- sonrió la castaña , lo que inmediatamente recordó a la sonrisa de Annie- me gustaría saber de mi familia, Narcisa me hablo de los Black , pero no de los negados- sonrió ella

Hasta ese momento Sirius no unió las ideas…

-quería saber mas sobre ti , sobre mi padre-Hermione sonrió con una tímida sonrisa

-vaya-Sirius se dejo caer sobre su asiento-pensé que seria mas complicado-dijo sujetando la cabeza- pensé que me rechazarías..- dijo mirándola asustado

- me crié con los Malfoy, pero no tengo esa conducta , al menos no con los que quiero –y casi como conjurad , Sirius empezó a lagrimear

-te juro que no sabia nada de ti , hasta que te vi , eres igual a tu madre , claro que con la esencia de mi abuela – se acerco al rostro de la joven…-nunca pensé que me aceptarías- dijo aun atontado

Hermione sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo ,su papa en verdad en un poco tonto cuando quería ¿no?

-todo a ido demasiado rápido ,¿no?-dijo ella mientras abrazaba a su padre

- si muy rápido ,pero sabes es mejor así … otro día así iba a ir a San Mungo- musito el mientras mantenía las mismas expresiones que Hermione

.debemos parecer patético , apenas y nos hablábamos-musito ella

-no todos los días conoces a tu padre, uno que puede ser un perro cuando quiere

-nunca pensé que me sentiría orgullosa de mi padre, un desertor de la sangre.- decía mientras lo abrazaba

-¿sabes que de todos modos Lucius te quería, no? Me duele recordártelo , pero el rencor no es buen consejero Hermione , eso lo aprendí yo-Pero Hermione no dijo nada

- no veo la hora en que te llamen Black y no Malfoy –decía Sirius abrazando a su hija

-eso va ser noticia …, nunca debí publicar ensayos ahora soy conocida como Malfoy- decía ella.

Sirius beso su frente paternalmente abrazo con más fuerza a su hija

-te prometo que desde aquí será un nuevo inicio.

- ¿Qué pasa acá?-pregunto una voz particularmente conocida, era Harry.

**------------------------------------------------ooo000ooo--------------------------------------------**

**Desde una Torre y una escoba**

No podía dormir con tranquilidad, no podía vivir con tranquilidad estando ella cerca , sin dirigirle la palabra .. Era una verdadera tortura Draco Malfoy estaba debilitándose por no verla ni hablarle , su madre le había recomendado que le diera su espacio , pero es que simplemente no quería estar lejos de ella. Todo el mundo había notado su cambio , los alumnos ya no le tenían miedo y hasta sus compañeros de casa se mostraban preocupados

-No gracias Blaise , no quiero ir a jugar con los primerizos de segundo- musito Draco

-vamos , estas así desde que tu padre esta internado ,debes ser el soporte no la piedra, mira a Hermione a pesar de estar triste ella trata de seguir adelante.

-no sabes lo que hablas Blaise.-musito el Rubio. – Voy a la torre norte, vengo mas tarde.

La torre Norte estaba desierta , como se lo había imaginado , todo el mundo estaba empacando para las vacaciones , el próximo año empezaría séptimo años , y Hermione no iría a la mansión , no la vería…

-Es una noche fría para ser inicios de Verano ¿no?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era ella , con una túnica celeste .

-¿Por qué no estas empacando?- dijo el con voz impersonal

- esta es mi casa, eso ya lo sabias , soy la sobrina nieta del vegete – dijo ella aludiendo a como Draco le decía Dumbledore

- no me sorprende que seas su sobrina, se parecen- decía mientras intentaba no mirarla

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le pregunto ella

-no quería , sabría como te pondrías , aunque de todos modos lo sabrías , eso lo dijo papá, pero bueno para tal caso yo me había enterado en navidad…-dijo volteándose hacia ella

-¿Cómo esta Lucius?-pregunto escuetamente

- según los medí magos no quiere despertar… toda va bien con su corazón , solo fue la impresión de sentirse rechazado, gracias por preguntar viniendo de la que se crió como una Malfoy

- no te preocupes Draco , no seré una Malfoy ,pero soy una Black- dijo medio sonriendo

-¿Qué?

-Sirius Black es mi padre , no los Granger , tu padre mato al ultimo sangre Pura de linaje de la realeza.- decía ella con algo de rabia

- aunque sea un asesino , el te quiere y eso lo sabes , eso es lo que mas te duele- decía el

- si , tienes razón ,pero dime tu ¿querrías al asesino de tu madre?-dijo ella

-Hermione.. esto me esta matando – dijo acercando hacia ella – no eres mi Hermana

-pero soy tu prima- dijo frenando con su aliento, el volteo su mirada hacia el paisaje

-Las cosas nunca han sido como las imaginaste-dijo el arrastrando sus palabras

- lo mismo digo-respondió ella

- no vale la pena que te diga lo que siento – dijo el viendo los labios de la que fue su hermana

-¿y que sientes..?-pregunto ella, el con habilidad toco sus labios con sus propios labios y con cuidado y con una parsimonia extrema comenzó su beso.

Lento , todo pasaba lento ,cuando sentía sus labios sobre los suyos , antes podría parecer pecado , blasfemia o simplemente repugnante pero ahora era todo lo contraria ..Inhalo su perfume con cuidado, no quería que ella corriera, no quería que pensara que la anhelaba desde ya hacia tiempo, no quería que ella sintiera las ansias de tocarla...mas se notaba el fervor que Draco Malfoy profesaba hacia la que había sido criada como su hermana. No sabia como habían llegado a esa situación, ella simplemente accedió sin muchos preámbulos .Era extraño pero al mismo tiempo era maravilloso.

Temblaba , ella temblaba , y para cuando abrió los ojos , pudo notar que ella estaba llorando .estaba arrepentida, o peor seguía pensando en él, el mismo que la había humillado , el causante de su pena .Un odio ,una repulsión sacudió sus venas. "El amor era injusto, fue todo lo que pensó. Se está alejando pensó, pero para cuando hizo el ademán de atraerla, ella ya estaba colgada sobre el. Lo estaba besando por su propia iniciativa

-¿todavía puedo ser una Malfoy?-pregunto ella tocando las manos de el

-¿pero..?- no había contemplado la idea de que ella le pidiera eso

-tu nunca preguntaste…-respondió ella

-serás una Malfoy , solo que será un nuevo inicio- dijo sonriendo , y besando sus mejillas , tiernamente . como nunca antes un Malfoy lo había hecho.

Hermione estaba dispuesta a todo , y eso incluía un nuevo inicio , así sea con la persona que creyó olvidada. Desde el cielo , en una escoba una persona no daba crédito a lo que veía

**_Hablo yo:_**

HOLA!! Si se que algunos me mataran, pero en realidad me ha gustado el capitulo , especialmente cuando Hermione le dice a Harry que quien es capas de odiarlo no es capas de amar…(bua)

Pobre Harry no es mas burro , por que no puede … mira que meterse con Ginny , la reacción de Hermione no se describe por que no quería que se sintiera muy deprimido el cap.

Para el próximo capitulo : las vacaciones de Hermione …y como Harry se entera de la verdadera verdad, El mundo mágico también participara… y para el próximo capitulo veremos como Charlie interviene en el camino de Hermione , no es nada romántico , simplemente es algo así como un nuevo amigo … pero eso no será comprendido por cierto rubio ni mucho menos por el morocho.

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE TITULARA : "_Leche derramada" _

_Muchas gracia a los que me tuvieron paciencia , y si me he demorado es por que con los preparativos de la fiesta de san Juan no tuve mucho tiempo. _

_Mil gracias por ese "GO" que van a pulsar!!_


	10. Capitulo 10

**Toda una Malfoy **

**Cap10-sobre la leche derramada **

**_

* * *

_**

**_Un amigo fiel_**

Verano, el aire fresco de las mañanas parece emborracharse con el calor, el sol confabula con el tiempo en una extraña sensación de felicidad, no hay nada más relajante que una mañana de verano en los jardines de Hogwarts. Era su segunda semana como "casi dueña" del castillo, su tío abuelo la había paseado por salones completamente nuevos para ella. Era sábado y hacia un estupendo día para ir a visitar a Hagrid, quizás y con algo de suerte, Hagrid le permita acompañarlo en el bosque prohibido (que no era tan prohibido para ella)

Toco la puerta de la pequeña cabaña de Hagrid, para cuando dio la segunda tocada la puerta se abrió, saliendo de la cabaña dos perros: Fang y Fox, este ultimo había sido encargado por Hermione a Hagrid, dado que en el reglamento de Howarts no le permitían tener perros, sin contar con el sentimiento que sentía la castaña al ver al cachorro que le había regalado "el elegido".

-¿Cómo están los perros mas simpáticos de todo Londres? –decía la joven veela, mientras se alternaba para acariciar a los dos perros, que curiosamente se echaban al piso para que la castaña le rascara la pansita.

-parece que te quieren – dijo una voz familiar, era el segundo Weasley, Charlie.

-eso parece, de lo contrario actúan muy bien – volvió a decir, tan sola para que Fang en un intento de demostrar su cariño le lamiera la cara

- Hey tranquilo, ya tengo enamorado- sonreía Hermione. Charlie abrió los ojos algo sorprendido

-con que estas saliendo con alguien…- Hermione le sonrió – si, pero si te cuento de quien se trata probablemente te sorprenderías

-bueno a mi favor esta que no me sorprendí cuando me entere que no eras una Malfoy, tanto carisma no es muy característico de esa familia- sonreía Charlie, la muchacha le lanzó una mirada algo extraña

-OH, me lo dijo el profesor Dumbledore, nos contó a mí y a Hagrid. No entendimos por que te quedaste, así que el profesor amablemente nos explico todo. Sabia que tanto parecido con Annie no era pura coincidencia- decía Charlie con naturalidad

-ya veo, te agradara saber que fue gracias a ti que descubrí la verdad- sonreía Hermione.

-me lo imaginaba – contesto ala sonrisa.

-¿esta Hagrid?-pregunto la muchacha recordando para que hubiera ido a la cabaña para pedirle el favor.

-no, pensé que lo sabias, ha ido con Albus a visitar a unos gigantes, para la clase que se dará a los de sexto curso… Les pedirán que cooperen.

-será genial, dijo Hermione, mientras que movía el pie derecho como decepcionada.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Charlie

-le iba pedir a Hagrid que me dejara acompañarlo al bosque prohibido, he escuchado que los unicornios corren libremente.

- es cierto- dijo Charlie escuetamente

-seria genial...-decía Hermione con entremezclando su inocencia y ternura

-lo es – volvió a decir Charlie mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione – Hagrid me llevaba cuando cursaba el cuarto año en Hogwarts.

-¿no me podría llevar?-pregunto Hermione casi cerrando los ojos

- ya te habías tardado, claro que si, pero eso será cuando termine de recoger las algas del lago, tengo que sacar algunas muestras para Snape, el fue mi profesor de pociones, ahora trabaja en Drumastang

- de verdad ¡¿te puedo acompañar?!- grito Hermione con ojos suplicantes

- esta bien, busca tu bañador, te veo acá dentro de diez minutos.

-no hace falta, siempre llevo el bañador puesto, es verano ¿no?- decía la heredera Black.

-chica precavida- le guiño un ojo – vamos, que ya iba para aya- decía el pelirrojo sacando del lado de la puerta su morral (o bolso)

- ¿Qué clase de algas sacaremos?- pregunto ella mirándolo mientras daba algunos brincos

-mmm…existen unas algas rojas Antriotobicas, crecen de forma excelente debajo del lago, solamente hay que ser hábil para sacarlas de lo contrario de pueden comer...-dijo Charlie mirando como Fox, el cachorro, molestaba a Fang jalándole la cola para que corriera más rápido-y bueno las clásicas: Prymnesiophyta, Glaucomita, entre otras –termino el Weasley

-vaya, sabes mucho de Herbología- susurro Hermione algo sorprendida

- Herbología, Pociones, D.C.A.O… pero nada me apasiones mas que las criaturas mágicas y hasta las no mágicas, en un paseo del trabajo tuve que ir a la selva asiática, termine conociendo elefantes- dijo Charlie con nostalgia

-ya llegamos – dijo la castaña, mientras se quitaba el polo, provocando (sin casi darse cuenta) matices rojos insospechados a el Weasley.

Charlie se volteo rápidamente dándole espalda. Era demasiado para sus ojitos, pudiera el considerarla una amiga pero sus hormonas, no. Respiro profundo y tras imaginarse a Snape dando besos al aire con un diminuto atuendo (técnica segura) volvió a ella.

-mm… Charlie¿Cómo era el hechizo de la burbuja?-pregunto Hermione ya metida en el lago y con el agua que le llegaba hasta el cuello.

-¿Hechizo?- Charlie movió la cabeza como queriendo recuperara información- usaremos las branquialgas, pero si quieres puedes usar:

-oh, no esta bien usaremos las branquialgas, suena interesante- dijo ella intentando sumergirse, mientras el pelirrojo entraba al agua, previamente quitándose la camiseta.

-toma, tarda en hacer efecto, pero son seguras, tenemos una hora, no mas, OK- decía Charlie con velocidad mientras le alcanzaba las algas

- si, señor, en busca de las algas, señor- se burlo Hermione

**------------------------------------------------ooo000ooo--------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------ooo000ooo-------------------------------------------- **

**_En frente _**

El era como su padre, es mas era un padre y una madre al precio de un perro. Era el que lo había criado por más de dieciséis años, y aun con todos esos años de conocerlo, con todos esos años de experiencia Siuristica (neologismo potterniano) no entendía aquella sonrisa tan alegre en el rostro de su padrino.

-vale... ¿ahora si, me vas a contar la verdad?-decía Harry Potter comiendo una taza de cereales, mirando alternadamente al animago.

-come, come... que no quiero verte débil en el partido contra los Slytherin- atino a decir Sirius

-¿de que hablas? Sirius,¡¡ya se acabaron las clases!!-grito harry con algo de cereales en la boca.

-en ese caso, para tu próximo partido- dijo ensimismado Sirius, mientras revolvía su cucharita en su taza se te

-debe ser una mujer¿en que problema te has metido Sirius?- murmuró agobiado el morocho.

-Se me hace tarde Harry, hoy de quedas solo, tengo que ir a Hogwarts para solucionar unos problemas- decía Sirius con total parsimonia

Subió por las escaleras despacio, disfrutando cada paso, mientras un preocupado Harry lo miraba desde el comedor.

Era cierto que no le había gustado nada haberlo encontrado con Hermione en aquellos abrazos, y no es que pensara cosas morbosas ni nada por el estilo, tan solo sentía que algo no andaba bien. Hermione Y Sirius, no era la pareja alumna profesor más resaltantes.

Es que simplemente y hablaban de cosas que no fueran cosas del colegio o de Dumbledore.

-Hay Hermione- suspiro el moreno recordando el sigseo de su falda cuando se volteaba a verle

-¿Por qué de entre todos los males, me toco el peor?- volvió a suspirar esta vez con dolor.

Miro a la pared que tenia en frente, ahí estaban colado los cuadros de merito de sus padres, fotografías de ellos, fotografías de Sirius con la sobrina de Dumbledore, estaba el, con Sirius, yendo por primera vez aun partido de Quiddcht.

No se podía quejar, si bien había perdido a sus padres, tenia a Sirius y a los Weasley, que para bien o para lo que sea siempre habían velado por el. Y no solo eso, sino que también había recibido una gran educación, llena de valores y de amor…

Sacudió su cabeza con ira. A pesar de tener una vida con gente que le daba amor, a pesar de sentirse amado, una extraña electricidad lo sacudió…El no podía dar amor.

Y no es que estuviera invalido para proporcionarlo , ni mucho menos para generarlo, tan solo no podía emanar palabras complacientes para aquella persona , no le podía decir a Hermione que la amaba , que posiblemente ella lo quiera ,pero que jamás ella sentiría las cosas que el estaba sintiendo por ella. Pero de que valía sentirlo, sino podía decirlo

Tenia que hablar con ella, ya no podía, si debía decirle que no soportaba hacerse el frió, que no aguantaba verla sonreír sin ser el causante de aquella sonrisa. "no puedo"-volvió a su mente a maquinar estrategias para olvidarla, afín y al cavo era una Malfoy. Toda una Malfoy.

Ginny Weasley... ese era otro problema, si hace unos meses la pelirroja hubiera aceptado ser su enamorada, el ahora estaría saltando en un pie, si antes ella no le hubiera rechazado quizás eso sentimientos hacia la castaña nunca hubieran aparecido pero "ya se sabe como son las mujeres"-resoplo

Ahora la pelirroja era su enamorada oficial, aun sabiendo ella que no la quería como lo hacia con Hermione, aun sabiendas que pensaba en ella, y aun a sabiendas que estaba siendo utilizada.

Hedwig cruzo el lumbral de la ventana más cercana a Harry.

-mmm, veo que me trajiste el profeta, querida- le froto el cuello con cariño-tan solo para hacer ulular a su lechuza

-El profeta- susurro-desdoblando el periódico al que estaba suscrito tan solo para escucharse unos segundo después un fuerte y sonoro

-¡¡¡Sirius Black!!!!

**------------------------------------------------ooo000ooo-------------------------------------------- **

**------------------------------------------------ooo000ooo--------------------------------------------**

**_Celos, paranoia y un Weasley _**

-no, de verdad, no te imaginas…-decía Hermione sonriendo (casi asombrada) aun con el cabello mojado.

-me imagino…-decía un aburrido o mas bien celoso, Draco Malfoy.

- no, es que de verdad , no te imaginas, yo en mi vida hubiera creído que Charlie hablaba sirenio pero si hablaba, es genial y no solo eso , sabe mucho de Herbología , mira que reconocer una Prymnesiophyta de una Glaucomita , es de gente que sabe- volvió a decir Hermione con entusiasmo mientras con una mano se escurría el cabello

-y me dices que nadaste con el –por la voz de Draco se notaba algo molesto

-si, hasta que se cumplió la hora y rato después llegaste... y paso…eso- dijo Hermione algo apenada

-pero por lo visto, el sabia que era tu enamorado y no tu hermano- una sonrisa algo malévola cruzo su rostro – se lo dijiste- termino

-a decir verdad, no le dije quien era...- susurro pensativo – pero el si lo sabia, que extraño-pensó ella

-así que no le contaste de mi-dijo molesto

- bueno, es que debe ser extraño para todos¿no crees?- dijo ella

-te avergüenzas de mi- protesto indignado

-no, no es nada de eso Draco- Hermione parecía preocupada, no quería que Draco pensara que ella lo negara

- entonces…-mastico el aire el rubio

-simplemente, debe ser extraño que dos personas que se las considerabas hermanas, tengan un romance así como el nuestro- su voz era completamente inocente

-no es motivo para que no le contases…-dijo un Draco mas sereno- amenos de que te gustara- dijo de la nada

-aja, así que con que son celos…- Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¿celos¿De donde sacas eso?-preguntaba el en tono de ofendido y cada vez poniéndose mas colorado.

-y yo que pensé que estabas ofendido -sonrió ella acomodándose la bata que traía puesta

-que no estoy celos!-volvió a decir Draco

-a ¿no?—un sonrisa sugerente se acerco a su rostro

-no-inquirió el tomando a la castaña por la cintura – si te hubiera gustado, hace tiempo el estaría en tu mano¿o te olvidas que eres una veela?

-a veces me haces reír, no basta ser "bonita"-dijo ella no muy convencida(caso Harry)

- si te refieres al gusano de Potter…-intentaba decir

-por que tenemos que hablar de el-Hermione trato de ocultar su mirada en un abrazo forzado.

-por que fue por el que me mentiste, me dijiste que no había sido el.. Tu nunca antes me habías mentido de esa manera tan cínica…tan…-Draco trataba de buscar palabras

-tan Malfoy..-termino ella- en verdad lamento el pasado-volvió a mentir ella, no lamentaba nada del pasado, no lamentaba haber besado y re-besado a Potter , no lo odiaba…

-lose –dijo besando su cuello y desabrochándole la bata para poder besar su hombro, cayendo en la totalidad la vestimenta y dejando ver el traje de baño

-¡por merlín y todos los magos!-dijo un Sorprendido Draco-¿esa es tu ropa de baño?-pregunto el

-te gusta?-pregunto ella con una pizca de inocencia

-al que le debe de haber gustado es aquel comadreja sabelotodo -profirió Draco con envidia

-Draco…-

-si esto pasa con la comadreja santurrona no me quiero imaginar cuando empiece el curso-frustración, esa era la palabra que describía lo que sentía el rubio

-por eso no te preocupes, ya me encargué de eso-sonreía ella besando las mejillas pálidas de su comprometido

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el

- a estas alturas , todo el mundo mágico sabrá que Hermione Black será una Malfoy-decía ella mientras que a cada palabra de la joven , el blondo abría mas los ojos.

**------------------------------------------------ooo000ooo-------------------------------------------- **

**------------------------------------------------ooo000ooo-------------------------------------------- **

**_Puzzle _**

La sangre se le había helado , sin duda tenía la presión baja , y bajo también tenia el ánimo .Sabia perfectamente que era lo que le esperaba ,una vida nada fácil si es que ella estaba ahí para hacérselo recordar. Aunque bien lo dijo ella "nunca te llegare a odiar"

-Annie, fue lo mas importante que tuve con alguien , mejor dicho con una mujer , nunca pensé que después de todo lo que pasamos tuviéramos una hija ,pero fue así, ella y yo inmortalizamos nuestro….-seguía hablando Sirius con entusiasmo , tenia que convencer a Harry ¿no?, Pero el ya estaba mas que convencido Había sido eso , Hermione ya sabia que era hija de Sirius cuando único las piezas del rompecabezas , el lunar , el anuario de Sirius y su belleza pura. "maldición"-pensó-"ella lo dijo : "_SOY MAS LISTA QUE TU" _

no sabia como acercarme…- hablaba Sirius entre Feliz y sorprendido, aun no podía creer que tenia una hija, una hija con la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida

Harry seguía sin escuchar… Todo era un cóctel amargo , era tierra en su boca

" Y si te dijera que no soy una Malfoy , que detesto ser una"-recordó su llanto con especial amargura. Volvió a ver a Sirius

-por que no me lo dijiste –dijo tan parco como atontado

-porque … -Sirius se sentó al lado de Harry –Harry en cuanto me entere que estabas saliendo con ella , me alegre, tenia la idea que no le ibas a ser daño, solo tenias que desacerté de la idea de los apellido. Los apellidos no hacen alas personas..-dijo sabiamente Sirius

**-ESTOY HARTO DE ESO, SABIAS PERFECTAMENTE QUE LOS MALFOY SON UNA ESCORIOA DE LO PEOR, SABIAS QUE ERAN MORTIFAGOS Y ME DICES AHORA COSAS COMO ESAS..-**Grito Harry fuera de su lugar

-Remus me recomendó que lo hiciera, pero quería que aprendieras a aceptar alas personas por lo que son. Te lo iba a decir cuando reconocieras que la querías… pero eso nunca paso- se toco la nuca- Es mas terminaste con ella por que pensaste que era una Malfoy-volvió a decir serio

-te escuche cuando decías que los Malfoy no traían nada bueno-tosió Harry

-estaba enfadado ,equivocado, pero lo reconozco -alzó la voz Sirius

-¿ahora de que me sirve reconocerlo?

-es un paso – dijo Sirius mirando a Harry , sabia por lo que estaba pasando el muchacho , no debía ser muy fácil aceptar los errores de uno mismo.

-ahora ella esta con el, con él.. Dime que clase de mente retorcida deja que su hija este con el que ha sido criado como su hermano ,ah?,y por cierto si mis cálculos son correctos , también es su primo-Harry estaba solidó

Harry , esta hablando el despecho-murmuró Sirius sin siquiera estar ofendido

-despecho. Literalmente la mande al carajo y ella ahora esta con su primo…-ira consigo mismo

-te juro que yo tampoco acepte esa relación, pero como dice Hermione, ellos nunca fueron criados como hermanos en si, siempre estuvieron separados por los colegios, desde pequeños… intuyo que Lucius quería unirlos después-dijo el animago

-y se supone que ella sigue el plan de su… lo que sea de ella-escupió el morocho-para mi que ella hace única y exclusivamente esto para darme una lección

-puede que ella sienta algo por el –Hocicos hablaba como Dumbledore, Harry miro a Sirius asustado-el mundo de Hermione no gira en torno a ti…

-¿y ahora que voy a hacer?-lloro Harry por primera vez, nunca antes había llorado por alguien que no había sido su familia… nunca antes había llorado por una mujer…

-lo lamento Harry, pero me temo que las cosas son así, no se puede llorar sobre la leche derramada-Sirius sobo la espalda de Harry

-que leche derramada ni que troll encaramelado, todavía no pierdo nada, ella me dijo que me quería, yo la quiero, no hay ningún problema- decía el morocho secándose las lagrimas

-olvidas que soy su padre-hablo sirius

-¿y que con eso?´-preguntó inocentemente Harry

-no quiero que te acerque a Hermione, no quiero verla triste de nuevo… y si ella es feliz con ese cabeza de lechuza, que se quede con esa cabeza de lechuza-dijo Sirius

-me estas prohibiendo ver a Hermione

-no, te estoy haciendo recordar que estas en "amores" con la menor de las Weasley , que la besaste enfrente de Hermione para que ella se desilusionará de ti , ya lo hiciste , ahora no quieres desilusionar a otra mas-volvió a decir Sirius en tono mas severo

-¿eso que quiere decir?

-Harry, sabes lo que significa… SI quieres a mi hija sabrás lo que tienes que hacer

**------------------------------------------------ooo000ooo-------------------------------------------- **

**------------------------------------------------ooo000ooo-------------------------------------------- **

**_Nublado y constipado _**

-Harry, se esta derritiendo tu helado- dijo la pelirroja que ya había terminado de tomar su helado de fresa y vainilla

-ah.. si- dijo volviendo así el morocho quién momentos antes había estado viendo como un cachorro seguía a su dueña.

- apenas y has tocado tu helado- protestó ella con algo de humor. sabiendo que no había nada en el ambiente para reírse

-¿ya habrán terminado su momento juntos?-pregunto Harry

-¿Quiénes?-se hizo la desentendida

-Ron y Luna, se están demorando-continuo Harry

-bueno, creo que siguen, son pareja ¿no, es normal verlos juntos-Ginny estaba nerviosa, Harry no le había mencionado nada hacer de Hermione, sabia que el sabia la verdad. Eso sin duda la alteraba

-eso creo..- murmuró reponiendo su vista hacia un cartel

-si…-un silencio tensiono la escena

-vaya, se acercan los mundiales…solo faltan dos semanas, y parece que serán en Alemania-se sobo el cuello

- o si , Escocia es el favorito-Ginny era especialista en temas como Quiddtcht , sabia que por ese lado tenia terreno ganado

- no lo creo, siempre hay sorpresas en los mundiales-Harry se veía mas animado

-si, pero es un hecho que Escocia estará en la final...-sonrio ella

-bah..-bufo el- te apuesto a que pierde ante Francia-dijo el

-Francia no tiene buenos golpeadores.. sinceramente parecen que estuvieran anémicos- bromeo ella

- va la apuesta-Harry se mostraba decidido

- no, se que perderás…-dijo ella

-como quieras- volvió a bufar, otra vez se apodero el silencio, y la culpable tenia nombre: Hermione.

-chicos! Chicos!- grito una rubio desde la puerta de la heladería

-luna!-contesto Ginny

Se acerco junto con ron quien se mostraba atento a los anuncios de oferta de los helados.

-ya se acerca la hora de cenar, por que no vamos a la madriguera- dijo Luna

- si..-Ginny estaba decepcionada

-pero antes me tendrán que acompañar , quiero un helado-dijo Ron sentándose junto a Harry- y come tu el tuyo

- esta bien te acompañare- sonrió Harry

-que sean dos más- dijo Luna , sin duda la más animada.

**------------------------------------------------ooo000ooo-------------------------------------------- **

**------------------------------------------------ooo000ooo-------------------------------------------- **

**_Acércate que no muerdo _**

-no se preocupe señora , me encanta el campo , no sabe la envidia que tengo de ustedes- dijo Hermione tras mirara a la señora con cariño inusual. Mientras el Señor Weasley no salía de su asombro.

-todavía no puedo creer que Sirius tenga una hija tan educada- sonreía la señora Weasley

-valla ¿conoce bien a mi papa? –pregunto Hermione interesada

-soy mayor que el , en Hogwarts era todo un caso , con solo once años ya tenia flechadas a todas las chicas, grandes y chicas… y eso que no te cuento de sus travesuras , que bien tu abuelo ya te las abra contado- decía la mujer mientras le servia una taza de te de limón

-pero sin duda tu padre , tenia un lugar reservado para Annie- dijo por primera vez el señor Weasley- Annie , cada vez que podía lo ponía a raya .. no eran muchas las ocasiones … pero lo ponía en regla. Nosotros no tuvimos que ver con Sirius hasta la orden , pero ya vez tu padre era toda una celebridad -agrego el señor Weasley

-¿Cómo vas en Hogwarts?-pregunto la señora Weasley alcanzándole unas galletas de jengibre

-a decir verdad muy bien , es muy entretenido – sonrió ella -¿Ron ¿-pregunto de manera sutil

-salio con la enamorada, creo que se llama…Sol ,no , no Luna-decía el Señor Weasley no muy seguro del nombre la muchacha.

-oh vaya, era de suponerse-sonreía ella

-y Ginny bueno ella salio con Harry, lo fue a buscar-dijo la señora Weasley.

-ohh- se limito a decir la muchacha

-son vacaciones, me sorprendió mucho que hayas venido-declaro la señora Weasley- como tu comprenderás los Malfoy no nos guardan especial cariño.

-de lo que me perdía-dijo Hermione -Charlie , Ron Y Ginny son personas muy amables, nunca pensé que Charlie fuera a manejar situaciones tan peligrosas…-confeso Hermione con algo de emoción

-muy peligrosas- gimió la señora Weasley develando su preocupación- a los dos años se me escapo a los jardines , solo para que después Arthur lo encontrara conversando con un troll…-Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja

-de todos los Weasley, Charlie es el que mas a estado expuesto a peligros y sin duda es el que mas lo disfruta-termino Arthur .un fuerte ruido inundo la madriguera

-esos muggles , no entiendo como hacen para volar un avión sin magia-dijo el señor Weasley suspirando

-ohh, relativamente fácil , juegan con la disponibilidad del viento, propulsores, dos motores , descompresores de aire, los muggles saben lo que hacen-soltó Hermione tras un sorbo de te.

-vaya no sabia que supieras cosas de muggles- confeso la señora Weasley.

-Los Malfoy eran muy exigentes en cuanto a las cosas muggles, no querían que me incluyera en su mundo, pero…ya en Francia vivía sola, iba a las bibliotecas de la ciudad .Conocí a varios Muggles, me inscribí en cursos muggles en los veranos que no iba a Londres( lo que casi siempre sucedia) , Se podría decir que durantes unos años pude ser una Muggle-contó la muchacha sin mucha pena.

Los Weasley la quedaron mirando, era cierto que era una Black, mas había vivido sido criada por los Malfoy…Algo de ese carácter despótico debió haber adoptado..más no sabía que era…

-¿te gustaría hacer galletas de chocolate, a los gemelos les encantan …y como hoy vendrán-dijo Molly con cariño

-claro que me gustaría-dijo Hermione , era su primer experiencia con la cocina.

-Lo , siento Hermione , pero si era importante , voy a tener que salir para el puerto , los dagones están por llegar ..¿quieres que te lleve a Hogwarts?-decía Charlie quien entraba por la puerta de la cocina mientras se ponía una casaca de lana.

-oh, no..-Hermione tenía una mirada triste

-anda tu solo, Hermione se queda conmigo , luego regresas y la llevas a su casa-ordeno la señora Weasley con autoridad

-ya oíste a tu madre-imito la voz de la señora Weasley

-esta bien- decía Charlie haciendo unas muecas como diciendo "solo debías pedírmelo"

**------------------------------------------------ooo000ooo-------------------------------------------- **

**------------------------------------------------ooo000ooo-------------------------------------------- **

**_En el bosque siempre hay lobos _**

Una ninfa , eso era una ninfa , era la única explicación lógica ante aquella visión , una muchacha con un vestido floreado hasta las rodillas, descalza, tendiendo un mantel blanco sobre un cordel. Su cabello ondulado y castaño bailaba con el viento, mientras ella con agilidad tendía nuevamente ahora unos pantalones, y una camiseta lila.

-Fred, mira-fue todo lo que pudo articular

-no seas flojo, que no puedo cargar esto solo ..-decía un pelirrojo mientras cargaba una caja de cartón que le tapaba la visa. George cargo la caja , la puso en el suelo y señalo a aquella ninfa.

-Si serás bruto … tenemos que …¿en algún momento hemos muerto y nadie nos ha avisado?-pregunto Fred

La castaña volvió su vista rápidamente , los vio y tras una leve sonrisa , camino lentamente hacia el par de jóvenes , que como su hermano menor había hecho antes en el momento de conocerla , se quedaron estáticos, (vale la exageración es una veela)

-Hola ustedes deben ser los gemelos, vale que s se parecen-sonrió ella

-Fred-señalo George a su hermano con un dedo y tras un movimiento mecánico –George- se señalo así mismo

- mucho gusto de conocerlos-ella tendió su mano.

-el gusto es de nosotros, pero dime joven veela ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Fred se notaba mas ecuánime que George , eso gracias al entrenamiento recibido por su novia la señorita Angelina.

-me llamo Hermione, vine a la madriguera con Charlie-dijo ella

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Hermione!!!!-grito la señora Weasley como lo hacia hacer con sus hijos.

-será mejor que entre..- corrió ella desclasa haciendo que su vestido se ondeara.

Llevados por el viento (dado que parecía que ni siquiera tocaban el suelo) los dos entraron a la madriguera

-pero que tenemos aquí , a dos ingratos..-gimió llorosa la señora Weasley

-madre-dijeron al unisón –madre-volvieron a decir en un tono mas dramático

- ya cállense¿por que no vinieron la semana pasada?-pregunto la señora Weasley

-hemos cruzado , cielo-decía Fred – mar- continuo George- y tierra-siguió Fred

-tan solo para venir a verte-terminaron los dos – y afortunadamente nos topamos con una singular figura- dijo George señalando con la mirada a Hermione quien estaba en la cocina poniéndose unas sandalias que la señora Weasley le había prestado .

-oh, es Hermione , es alumna y amiga de Charlie- dijo la señora Weasley –estudia con ron ¿recuerdan las cartas que hacia Ron para la joven veela?

-si claro, ahh- Fred dándole la razón su hermano.

-Hermione , cariño, ellos son mis hijos: Fred y George, ten mucho cuidado con ellos, yo lo tengo – dijo la señora Weasley

-¿Qué paso acá?¿por que hay masa de chocolate en el piso?-pregunto George haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de la señora Weasley

-mire ahí nos falto limpiar- dijo Hermione

-tenias razón … la explosión fue muy fuerte-la señora puso su mano en la cabeza…

¿Qué explosión?-pregunto Fred

-trate de advertirle , a tu mama , pero creyó que podía controlar una masa de chocolate –dijo resignada la castaña

- tratábamos de hacer galletas de chocolate, pero a Hermione se le paso la mano común ingrediente- dijo rápidamente la mama de los gemelos

-y mas el horno… ya saben una explosión-termino riendo- me ensucie todo, así que la señora Weasley me presto un vestido de ella cuando salía con el señor Arthur .

.huy del año de la pera-inquirió Fred

-voy por lo que me pidió –dijo Hermione recordando el encargo

-si ,hija , las manzanas-dijo la señora Weasley recordando el pastel

-te acompaño, Hermione-dijo Charlie quien entraba a la Madriguera con hollín en el rostro y con la camiseta quemada.

**------------------------------------------------ooo000ooo-------------------------------------------- **

**------------------------------------------------ooo000ooo-------------------------------------------- **

**_Heridas profundas_**

-pero la defensa es mala , si el buscador no plantea un cambio de juego, están fritos-dijo Un ron muy analítico

- me están dando mucha flojera-confeso Luna abriendo la puerta de la madriguera

- me voy a dormir- dijo Ginny , quien se dispuso a correr a su habitación.

- ¿Qué te dije Harry?-dijo Ron mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate

- No le hice nada . lo juro-dijo Harry temiendo la fuerza del puño de su mejor amigo, ya le había bastado con Neville que le había partido el labio por hacerle daños a Hermione.

-Debió ser eso-Luna, como si fuera su casa la rubia camino hacia la cocina , y contemplo un enorme pastel de manzana , por la ventana de la cocina se podía observar a los gemelos haciendo sus inventos peculiares, y por el otro costado de la ventana a la señora Weasley plantando sus semillas de tomates.

-tu mama hizo un pastel, es una tarde común , a no ser por tus hermanos, están haciendo sus inventos en el jardín-dijo Lunática Lovegood a su "pastelito de Fresa"

-eso es común-resto importancia el pelirrojo.

-yo también me voy a dormir , no me siento muy bien que digamos…-dijo Harry

-ya te he dicho Harry , no puedes estar así por lo que decía el profeta..-decía Ron mientras le daba unas leves palmadas en la espalda

-no estoy así por el profeta , estoy así por mi culpa-dijo Harry

-ya no se puede llorar sobre la leche derramada-suspiro Luna cuando vio subir a Harry

Tenia un humor de perros, Sirius se había vuelto loco, si eso era para que lo dijera todo lo que le dijo , debía estar loco. Camino por el pasillo con mucho cuidado , no quería que la pelirroja notara su presencia , no quería topársela otra vez. Unos sonidos le alertaron que no eran el único..

-ahí ,ahí …-Era la voz de Hermione, sonaba ataviada

-cálmate, que hay tiempo-decía otra voz , Pero Harry no podía identificarla

-au…. Con cuidado-gimió ella , era claramente un sonido de dolor… No es que Harry sea un pervertido, pero es que cuando escuchaba su voz en ese tono , le hacia recordar el salón requerimientos… donde ellos dos en una ocasión se habían requerido

-me duele…au…si ahí .. que bien se siente cuando lo presionas de ese modo… no, no, no …. Si ahí… por dios como duele-Hermione Gritaba sin ningún percance.. mientras Harry matizaba colores que ni el mismo Ron había podido matizar..

-no te muevas.. que te va a doler mas, aunque si prefieres otra poción esta bien –"POR MERLIN"-pensó Harry-"ES CHARLIE".

-presiona mas fuerte que casi no siento mi pierna..-volvió a gemir la castaña

Era sin duda demasiado para el pobre de Harry , tenia que hacerlo.. Abrió la puerta de un porrazo.

-QUE PASA..acá-empezó con un grito pero cuando se dio cuanta de la escena disminuyo su voz

En la silla estaba Charlie sosteniendo el pie de Hermione, el cual estaba herido, tenia una enorme herida con aspecto enervante. Hermione tenia el rostro con una mueca extravagante, aunque considerada adorable por Harry.

-¿deseas algo Harry?-pregunto de manera casi impersonal la castaña

-¿yo?-volvió su mirada ha Charlie -¿Qué paso?.le pregunto

-Hermione que es una obstinada, mientras recogía unas manzanas, se cayo en un hoyo y se hizo una herida , la verdad es que esta muy fea , no quiso que la llevara a San Mungo- señalo Charlie la herida…Harry miro a Hermione esta vez con detenimiento y otra vez se puso colorado.. traía un vestido y justamente Charlie le revisaba la pierna…

-¿Por qué están acá?-pregunto notablemente subido de colores

-Charlie me trajo a conocer a sus padres-dijo Hermione sosteniendo una mueca de dolor

-¿y Draco?-hubiera querido no haber pronunciado ese nombre ni mucho menos decir lo dijo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?-pregunto extrañado Charlie que había dejado de curara Hermione

-déjalo, esta mal de la cabeza, que no te extrañe y sigue con lo tuyo-grito Hermione al pelirrojo

-será mejor que busque mi poción sanadora…o sino te dejara marcas, espérame- decía Charlie que se iba por la puerta

Harry miro a Hermione, Tenia las palabras atoradas en la garganta , tenia que disculparse con Hermione sea como sea…

-si, ya se que te enteraste –bufo ella sin siquiera mirarlo- di una entrevista a el profeta, y si es cierto que soy prometida con Draco.

-se que lo hiciste para sacarme celos-musito , sentándose al costado de ella-se que me quieres , que hasta se puede decir que me amas… Tu misma lo dijiste.

-¡pero que te has creído!-grito ella

-es evidente…-encogió los hombros, tratando de toarle el hombro , mas no se atrevía

-mira Potter -escupió molesta-mas vale que te largues antes que salgas lastimado

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?-pregunto el morocho. y tras lo dicho , la castaña sujeto su brazo y tras una mirada propia de una felina , le mordió el brazo con todas las fuerzas , pero era evidente que Harry no oponía resistencia…con cuidado y en un esfuerzo sobre humano por no gritar de dolor , Harry Potter " el elegido" beso el oído derecho de su compañera

-basta..-grito ella, parándose muy a pesar de que le doliera la pierna-¿crees que puedes menospreciarme y después venir como si nada hubiera pasado?-Hermione estaba fuera de si

- grábate esto en la cabeza Potter: Esto no es amor..¿te suena familiar?..soy buena alumna, estoy comprometida –Hermione le enseño el anillo que tenia en el dedo índice de la mano derecha- y si no lo estuviera tampoco volvería contigo , si es que volver cave entre las posibilidades..-dijo ella

-se que me quieres, y se también que cometí un error-dijo el

-no te quiero escuchar- se tapo los oídos como una niña haciendo su rabieta

-hasta Draco Malfoy sabe que esta sobrando en esta historia…, por que no reconoces que ..

-cállate, fuiste tu el que se besaba con Ginny , fuiste tu el que no quería reconocer nada conmigo, fuiste tu el que no me quería… y ahora vienes con toda y tu existencia a decirme que reconozca que te quiero-la joven veela no daba crédito a lo expuesto por su acompañante

-estaba equivocado..Hermione no tengo tacto para estas cosas yo simplemente quería que supieras que todo este tiempo yo…¡¿HERMIONE?! ..Hermione no te vallas-decía Harry mientras miraba como la chica arrastraba el pie hasta el cuarto de Charlie…

No , Hermione no quería escucharlo , no podía culparla , el era todo un desastre, miro su brazo , le dolía la mordida de Hermione , si que sabia morder… eran como un tatuaje sobre su piel..

-¿Hermione? Le traje la poción-pregunto un pelirrojo desde la puerta

-esta en tu cuarto …-soplo con resignación – antes que te vayas…¿me puedes ayudar con esto?-dijo señalando su brazo.

Sin duda era un camino largo por recorrer…

------------------------------------------------ooo000ooo--------------------------------------------

**_Hablo yo: _**

Me:

Hola a todos!! (wachacha) hoy Domingo 1 de julio me he sentido inspirada para actualizar el fic.. Ahh! . Por aquí hace un frió húmedo …por eso he estado media floja, leyendo y comiendo chocolates.. , es en mis pocos ratos libres…L

En los reviews pasados me preguntaron ¿Qué era la fiesta de San Juan?

Bueno es el día de San Juan Bautista y en la selva de mi país se celebra todos los 24 de junio , al igual que el Intiraymi ( fiesta del sol).. Así que por esos días estoy mas ocupada , dado que tengo que organizar la agenda, eventos para mi universidad etc.…

Pero al final siempre la paso bien. Especialmente por que hacen comidas típicas ( Rico Rico)

Fic:

Bueno Aquí les traje el 10 cap!!.. intuyo que faltan cinco capítulos para el final , (incluido epilogo) …se acerca el final

!!Wa!! este capitulo me ha dado bastante risa especialmente en la parte en que Charlie e cura una herida a Hermione y Harry escucha con oídos de pervertido (jojojo)

Se que Draco no aparece como debería pero eso se debe a que en el próximo capitulo lo tendremos torditito , si así como lo leíste (plop), en todos los sentidos.. cosa que no agradara a Harry por supuesto…

Se viene la reacción del mundo Mágico , cuando entren a Hogwarts , claro esta. Neville y Luna entraran con mas empuje a apoyar a Hermione y bueno ella … para ella le tengo una sorpresa por lo pronto bastara decirles que tendrá una conversación con su padre una de esas conversaciones que en lo personal (cuando hablo con mi papa) conmueven.

Y Harry … ya lo verán, solo tengo que aclarar que Harry no es un "idiota" simplemente es un XY ( ya saben por los cromosomas) dígase bien es hombre.. y contra eso ni medicina… El pobre tiene el tacto de un Troll , curiosamente exclusivamente con Hermione .. ya saben le revolotean las hormonas

Bueno espero que les haya gustado!!

Bys!

Cuídense!

Gracias a : _Danilovegood, arania, tefy, lauris!!, miriaamm, Queen Ligea, Mari, vivi-chan, Fran Ktrin Black, sofi potter, LUZAPOTTER, Rochelle Kuchiki, Cam-tz, ILONA POTTER, Pilychan, Lutica y a Skarlita. _

_Gracias por los comentarios… Ya saben que si tienen algún cometario en especial háganmelo saber.. Se que varios esperaban un Dramione, pero no se preocupen serán recompensados a final de mes..(eso espero). _


	11. Capitulo 11

**Toda una Malfoy **

**P_reludio de un corazón rojo de amor. _**

La miro , no cabía en su cabeza tanta belleza , quizás este loco ¿Por qué estaría ella así con el?. Con eso brazos dorador alrededor de su cuello, respirando su aliento , sonriendo como solo ella lo sabia hacer .Será que murió y nadie le dijo .. Será que la vida es cruel y lo tiente con Ángeles o hadas… Pudieran catalogarla como veela, un criatura exótica, pero ninguna veela sonríe con el amor que ella lo hace.

-Draco , dime algo , que parezco tonta hablándote…- dijo ella arrugando las cejas como lo hacia su padre , su verdadero padre.

-¿te he dicho que eres hermosa?-susurro a su oído, acariciando el cuello de la joven. Hermione sonrió con algo de incomodidad, sobo la espalda de Draco y le dijo en voz baja- no hace falta que lo digas, cuando miras a alguien de esa manera la haces sentir lo mas hermoso del mundo.

-¿alguien te ha dicho que te ama?-pregunto Draco de pronto él. Sabia perfectamente que sus padres nunca habían dicho esas palabras mágicas, ni siquiera con el, que si era su hijo. Su madre a pesar de todo el amor que emanaba, nunca había dicho esas palabras "_tan fuertes_", eran como decir el nombre del que no debe ser nombrado. La idea de su padre era irrisoria…

-nunca ..-suspiró ella abrazando aun más a Draco. Se desprendió de ella , la miro una fracción de segundo , sujeto sus manos y las llevo a su pecho a la altura del corazón.

Lo miro , nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo , un especie de amor y compasión enrollada en su garganta , amor contenido , burbujas en forma de sesos chocando su rostro.

-escucha como late… escucha lo que te quiero decir-Draco vio como ella cerraba los ojos al sentir sus pulsos cardiacos –te amo..-susurro sobre los labios de ella

Un juego de amor, una lucha entre dos , un sentimiento entre dos. _Era bonito mientras respiraba , era bonito mientras no recordara su aroma , mientras no recordara su voz , mientras no recordaba su piel . Mientras no recordara su nombre ,Mientras no lo recordara quien era Harry Potter._

-Hermione ,¿tu me quieres?-la inseguridad estaba protagonizando una pieza algo dolora en la mente del blondo.

-como nunca-susurro, no mentía , lo quería .- de lo que no estoy muy segura , es de ¿cómo Draco Malfoy pueda ser tan romántico , sin previo entrenamiento?

- ¿y quien te dijo que no me estaban entrenando?-rió divertido por la ocurrencia de su acompañante, sosteniendo la cintura de ella y mirándola fijamente

-¿Quién ha sido la culpable?.. ¿Acaso Pansy?-pregunto con algo de inocencia , Hermione no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de la vida amorosa de Draco antes de ella , a no ser por Pansy.

-¿celosa?-pregunto el sonriendo

-puede ser …, pero ella jamás te querrá de la forma que yo- suspiro abrazándolo. _"¿Por qué no puedo besarlo_?"-un pregunta que sabía su respuesta " _Factor Potter_"

-hay Hermione , tu misma me has entrenado.. ¿Sabes? puede matar a alguien- dijo el sonriendo , entre el abrazo . Se volvió a desprendió de ella y se sentó en el césped , justo a orilla de un roble. Haciendo que Hermione se sentar junto a el .

-¿matar?

-haces cosas que ni tu misa puedes controlar..- despejo unas mechas onduladas del rostro de ella.

-¿ah si?- dijo ella- ¿Cómo que?

-como enseñarme a amar a la vida…- sonrió el besando el hombro desnudo de ella ( ya que llevaba un polo de tirantes , no piensen mal)

-Draco … Ya me han dicho que me aman , ahora ciento que puedo morir en paz- sonrió ella .

-nada de morir… tu eres mía y de nadie mas . Mira aquí esta mi firma – soñándole el anillo que ella portaba

-sabes que eso es simbólico , no necesito llevar el anillo para decir que te amo-sonrió ella

-que bueno que lo entiendas , a veces se me olvida- beso la comisura de sus labios

-oye Draco- intento distraer el ataque de besos que seguramente estaba planeando

-dime

-¿Cómo está Narcisa?-pregunto ella con cierto interés

-esta muy bien , sigue triste por lo que tu y yo sabemos , especialmente cuando leyó el profeta , pero se le pasara … ahora focaliza su atención en papá.

-ahh ya veo-musito ella con poco brillo

-,.. Mira ahí viene el veje… digo tu tío – al ver el rostro inquisidor de Hermione

Albus Dumbledore , caminaba pacientemente hacia ellos , su mirada transmitía calma , pero esta vez su aura transparente había tomado una tonalidad ámbar.

-hola Draco ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto amablemente

-bien ,señor- hizo el intento de ser cortes

-¿ como sigue tu padre?-pregunto amablemente

-igual aun no despierta..-dijo en voz baja y con un poco de vergüenza

-supongo que habrás convencido a Hermione de visitarlo- la mirada de Albus se volvió hacia su sobrina

-yo no…- Draco miro a Hermione , " _a veces al vejete se le ocurren buenas ideas_"

-o no..-Hermione negó con la mano derecha

-seria una maravillosa idea – inquirió Albus

- no veo ni a mi verdadero padre y voy a ver a Lucius..-escupió con algo de rencor Hermione

Draco miro a Hermione , de cierta manera entendía el porque de su rechazo , pero lo que no entendía , era como ella , siendo la favorita de su papa durante mas de 16 años , no lo fuera a visitar.

- oh vamos … no me miren así.-Hermione aparto nerviosa la mirada – no me gusta que me presionen..

-nadie lo esta haciendo-dijeron al unisón

-hombres…-susurro Hermione

-Hermione , tu papa te esta esperando en mi despacho , parece que quiere que pases las vacaciones en su casa, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el si me preguntas…-Decía Dumbledor- será mejor que vayas a verlo , piensa que te quiero retener…tu padre

- esta bien abuelo… dile que ya voy ¿te importaría si me dejaras un rato a solas con Draco?

-oh no para nada , se cuando estoy comenzando a sobrar…-sonrió Albus

-hasta pronto – le alcanzo la mano

-dime Albus , y hasta luego Draco- se despidió Dumbledore , caminando hacia la enfermería.

-¿vas a aceptar?-pregunto Draco en cuanto Albus se fue

-creo que si , ya pase buen tiempo con mí abuelo..- dijo Hermione

-tío abuelo-corrigió Draco- entonces vas a estar cerca de tu papa… en su casa…

-se supone ¿no?-dijo ella sonriendo

-y ahí va estar Potter…-dijo con algo de odio

-bueno es su ahijado ¿no?- contesto ella simplemente

-vivirán bajo el mismo techo- volvió a decir

-oh , vamos Draco no seas celoso, aparte es solo por el resto de las vacaciones…- beso su mejilla , sabia perfectamente que los celos estaban justificados

-no son celos, es simplemente protección, mira tu te deje que vayas a la casa de los Weasley y viniste lastimada…- no la miro .. Sabía que ella tenía razón. Ella beso sus labios y le dijo :

-te prometo que no me voy a volver a enamorar de él.

- en eso no se manda- dijo con visible desprecio , había entendido bien como era esa "tontería" del amor .A veces le gustaba y a veces no.

Hermione lo miro , si sabia lo que estaba pensando y esta vez no iba a dejar las cosas sin solucionarlas. Tras verlo unos segundos más beso su mejilla derecha y lo abrazo como si fuera un peluche.

-Hermione , sabes que te amo , una vez escuche decir a Pansy , en sus tantos monólogos (generalmente en las ocasiones en que le hablaba a el ) : que el amor, vaya palabra más fuerte, era de dos.- la miro y supo bien que decir- decir amor , es tan grave como decir "Avada kedravra", claro que la otra genera vida y la otra la aniquila. A lo que voy es que yo estoy seguro de decir estas palabras , no me daría miedo decirlas si es por ti …

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- ella lo sabia , le preguntaría

-se que no estas segura , se que Potter -escupió con odio- nunca te las dijo , y tu si , no me preguntes como pero me entere, se que sentiste miedo y dolor… .Hermione solo te pido que seas sincera contigo- "Acaso ese era Draco Malfoy "-pensó Hermione " el hijo de Lucius Malfoy , el Slytherin ,sangre pura…"

-te prometo que no te haré daño- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos –tratare de no hacerte daño..-susurro ella

Poso sus manos sobre el rostro de ella y la beso

Nunca hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir-susurro el blondo en abrazo , imperceptible la para castaña de cabellera rizada.

-¿Por qué no hacemos algo?-pregunto el a modo de sugerencia

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella

- te doy una semana para que aceptes propiamente dicho ser una Malfoy, si aceptas ser una Malfoy llamare a todos los periodista del medio mágico , haré un baile…-decía Draco con ilusión, Hermione se bella tan feliz estaba seguro que ella no se opondría

-¿estas seguro? Por que yo dije que si-sonrió ella

-formalización, Hermione, veo que estas olvidando lo aprendido en los Malfoy –contesto el blondo

-como quieres – dijo ella en una mueca de "felicidad" (esto entre comillas)

* * *

****

**_Papá para una hija _**

-Mujeres…-susurro un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, desde la puerta numero de 12 de Grimmauld Place.

-papá te dije que llevaras a Crookshanks con cuidado, ahora tiene la cara más chata desde que la vez que partimos- se quejo la castaña

-bueno ya estamos aquí, en casa, tu casa, nuestra casa-dijo soltando la manija de la puerta para que la castaña entrara

-vaya, me la imaginaba desordenada... tu y Potter viviendo aquí... o hay una mujer o es un elfo domestico- dijo Hermione en voz alta

-si hay un elfo domestico, pero el que se encarga de la limpieza es Remus….-sonrió Sirius –REMUS, HARRY YA LLEGAMOS-grito el merodeador.

Pero al parecer no había nadie en caza.

-ohh, veo que llegaron –dijo con algo de sorna Kreacher, el elfo domestico

-supongo que tendrá un salario...-dijo Hermione a su papa – por que lo elfos tienen todo el derecho de…

-este no es un elfo, es un demonio vestido de elfo domestico, a la única que servio era a mí madre, pero como tu abuela murió… Este elfo ya dejo de obedecer...esta tan igual a mas loco que Umbridge, esa vieja loca que casi sustituye a Dumbledore con sus mentiras -farfullo

-ya veo... ¿como te llamas?-pregunto Hermione

-Kreacher, mi nombre es Kreacher, sabia usted que es veela, la esencia de mi señora, será un honor para mi servirla- por poco lamía los pies de Hermione

-oh, gracias-dijo Hermione

-de que, mi señora la esperaba, dice que alguien puro debe santificar su hogar...-decia Kreacher siendo interrumpido por Sirius

-bueno Hermione vayamos a tu habitación, te encantará- dijo subiendo por las escaleras, y cogiendo la manija de la primera habitación que se cruzo

Abrió a la puerta. Era una habitación medianamente grande, con ventana hacia el patio interior, toda la habitación estaba decorada con flores, especialmente con Orquídeas y lirios, sobre la cama había una caja de cartón.

-un pajarito me contó que te gustaban las orquídeas- sonrió Sirius

-pues dile a tu pajarito que me dejaron de gustar hace mucho tiempo- la castaña no era tonta sabia perfectamente que Harry era quien le había dicho.

-Hermione…-dijo soltando las maletas y acercando se a su hija – sabes creo que tenemos que hablar sobre Potter- dijo tras verla sentarse en su cama

- vaya, ya te habías tardado- suspiro

- siempre odie cuando mi padre decía "tenemos que hablar"- se sentó junto a ella – pero era por que siempre querían meterme esa idea de la pureza de la sangre y para serte sincero, me asqueaba. –Miro a los ojos de su hija – se que estas con Malfoy.

-con Draco, papa, se llama Draco- musito ella

-es tu primo – sugirió el

-en segundo grado –inquirió ella

-pero primo aun- contesto el – eso es lo de menos, lo importante es si lo quieres¿lo quieres?-pregunto el

-claro que lo quiero, el se atrevió a hacer cosas que yo nunca creí que las hiciera- se sonrojo, pero mantuvo la mirada

-ese no es el punto Hermi, sabes a lo que me refiero. Te he visto con el … y si quieres que sea sincero , podría jurar toda mi colección de espejos a que no lo amas ni la cuarta parte de la que amabas a Harry- dijo con total sinceridad

-tienes razón- volvió a decir ella con cierto brillo en los ojos, comenzó a jugar con la manga de su blusa – pero Harry no me quiere ni la cuarta parte de lo que me quiere Draco.

-en una relación siempre hay alguien que da mas- contesto Sirius mirando a su hija, Hermione traía su mirada en el suelo- recuerdo que tu madre se desvivía diciendo que me amaba, y créeme yo también la amaba. Pero nunca entendí lo que estas palabras implicaban y la verdad es que no me sentía seguro para decírselas , el tiempo se me fue escapando de las manos , tu madre pensó que no la amaba , que estaba muerto … y se me fue .-Sirius sujeto la mano de su hija – no quiero que eso te pase a ti , si lo amas . Díselo, no tienes porque quedártelo, Harry necesita otra oportunidad

-no, ese no es mi caso. Fui yo la quien se quemo las pestañas pensando en el, Fui yo la que le decía palabras de amor, Fui yo ala que no le importaba hacer el ridículo… que no diga que no lo he querido, ahora yo no quiero ser parte de el, no quiero volver a pasar lo que pase… quien quita y se vuelva con su grupito- sus palabras fueron duras, pero su mirada mostraba una tristeza incontenible

-Hermione, Draco te quiere, es justo que le hagas, lo que le estas haciendo… es ahora cuando le deberías decir que no lo quieres...-dijo Sirius

- el sabe perfectamente mi p-a-s-a-d-o con Harry, y sabe que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por…

- pues no deberías hacer esfuerzo para amar a alguien

- sabes que papá, esta conversación ya me está cansando, se que quieres ayudar, pero a quien deberías de ayudar es a tu ahijado.

-bueno ya basta, no quiero y punto, me quedo –dijo Sirius molesto

-no he dicho que te vayas…-mando Hermione

- Soy tu padre y te he dicho que no me voy…-empezó con voz alta y mandona solo para después agudizar su voz, la miro avergonzado no la había escuchado por completo -...oh-musito después.

-ayúdame a desempacar- dijo Hermione

-porque solo tienes dos maletas medianas, acaso los Malfoy no te compraban mucha ropa-pregunto inocentemente

-para nada , lo que pasa es que he dejado la mayoría de mi ropa en la mansión Malfoy , no la quería , solo me he traído una blusa de Cissy , digo- sus mejillas se encendieron –digo de Narcisa, y la ropa que me este verano.

-en ese caso, llamaremos a tu prima Tonks, ella seguro te ayudara- sonrió Sirius mientras abría el bolsillo mas pequeño de una de las maleta, vio una libreta. La abrió, no estaba preparado para lo que vería

-¿de donde sacaste eso?-pregunto por la libreta

-ahh... ya me había olvidado de la libreta-murmuro sin darle mucha importancia- fue gracias a ella que también pude descifrar que era una Black.

-Hermione, esta es la letra de tu madre-contuvo la respiración por un instante, hojeo otra pagina – y la de Lois, reconocería esa caligrafía así estuviera a diez metros alejado, siempre se jactaba de tener la caligrafía mas aseada…

-Hermione miro fijamente a su padre.

* * *

****

**_Manitos calientes _**

Era la noche más oscura que Hermione había visto todo el verano, una brisa refrescante sacudió su habitación, habían pasado casi diez horas desde que Hermione había llegado a su casa, a su verdadera casa, con su verdadera familia, y aunque solo fuera "_Sirus Black_", su única familia directa, ella sentía una enorme alegría en el corazón, lo que no le causaba tanta alegría era la presencia del morocho, aunque lo que si le gustaba era tener ese panorama para verle. Sabia perfectamente que la habitación del morocho estaba justo enfrente de la suya_."Por que a mi…"._Miro con atención su anillo, el mismo que le había regalado Draco en señal del "compromiso", aunque tal compromiso amoroso solo lo sintiera por otra persona.

-Hermione...- era su voz, definitivamente era su voz, mezcla de tonos de violines, bajos..., "¿_Por qué no simplemente me olvido de todo?". _Ella volteo su cuerpo, justo para tenerlo en frente

- no pensé que vendrías¿sabes a lo que te atines?-pregunto el acercándose a ella, simplemente no tenia ganas de moverse

-a ti – dijo ella en un suspiro

-sabes que estando en esta casa, estarás conmigo, sabes que por la fuerza me perdonaras y aceptaras que te quiero, que te amo- murmuró el tocando el hombro de ella

-eso lo veremos –dijo ella escuetamente

-Sirius acaba de salir a la casa de Remus, bueno a la casa de Tonks, esta preocupado por ti y yo también – confeso él

-preocupado… por mi una burda morti…-ella quería seguir sus palabras pero fue el quien las interrumpió

-se que fui un tonto, Sirius estaba en las mimas condiciones que tu y el hizo lo mismo que tu, claro es tu padre…-la miro con insistencia, con ansias de ser escuchado con devoción- te amo, con todas sus letras, te amo y al diablo con el pasado

-me hubiera encantado escucharte decir esto hace unos meses, cuando tu voz era parte de mi lenguaje-dijo ella sobre sus labios

-¿Por qué te haces esto?- tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo puso tras su oreja.-me haces tanto daño, como me lo haces a ti, somos uno, recuerdas…

-no creí que tu lo recordaras- respiro bajo su nariz

-recuerdas la sala de menesteres, aquella habitación…- claramente si voz era sugerente, un pasión guardada

-claro que la recuerdo , recuerdo también tus palabras en el jardín, me acuerdo de Shakespeare y de tu historia no amorosa…- dijo ella con rencor sobre los labio s de el

-solo una palabra: tonto-dijo el siendo tentado por el pecado

-que fácil... tu no te sentiste como yo, como si no existiera mis sentimientos

-fui un tonto,… te pedí perdón, no me importaría ser un montesco, no me importaría estar detrás de ti por solo un beso, no me importaría que me pisaras el orgullo, como lo haces ahora, no me importaría gritar cuanto de te amo, no me importaría...-soltó un suspiro, se toco el estomago.

-no te importa, pero te importaba…- dijo ella

-¿Por qué simplemente no puedes olvidarlo?-dijo el

-¿y que crees?-solo ella gritando desprendiéndose de el – que no quiero olvidar el pasado, eres una condenada tentación. …--callo por un segundo, después de mirarlo con desden- Esta Draco, no quiero que pase por lo que pase...

-y mientras tanto tu te sigues martirizando…-bufo Harry

- yo lo quiero- soltó ella

-pero no lo amas-grito el, la desesperación se estaba apoderando de el.

-él me amo mucho más que tu –grito ella, con algunas lagrimas sobre su mejilla

-¿y tu que sabes de cuanto te amo?-grito el con ira- si hasta me entumezco de solo pensar en ti, si cada mañana que te recuerdo me maldigo por lo que te hice, si cada vez que escucho tu nombre se despierta mi alma… Haber dime ¿Cuánto te amo? No….-

No pudo seguir, ella ya lo estaba besando, con esa desesperación, esa necesidad agotadora

Lo arrojo a su cama, sin despejar sus labios de los suyas, sin dejar de incursionar en su boca, todo recuerdo de rencor fue borrado, toda pelea fue borrada de su memoria. El morocho saco su varita y hechizo la habitación de la castaña con un hechizo silenciador.

Casi en una fracción ella ya estaba sobre el proporcionándole unos suaves besos en la mejilla.

Gemidos, unos tras otros, palabras sinceras emanadas de sus labios "_te amo", "no me dejes", "más, que te amo"_. No importaba quien las decía, solo las decían mientras el acto de amor se consumaba…

**-----------o0o0o0o--------- **

Los dos estaban agitados bajo las sabanas lilas, de la habitación de la castaña. Ella se encontraba acurrucada junto al justo a la altura del pecho. El toco el brazo terso de ella

- vale , me queda claro que me amas-dijo ella pegándose más a él

- ahora entiendo cuando dicen que los actos hablan por las personas – Harry toco otra vez el cuerpo de ella.

- Sirius te va a matar- sonrió ella mientras Harry le hacia una suave cosquilla en la espalda

- Pobre… mira que tener un ahijado pervertido acosador de dulces veela –decía Harry

- Nah …no creo hace unas horas insistía en ti, no pensé que llegara a tener ese poder de convencimiento-sonrió Hermione

- Es tan persuasivo, una vez me hizo comer espinacas haciéndome pensar que era pollo frito –confeso el morocho- pero lo que tiene de persuasivo lo tiene de terco, eso lo heredaste.

- Bueno, bien lo dice el dicho: Lo que se hereda no se roba –sonreía ella.

- Te amo-susurro el besando su frente – te lo diré siempre, no seré un cobarde, si se te olvida me encargare en hacértelo acordar en formas como esta.

- Entonces me gustaría olvidarlo para que lo hicieras acordar-beso sus labios

Miraron el techo del cuarto, exactos por el trabajo hecho.

-eehh- Harry no sabia como tocar el tema de Draco, después de aquello, Sentía pena por el, sabia que Hermione no lo amaría como lo estaba siendo con el.

- se acerca tu cumpleaños…-suspiro ella – pensare en un regalo enorme …

- me basta con que sonrías

- a veces eres un amor…-sonreía ella

- soy un encanto, me extraña que lo olvides-dijo en tono pretencioso...

- hablando de olvidar…-Hermione puso tono serio- Ginny ¿Qué paso con ella?-pregunto la castaña

- bueno , es extraño ,por eso me demore en llegar hoy , estuve en la madriguera por que ella me mando a llamar , me dijo que quería terminar conmigo- dijo Harry

- ahh-musito Hermione.

- ya que tocaste el tema…-estaba visiblemente nervioso, no quería dar ningún paso en falso- ¿y Draco?

- Tendré que hablar con el – miro a su anillo aun no se lo había sacado, toco el anillo y tras un simple forcejeó se quito el anillo y lo guardo en el primer cajón de su velador.

- Nunca pensé que diría esto , pero deberá ser difícil para el – dijo Harry

**_-------------------------------------ooo000ooo------------------------------- _**

**_Una tasita de café _**

- un café bien cargado –dijo Draco en a la señorita que lo atendía, en la cafetería de San Mungo.

- Esta bien señor- respondió la señorita, entrando en la cocina del lugar.

Era tarde como regresar a su mansión, prefería quedarse en el hospital junto a su madre, le había contado a Narcisa que se casaría con Hermione y que esta se mostraba preocupada por ellos. Justo en esos instantes que estaba con su madre había conocido a los medí magos que tendían a su padre... Todos medimago de renombre en el mundo mágico y todos decían lo mismo: Lucius tiene un cuadro depresivo

- a ui esta su café –dijo la mujer mientras le servia con sobre atención, era definitivo esa mujer que bien pudiera llevarle unos diez años de diferencia le estaba coqueteando.

Hizo el ademán de apartarla y se concentro en el café, Tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, si su padre no mejoraba su madre tomaría las riendas del negocio familiar solo para que el, tuviera el poder mese después, todo era una tremenda obligación, tenia que tomar decisiones trascendentales. Alzó la mirada, al parecer la cafetería estaba vacía a no ser por una pareja de ancianos al parecer acongojados. Bajo de nuevo la mirada, así quería estar con ella, en todo, en las buenas y malas, "cursilerías"-escupió una voz dentro el."Pero te encanta sentirlas" apunto otra voz.

-Draco Malfoy-dijo una voz chillona- Soy Mafalda Weasley, asistenta de el Medí mago de su padre. No había duda era una Weasley, su cara de probetota, el cabello pelirrojo fosforescente, las pecas atiborradas en su cara. Pero había algo distinto ella tenia mirada soberbia muy a pesar de ser tan joven como el.

-¿que desea?-pregunto –bajando la mirada

-pues su autorización para usar ciertas pociones que le servirán a su padre- dijo la pelirroja tomando asiento sin ni siquiera preguntar

-¿Por qué no se lo pide a mi madre?-pregunto el

-ya se lo pedimos, pero necesitamos doble firma, dígase de dos familiares directos-dijo la joven, entregándole el papel y una pluma.

-haber... haber… Un momento...-dijo tras leer rápidamente el papel- están tratando a mi papa como si fuera un caso de basilisco, la poción no servirá de nada. Lo que tiene mi padre es un declive emocional…-releyó la carta esta vez con mas calma- de ninguna manera, mi papa no fue hechizado, pensé que seria recomendable una poción de especies orientales… no una poción reviviente… ¿Qué clase de impotentes atienden a mi padre?- La muchacha miro el expediente con cautela.

-vaya, sabe de medicina mágica-dijo la pelirroja impresionada, no era tan bonita como Gin eso era evidente, su cara redonda no era ayudada por su corte tan vertical y sin gracia.

-siempre quise ser sanador...- musito "_pero con todo el negocio familiar, lo que yo quiera no importa"_

- pues yo seré sanadora, en cuanto termine Salem, lo seré- dijo con algo de confianza – entonces sugiere que lo tratemos a lo muggle- soltó la pelirroja

-en estos casos es lo mejor, no quiero que mi padre no me recuerde cuando despierte-dijo el blondo

-pero la medicina muggle no es la mas segura si me du….-hablaba la pelirroja con desden, se parecía mucho a Pansy, claro que más educada y con algo mas de clase.

Draco sintió de pronto y sin previo aviso una vibración en el pecho _"Mierda",_ se rebuscó el cuelo, hasta localizar una cadena de plata, la cual tenia una piedra verde entre unas manos de plata. "_se lo ha quitado",_ se paro de la mesa dejando con la palabra en la boca a la muchacha _"se ha quitado el anillo"._

**_-------------------------------------ooo000ooo-------------------------------_**

Hablo yo:

Fiuu! Semana de finales ahhh¡¡¡No quiero viquear nada!!! Así que respiro… Inhalo-Exhalo, inhalo-exhalo, inhalo-exhalo… Me he demorado, y la culpa de todo lo tiene mi clase de política, así que si quieren responsables… Fue mi Profe de política! Ya vi la peli , a decir verdad no me gusto mucho , me pareció demasiado rápida ,se que es duro resumir mas de 500 paginas en dos Horas , pero me hubiera gustado otro director… Weno ya para cuando trabaje …

Weno , este capitulo encierra una palabra satanizada por algunas generaciones :Amor . Cada vez es mas difícil definirla y aun mas interpretarla ..Como dijo Draco "decir amor , es tan grave como decir "Avada kedravra", claro que la otra genera vida y la otra la aniquila"

Así que … Harry ya salio con lo que quería : ella , y ella ya salio con lo que pedía: él . Lo único que me retuerce el corazón es Draco .Por eso el próximo mes es para el .

En el próximo capitulo veremos el comienzo de séptimo año , la libreta roja , Mafalda Weasley y la boda de Lupin con cierta jovencita mucho menor a el .

Ya solo nos quedan 4 capitulo y nos despedimos …

Gracias por todo!!!

A todos!!!


	12. capitulo 12

Canción recomendada : el lado de la soledad .(calamaro) / Sin ti ( Edgar Oceransky )

Advertencia : no todo es perfecto .

* * *

_**Toda una Malfoy**_

_**Lo que no se dijo**_

-la la la la - tatareaba con poco ritmo, pero si con una alegría incomparable, en su habitación.

Parece que alguien esta contento - dijo alguien que al parecer había entrado a la habitación

- muy contento- repuso el desde la silla de su escritorio , estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta aparentemente leyendo , pero debido a su buen humor tarareaba una canción sin prestarle mucha atención a los deberes.

-tan contento como para darle un beso a tu novia- reía ella acercándose a su espalda

-tan contento como para darle un beso a mi novia - abrió los ojos y volteo rapidament5e sobre la silla solo para encontrarse con la cabellera pelirroja propietaria de la mala suerte

* * *

_**En el café**_

sentía que le dolía la garganta , un nudo se le había formado inmediatamente cuando ella lo cito en su café favorito en las cercanías de el centro de Londres, las piernas le temblaban , no era propio en el , el era seguro de si mismo , no se dejaba amilanar por nadie , esas tonterías "inseguridades" son para los débiles para los que no pueden lidiar con el riesgo .

Y llegó, con su habitual vestido floreado, un trenza larga con mechones castaños bailando en su rostro, toda ella arrastraba miradas y si bien algunas eran de envidia nadie podía negar en el mundo muggle que esa muchacha era mágica.

- no es común que llegue tarde. lo que pasa es que mi papa quiso traerme , Sirius es un caso- resoplo sonriendo .no lo había besado al entrar , bien algo no estaba bien . el quería su beso , vale que no le gusta esperar

-cualquiera saluda- respondió sobriamente - tenia en mente el anillo , se lo había quitado y el lo había sentido , quería una explicación , pero antes quería su recompensa por haberle hecho esperar.

- ohh disculpa - sentada ya acerco su rostro y beso su mejilla- has estado sudando?-pregunto , ni siquiera era pregunta lo estaba afirmando .

-hace calor - respondió escuetamente , su instinto le decía "peligro" el problema era como enfrentar el asunto " no quiero " "no quiero"

- si hace mucho calor , por cierto dentro de tres días ya empezamos el ultimo año y ...- Hermione no pudo continuar , sentía el temblor de Draco sobre la mesa

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto ella

- eso me gustaría saber a mi - Draco trataba de sonar casual , mas hasta un troll podía notar el nerviosismo que transmitía su voz

- habla claro-dijo la castaña mirándolo

- te quitaste el anillo , no me llamaste en una semana y para variar Potter esta en la casa de tu padre-lo había soltado mas no había dicho lo que había estado maquinando todo la noche anterior

- es mejor que hables así, no me gusta los rodeos-dijo ella evadiendo la mirada y contradiciéndose ( por la manera de mirar )

-siento que no me prestas atención , tus cartas son muy escuetas , no me gusta me mandes tus cartas con el pajarraco de Potter , no me gusta que estés en esa casa , nuestra relación no es una de las mas sólidas y parece que a ti te importa poco -decía Draco en tono casi gélido , casi sin temblor y evadiendo también la imagen de ella aunque por ratos rápidamente le echaba una mirada por el rabillo del ojo.- dime de una vez que es lo que se te antoja conmigo.

Ella lo miro con algo de miedo- de hecho tienes razón , me quite el anillo hace una semana , no sabia que estaba conjurado ni nada por el estilo , no sabia que tuvieras tanta desconfianza- dijo con algo de cinismo- una vez me dijiste ...-cada palabra se le atoraba en la boca.-un vez me dijiste que decir amor era como firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

-si , eso dije-afirmo el , ya había dejado de temblar, pero aun no hacia contacto visual con ella.- y ves que he firmado mi sentencia-termino el

-pues antes que tu me lo dijeras , yo ya estaba muerta- las palabras salían con miedo - ya lo sabia - repuso el mirando ya a los ojos- pensé que me entenderías , pero en este tiempo he aprendido que eso del aprendizaje del amor , es una patraña , no es mejor dejar ahí .. si quieres puedes irte ...

-Draco...- musito ella

-se que Potter te esta seduciendo, estas muy parecida a aquellos días en Hogwarts -decía el , sus mejillas rosadas provocaban a Hermione un vació en el estomago . Ella quería, amaba a Harry pero por otro lado estaba Draco , ella era diferente cuando estaba el ¿que pasaba, era algo que ella no entendía

-podrías hacerlo tu -parecía que su subconsciente estaba hablando

-¿que es lo que quieres de mi? me estas haciendo hacer el ridículo en mi vida me había comportado así , que es lo que quieres vengarte , por si es eso , te lo juro que lo has conseguido - espeto con resentimiento, la volvió a mirar esta vez detenidamente- te amo , y lo volvería a decir todas las veces que hagan falta , me esta importando muy poco si me veo como un estúpido ,créeme que me da miedo en lo que me estoy convirtiendo por ti , desde un principio algo andaba mal conmigo mi cuerpo me decía que no eras mi hermana , y diablos si que resistí ,cuando tu me besaste en aquella torre pensé que quizás lo que yo ansiaba pudiera hacerse realidad...

-yo también lo sentía desde hacia tiempo , y no quiero que pienses que nunca te ame ,. de hecho si no hubiera sido por el yo seguro estaría junto a ti , de la forma que tu quieres-Draco bajo la mirada abruptamente- yo, Draco te quiero. Pero a el lo amo ,y según el me ama , no quiero alejarme de ti , pero no seria lo correcto . te necesito , pero el es indispensable

-por que lo amas- dijo el en tono seco, ya no le importaba si ella notara alguna lagrima, estaba dolido, ese Potter había estado profanando en su territorio y eso lo iba a pagar con sangre, tal como el estaba pagando por amar a Hermione.

-quizás sea lo mejor para ti y yo sea un egoísta , quizás Potter si es lo mejor , quizás nunca me quisiste como a el quizás siempre he sobrado en esta historia quizás yo no sea lo que buscabas en mi...

-antes de que digas mas tonterías , acércate...

en la mesa dos del ese restauran una pareja de jóvenes prometía darse el ultimo beso.

* * *

_Preparando_

-¿que haces aquí?- se aparto bruscamente el joven de la silla

-¿como que , que hago aquí?. soy tu enamorada , no , lo justo es que me recibas en cualquier parte de tu casa- dijo ella sonriendo

-Ginny , yo te busque todo el verano para hablar contigo , tu desapareciste después que te vi- dijo el

- si , si . me contó mi mamá , en verdad lo siento solo estaba algo fastidiada y viaje con unas chicas de mi grado . es que estaba molesta por lo distante que estabas conmigo después que se descubrió que Hermione era hija de Sirius.- dijo ella acercándose a el

Mientras el retrocedía - todo el mundo estaba preocupado por ti -dijo el

- hasta tu, me extrañaste-su tono meloso era realmente detestable, según el

-a decir verdad ni lo sentí, pero seguro no te importa como no te importo decirle a tu mamá, ella estaba muy preocupada- sentencio el

- bueno ,bueno .. a todo esto cuando vendrá Hermione a visitar a su papa-pregunto ella en tono dulce

- ella vive aquí , en frente de mi habitación -el lo dije rápidamente , Ginny mantuvo la respiración una fracción de segundo , rápidamente unió toda la información obtenida y con la sagacidad que la caracteriza supo muy bien ocultar sus intenciones

* * *

Papá

Era de Mañana en la mansión de el señor Black , las cortinas de la habitación de la hija del dueño se habrían y se cerraban constantemente , un simple hechizo se le había escapado de las manos al dueño de la casa.

-te dije que ese no era el hechizo papa- dijo ella dándole de almohadazos a su padre, mientras en se encogía desde una esquina

-no tienes compasión de tu pobre padre, lo haces sentir un perro- dijo el poniendo ojos de borrego apachurrado

- claro , por que eres un perro usualmente – dijo ella casi riendo

-querida , me voy a enojar-hizo una mueca nueva para Hermione –tengo sentimientos muy frágiles- sonrió tontamente solo para ser atacado por otra almohada

- ¿y , no crees que Harry se esta demorando mucho , dentro de una hora nos vamos a las estación y el todavía no ha regresado de resolver sus asuntos- mantuvo la mirada en su papa , que la continuo mirando , pero ahora con una mirada propia de la celestina.

-¿Cuándo me contaran que andan juntos?- mira que soy tu padre y tengo derecho a saber si mi hija dejo al cabezota de Malfoy por el bobalicón de mi ahijado.

- papa , se supone que tienes que estar celosos , eso es lo que hacen los padres … - decía ella haciendo lo posible para no tocar el tema

-soy un padre moderno, aparte es Harry se que te quiere y si no , sabe perfectamente que no saldrá vivo de esta- - estaba fingiendo el rostro de severidad solo para que Hermione le creyera

- por favor.. Harry es mas tu hijo que yo – dijo Hermione

-mira quien es la celosa …- rió a mas no poder

- es lógico tu lo criaste desde pequeño ,a lo conoces mas que a mi , nosotros nos conocemos poco .. a decir verdad hasta hace un año no eras mas que mi tío o mi profesor- estaba un tanto resentida.

-Vamos hermi , tu eres mi hija por decreto supremo de la naturaleza , no podemos negar a la sangre ,estamos unidos por el amor que nos tenemos , por el amor de tu madre , a mi me hubiera encantado criarte , pero la vida es así , mira el destino mueve sus piezas .. y a veces no lo entendemos , si no nos hubiéramos conocido así quizás mirarías a Harry como un hermano .

-bueno tienes razón – dijo ella sentándose en la cama

-ven dale un abrazo al pulgoso de tu padre- dijo el abrazando a su hija

-averiguaste algo de la libreta?-pregunto de repente

-tengo que contarte algo … lo perdí , bueno la perdí de vista cuando llegaste con Draco.

-Entonces .. lo perdiste -.dijo casi gritando

-Pero se donde esta – dijo el padre en tono triunfalista

-Entonces por que dices que lo perdiste –frunció el seño

-Por que lo tienes tu primo ex –prometido

-¿Como?- la castaña grito

-Si , estoy completamente seguro , de todos modos no había mucho que averiguar .. es una simple libreta , lo que tenia adentro era tu verdadero origen- sonrió

-No estoy muy segura , para mi que algún secreto esconde

* * *

_Libreta_

No entendía por que Black , tenia esa libreta , la había visto en el ropero de su madre , pero cuando lo intento ver , su madre se lo arrebato , no es que fuera chismoso , simplemente estaba con la pulga de la curiosidad , y ahora lo tenia .

Miro por la ventana del vagón , ella no llegaba , pero estaba seguro que si lo hacia lo haría con Póster , tan solo con pensar en el , o imaginarse besándose a ella , era peor que un cruciatus .

Volvió su vista hacia la libreta , esas palabras sonaban incoherente ,como es eso de : "El que mantenga su amor a salvo , del dolor y la traición , de el será el sueño de su corazón"

Otro año , Snape ahora vendría , y estaba seguro que en algo se aliviaría su soledad , al fin y al cabo Severus era como su padre o inclusive mas que el . Era un amigo.

* * *

_Snape_

La miro , estaba seguro que ella era la hija de Annie , si era ella la había visto antes en el profeta cuando anunciaron su verdadera identidad , Hermione Black ,, la hija de uno de sus mas grandes enemigos . Pero también la hija de su mas grande confidente.

-Profesor Snape- Severus volteo rápidamente el rostro – ¿tu eres? Era un Weasley eso no era indiscutible , el panal de pecas sobre el rostro ,cabello pelirrojo y esa mirada de " yo hice nada " peculiares en los Weasley.

-Charlie Weasley , fui su alumno hace muchos años , no tantos . –le tendió la mano . Snape algo desconfiado accedió al gesto.

-soy el profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas , junto a Hagrid , vengo a informarle que el profesor Dumbledore lo esta buscando- respondió algo serio

-enseguida voy – repuso escutamente – disculpe , esa alumna no es la sobrina de Dumbledore?-

- si , es Hermione Black , llego el año pasado , es muy buena alumna , respondió abiertamente .

* * *

_Madura_

-estaba preocupada, por ti. Ya sabes como es mi Sirius, me dijo que seguro estabas con tus amiguitas... ese solo lo hizo para salir con un hematoma en el rostro – farfullo Hermione

-me encanta tu fase celosa – ronroneaba sujetándole la cintura, el tren se movía rápidamente

Estaban solos en el segundo compartimiento del primer vagón, casi todos los alumnos se ubicaban en los últimos, están casi solos. A no ser por el pitido que se escucho

-Harry, harry…- Ginny gritaba por cada vagón

-es ginny susurro al oído de Harry, el se enderezó casi tensionado y solo forzó una sonrisa.

-hola…-dijo la pelirroja mirando de pies a cabeza a Hermione ,

-hola –musito ella algo avergonzada¿le había quitado el novio?

-Hermione , se que he sido un tanto grosera todo este tiempo , pero es que no podía dejar que me quitaras la ilusión- su tono era neutral

-Si , la ilusión de tener al gran Harry Potter, su relación ha sido mucho mas madura- Harry estaba tenso como una piedra

-Madura, en que sentido?-La castaña sabia que Ginny iba a soltar algo grande

-Harry termino conmigo por que no podía dar ese elemento mágico que ustedes tenían en su relación , esta claro por eso terminamos , por que yo quería esperar ese momento.-Hermione miro a Harry rápidamente

-Que mierda hablas- Hermione se desato.

-Pues esta claro , termino conmigo por que no estaba lista para follar con el – una sonrisa chueca cruzo por su rostro, estaba fuera de si , Nunca Hermione se lo hubiera esperado de ella , tan grosera tan vulgar

-Ah , es eso …-musito ella sonriendo

-si bienes a decirme esa sarta de tonterías mas vale que salgas-Harry estaba rojo de la vergüenza y de la impotencia , si Hermione hubiera mirado fijamente los ojos de el , hubiera descubierto que Harry Potter guardaba algo.

-déjala , que diga lo que quiera al fin y al cabo , nuestra relación si es madura

El dolor que sentía Ginebra estaba agudizándose , ella si amaba a Potter , ella si lo quería como el se lo merecía , si fuera otro universo , si fuera otro tiempo , quizás ella si estuviera con el , quizás si , pero en este no llegaba ni a ser la otra.

* * *

_Con derecho_

Draco , tiro las maletas al piso , no quiso a ni siquiera estar en el banquete , mirarla con Potter seria demasiado para él . Se echo en la cama , estaba aturdido por el recuerdo del beso de Hermione el último día en la cafetería , seria que acaso ella estaba confundida , quizás exista alguna esperanza , Draco Malfoy habia perdidoso de lo que mas se jactaba : el orgullo

Una pila de libros estaba sobre su escritorio, todos sobre pociones , ahora que su padre estaba en el hospital a causa también de ella podría estudiar medimagia , nadie se lo impediría , podría hacer lo que quisiera con su vida .Tocaron a su puerta ferozmente ,seguro era Snape , segura ya había llegado y quería saludarlo y al no encontrarlo lo busco. Abrió la puerta con confianza

-te estaba buscando , quiero separarlos ya –cabellera pelirroja , era ella

-¿de que me estas hablando?-pregunto el

-Harry le esta ocultando algo a Hermione- entro como si fuera su propia habitación.

-¿Qué?-pero antes de que el rubio completara su oración la pelirroja ya estaba hablando – el aun esta encontrándose conmigo .. lo trata de ocultar pero .. ya sabes como son los hombres , eres uno. ah ... y para variar en la ultima visita que le hice no adivinaras con que me tope, con una botella de Amortencía , creo que ya sabes en que lo utilizo – sus palabras salían como una banda de flechas.

-La volvió a mirar , no estaba seguro de la veracidad de la información , pero si en algo tenia la razón esa pelirroja ,el mataría a Potter.

-como se que lo que me dices es cierto

-pero que desconfiado – Ginny había dejado de ser ella.

-Tu siempre has estado enamora de cara rajada… no se si lo que me dices es solo para que yo me encargue de separarlos ,si Hermione es feliz yo ..- tenia planeado decir "también" , pero lo quería decir " si Hermione es feliz , espero que sea conmigo"

-Nos encontraremos el jueves , cuando ella este en su reunión familiar , su padre la buscara .

- te vas a citar con Potter?

-Eso te estoy tratando de decir…

-¿Desde cuanto ..?- los puños eran de ira , pero podían ser interpretados también de esperanza

Eso ya no importa , lo que importa es que función , creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – dijo ella, salio de la habitación sigilosamente , vio por detrás de la puerta de la sala común . ni ella misma creía lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

_Asuntos íntimos_

Estaba nervioso , casi , no había probado bocado en todo el banquete , Hermione lo estaba mirando , sentía como ella lo miraba . NO , simplemente no le podía confesar a ella ese momento de debilidad , le odiaría .

-harry , Hermione te esta hablando – Ron le estaba observando curioso

- ah .. , disculpen , es que todavía no asimilo la pronta llegada de Snape –mintió descaradamente , Sirius ya le había comentado el regreso de Snape.

-si , para todos a ocurrido repentinamente-dijo Neville

- ¿tan malo es?-Hermione los miro extrañada

-no es que sea mala , simplemente es repentino , pensamos que se quería en Bulgaria- volvía decir Neville

-ahh, no creo que Harry solo tenga eso- Hermione poso su mano en la cabellera del pelinegro , lo que las T.A.H calificaron como un atrevimiento .

-solo son cosas tontas – sonrió el

Harry se paro inmediatamente , sujeto la mano de Hermione ,no le importo que medio Hogwarts los viera .

-necesito hablar contigo , mañana en la mañana-le dio un beso en la mejilla y la dejo en la puerta del comedor.

Se volteo , solo para darse cuenta , que todo el mundo la veía , estaban disimulando , claro estaban , se limpio la falda ,y miro a la mesa de Slytherin , Draco no estaba ,lo trato de buscar en otras mesas pero tampoco . Media temblorosas volvió a su mesa

* * *

_Indicios_

-Primer día de clases y no sabes dejaste tus pergaminos – dijo malhumorada a Ron

- La culpa la tiene luna , ella me dijo que después ordenara mi maleta …-rió suavemente

-Harry , no ha llegado a la primera clase , últimamente esta extraño , se esta alejando demasiado de mi –Hermione miro su reloj

-no te preocupes , ya veras que pronto estará mejor-dijo el pelirrojo , mientras caminaba por los pasillos junto ala castaña

-si , por que tengo planeado cancelar mi reunión familiar solo para estar junto a el – dijo ella

- no entiendo por que reunión familiar , si Sirius también vive en el castillo- Ron se rasco el cabello

- mi papa esta loco – sonrió

-ahí esta Harry –señalo Ron , Corrieron para alcanzas a Harry , pero este andaba distraído , y no se dio cuenta de su presencia, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

- lo vez , ayer me dijo que quería hablar conmigo y ahora ni siquiera me habla , será que hice algo mal – camino la castaña con pesadez

-no se quejan que los hombres son incomprensibles… pues ahí tienen un claro ejemplo

--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--…

- estas en Poción avanzado – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente los ojo Ron

-si ,con SNASPE…- Harry estaba mirando el libro , antes de que empezara encantamientos avanzado.

.bueno al menos Snape te conoce , lo que es Slughorn , no sabe ni mi nombre- suspiro pesadamente

-vamos que Slughorn , es mucho mas humano que Snape , ahora que esta acá no dudo que le haga de niñera a Malfoy .-miro levemente a su amigo pelirrojo

-hablando de Malfoy ¿Por qué estas evitando a Hermione?-intento sonar casual , pero no le salio

- ¿yo?

- no , yo

- no me he dado cuenta

- la mentira nunca fue tu especialidad

- a decir verdad , no estoy seguro …

-seguro?

- seguro.. De decírtelo..

-Harry – grito la castaña entrando al aula

-Hermione ,- le dio un beso en la mejilla , trato de sonreír , pero el gesto no fue captado.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto ella tocando su rostro

- solo he estado preocupado ,no se que hacer de mi vida después de Hogwarts por eso he estado un poco distante..

- no te preocupes sea lo que seas siempre serás el mejor – beso tiernamente su frente.

_Alumno , por favor .. .basta de manifestaciones amorosas y saquen sus varitas…_

_La profesor habia llegado , nunca antes habia ansiado su presencia lo que sea para evitarla._

* * *

_Hermione: _

_Este jueves en los pasillos rumbo a las mazmorras , te espero . No te preocupes no es nada de lo que quisiera que pasara , tan solo te tengo que dar unas noticias._

_Draco

* * *

_

Spoliers:

-No es nada , te lo puedo explicar …no te vayas- Harry estaba seguro que Hermione se iría , que correría , estaba seguro que la prendería vuelo . Pero su suerte estaba echada ella asintió y dijo

- esta bien , quiero que me lo expliques- lloraba , tenia los ojos todavía grandes del asombro , sus lagrimas se desbordaban , Harry Potter hizo una mala elección , tendría que aprender a quedarse callado.

…

-no te aguanto , enserio estas insoportable-gritaba con desesperación

-que bueno que pienses así..-dijo ella

…

-hemos terminado – lloraba la Rubia con desesperación

-me esta engañando con otra-volvió a decir

…

-te juro que no te asentirás- decía mientras firmaba el acta

- te juro que no me asentiré- dijo la castaña todavía con las lagrimas en el rostro

…

-¿Qué hiciste , que?- Sirius gritaba fuera de si

- me case , papa , me case

…

-suéltame – gritó angustiada

-no lo haré , tu eres solo mía , aunque no lo diga en un papel , tu lo eres

* * *

Disculpen he estado ausente un buen tiempo , a decir verdad ya leí el séptimo libro , esta entre genial y increíble , a comparación con Otros amigos a mi si me encanto el epilogo, sabia que lo que Rowling escribía era consecuente . Pero para todos los que no se resignaron tiene una salida los fics. 

Cuídense y disculpen mi demora

Chao .


End file.
